Bewitched
by zeopurple
Summary: Tommy falls in love and rushes into marriage but how will he react when his new wife isn't as normal as he thinks. CHPR crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **_This is another story based on my own character and her relationship with Tommy. I've wanted to start this story for awhile even though I still have two Tommy/Kat fics in progress and I'm already making plans for a new one with them. I just hope I can keep all of these plots straight in my head. I hope you will give this story a chance and if you like it please review. This is a crossover story….but more on that later. _

_**Disclaimer: **As always, I don't own the Power Ranger characters or the characters from the other show.(TBA) I do however, own the character Nikki and others that aren't recognizable from the shows. _

Nicole Mitchell arrived home late from work and found that the apartment she shared with her sister and their cousin was silent. She turned on the lights in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Then she headed for her bedroom and glanced at the piles of clothes that were thrown around the room and the suitcase that lay open on her bed.

"I'm never going to fit all of that stuff in there," she said aloud and wondered where she should even begin.

"Talking to yourself again?" a voice asked as her sister appeared in front of her.

"I really wish you wouldn't sneak up on me like that," Nicole told her.

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to you about something," her sister said.

"I'm just so frustrated with all this packing I need to get done, don't tell me you're actually finished," Nicole replied knowing full well that her sister always left things to the last minute.

"Of course not, I haven't even started yet," her sister told her.

"What do you mean you haven't started, you do realize that we're leaving tomorrow?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, about that, I think we should probably talk," her sister said as she moved the suitcase over and took a seat on the bed.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Nicole questioned.

"Nikki, I'm really sorry but I don't think I can go on the trip with you," she revealed.

"Oh no, Samantha this trip was your idea, there's no way I'm letting you weasel your way out of it," Nikki declared.

"I know it was my idea and I feel really bad about ditching you but something's come up," Samantha told her.

"Please don't tell me this something is named Robb," Nikki replied.

"Ok, I won't, but it is," Samantha said.

"Sami, I can't believe you're going to bail out on me just because Robb has suddenly remembered you exist, that guy is a total jerk I thought it was over between you two," Nikki responded.

"I thought it was but we talked tonight and he's really making an effort to change and I want to give him another chance, so there just no way I can leave right now," Sami told her.

"I didn't even want to go on this trip in the first place but I let you convince me it was a good idea, we'll meet new guys you said, it'll be fun, no family members around to screw it up," Nikki ranted.

"Nikki, please don't be mad, I'm sure you'll still have a great time," Sami replied.

"If you're not going, I'm not going, I don't want to be stuck on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean alone," Nikki told her.

"But it'll be good for you, you're the one always complaining that you never get anytime for yourself, and besides I've already talked it over with the family and they agreed not to contact you while you're gone unless it's absolutely necessary," Sami informed her.

"I can't believe this is happening," Nikki remarked.

"Don't worry so much, everything's going to be fine, who knows maybe you'll actually meet a nice guy and bring him back with you," Sami said.

"Don't count on it," Nikki retorted.

Meanwhile, in Reefside, California, Tommy Oliver was folding his last article of clothing and stuffing it inside his own suitcase as he waited for his best friend to arrive. Hearing the doorbell, he quickly zipped up the suitcase and ran downstairs to answer the door.

"You all set?" his best friend Hayley asked as she stood on the other side of the door.

"Yeah but I still can't believe I let you talk me into this," Tommy told her as she entered the house.

"Oh come on, it's not like you had anything better planned," Hayley retorted.

"Actually, I had thought about driving to Angel Grove and hanging out with Jason and Rocky at their dojo," Tommy remarked.

"You can go to see them anytime besides, weren't you the one who said you were finally looking forward to settling down, how are you ever going to do that if you don't get out there and start meeting women," Hayley told him.

"I could meet someone in Angel Grove," Tommy decided.

"Tommy, I know you, if you go to Angel Grove you're going to get so wrapped up in teaching martial arts that you won't have time to meet someone, I think this trip will be good for you, it'll force you to actually put yourself out there and meet someone new," Hayley replied.

"And what about you, why aren't you coming on this trip, you're just as single as I am and a singles cruise would benefit you as well," Tommy told her.

"Sorry but summer is one of the busiest times for the cyberspace and I don't trust anyone else to run it, so you're on your own, now come on we need to hurry before you miss your flight," she said.

"Alright but thank goodness this is only a two week cruise otherwise I just might go stir crazy, I can't believe you talked me into this," Tommy told her as he ran upstairs to get his bags.

The next day, Nikki sat in the living room of her apartment and gazed out the window to the street below to see if her ride had come. Sami was off somewhere with Robb and Nikki doubted that she'd even be around to say goodbye. Just then, her cousin came out of her bedroom and took a seat next to her.

"Why the sad face, in a matter of hours, you're going to be sailing your way to paradise," said her cousin Priscilla.

"Easy for you to say Prissy, your sister would never desert you like mine did," Nikki told her.

"I'm not so sure about that, and would you please not call me that," Priscilla replied.

"Sorry, I know I should be excited and I am, you know you could always come with me in her place," Nikki said.

"Wish I could but mom's not feeling too well and asked if I would fill in for her," Priscilla answered.

"Wait a sec, your mom is letting you fill in for her?" Nikki questioned.

"With my dad's help of course, and don't act so surprised I'm actually quite capable of handling it," she said as she got up.

"Well if you get bored feel free to pop in anytime while I'm on the ship," Nikki replied.

"No can do, the whole family is on strict orders not to bother you while you're gone so try and have some fun ok," Priscilla said as she hugged Nikki goodbye.

"Hey Princess, are you ready to go?" Nikki's dad asked as he knocked on the door and opened it to come inside.

"Sure Dad, but I thought Mom was driving me to the docks," she said.

"She wanted to but she got called away at the last minute, I guess someone was really in need or otherwise she would have been here," he replied.

"It's ok, I understand, I'm glad you're here though," she said.

"I'll take these bags down to the car," he said as he left Nikki to lock up.

"At least it's a nice looking ship, Sami's going to sorry she missed it," Nikki commented as they arrived and her dad parked the car.

"Sweetie, try not to let your anger at your sister ruin this for you, I'm sure you'll have a great time," he said as they got out of the car.

"You know what Dad you're right, I'm going to make the best of this, it's not everyday a girl gets to go all the way to Hawaii on a cruise ship, though I guess when you think about it I could go practically anywhere I want in the world without any transportation at all," Nikki replied.

"Hey, I thought the whole point of this trip was to do things the normal way without any interference if you know what I mean," he responded.

"I know and I don't plan on using any of my powers, unless it's absolutely necessary of course," she whispered so that other around her wouldn't hear.

"Well as long as everyone sticks to the agreement not to bother you, I don't see why you should need to use anything at all," he said as he took the last of her bags out of the trunk.

"I'm really going to miss you and please give Mom a big kiss for me," Nikki said as she hugged him.

"Why don't you tell me yourself," her mother said as the car door swung open and she stepped out of the car.

"Honey, what are you thinking suppose someone saw you," her father said to his wife.

"We have tinted windows, I'm sure no one saw anything, I just wanted to tell my daughter goodbye is that so wrong," she said.

"I'm glad you made it Mom but Dad's right, I don't want anyone becoming suspicious of me," she told her.

"You know sometimes I wonder how you and I could be related," her mother told her.

"Gee, thanks I love you too," Nikki responded.

"You better get going, have fun sweetie," her dad said.

"I will and Mom if you guys need me for anything don't hesitate to come and get me," Nikki told her.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," her mom said.

"This your first time in San Francisco?" the cab driver asked as he picked up Tommy from the airport.

"Yeah it is and I actually just flew in to catch my cruise ship, it's leaving from a port here," Tommy explained.

"Oh a cruise ship, that sounds like fun, where are you headed," he replied.

"Hawaii," Tommy told him.

"Well I wouldn't want you to miss that, I'd better hurry and get you to that ship," the driver responded.

Nikki struggled with her luggage as she walked down the long hallway of the ship looking for her room.

"I knew I shouldn't have packed so much," she said as one of her bags slipped from her arms.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked her as a man picked up her bag.

"Um, thanks, I'm not usually so clumsy," she replied and reached out to take the bag from him.

"You know if you want I could walk you to your room and carry a few of these for you," he told her.

"You don't have to, I'm sure I can manage," she said.

"It's no bother really, I'd be happy to, my name's Tommy," he said as he picked up a few more of her bags.

"Well Tommy, what girl could resist such a nice offer," she said as they walked down the hall and she searched for her room.

"This is it, thanks for helping me," she told him.

"It was my pleasure, maybe we'll see each around ship," he said.

"Yeah maybe, I'm Nikki by the way," she said as she stood in the doorway of her room.

"It was nice meeting you Nikki," Tommy said as she closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Well I've had a few hits on this story and I got at least one review from it so I've decided to continue. Thanks to Slytherin-Angel44 for being my first reviewer!_

Nikki walked into the dining area of the ship and looked around for a table. The room was filled with different tables ranging from group tables to tables for only a few people. She quickly spotted a table for two and decided to sit there as she was not in the mood for meeting a huge group of people her first night on the cruise.

"May I get you something to drink?" a waiter asked as she was seated.

"I'll have a glass of wine," Nikki replied and he left to get her drink.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" a voice asked and Nikki looked up to see a blond haired blue eyed man staring at her.

"Excuse me," Nikki said.

"When I saw you from across the room, I passed out cold and hit my head on the floor...so I'm going to need your name and number for insurance reasons," he responded.

"Women don't really fall for that line do they?" Nikki questioned.

"Why don't you let me join you and find out," he replied.

"No thanks," Nikki told him.

"Oh come on, the whole point of this cruise is so you can meet people, let's face it we're the hottest people in the room so it must mean we're meant to be together," he said.

"Look I'm trying to be nice here, I'm not interested so please leave me alone," Nikki told him slightly raising her voice.

"Hey thanks for saving me a seat," a familiar voice said and Nikki looked up to see Tommy standing next to the table.

"Yeah I was beginning to think you stood me up," Nikki replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize she was spoken for," the blond guy said as he walked away.

"Thank you so much for getting rid of him," Nikki told Tommy.

"I couldn't help but overhear the guy giving you a hard time so I thought I'd rescue you," Tommy explained.

"I'm glad you did because I was one second from throwing my drink at him and causing a scene," Nikki informed him.

"Well I don't want to intrude on your dinner, so I guess I'll see you around," Tommy said as he stood up.

"No wait, please stay, the least I can do is have dinner with my rescuer," Nikki replied.

"Sure I'd love to have dinner with you," Tommy told her and sat back down.

"Forgive me if this is a little forward but what's a nice, attractive guy like you doing on a singles cruise, surely you must have lots of women wanting to go out with you, I mean half the women here are giving me dirty looks because you came to sit with me," Nikki said.

"You know I could ask you the same thing because I was attracted to you the minute I laid eyes on you struggling with all those bags," Tommy replied.

"Ok, since I brought it up I guess I'll go first, my twin sister Samantha had this bright idea that we should get away for a few weeks and I agreed but what I didn't know was she was booking us on a singles cruise, I didn't want to come at first but Sami not so politely pointed out that it's been a long time since I've actually dated someone and she thought the cruise was a good way to force me back into the dating scene," Nikki explained.

"Oh so your sister is here too?" Tommy questioned.

"No, her on again off again boyfriend is back on the scene so she bailed on me," Nikki informed him.

"My friend Hayley signed me up for this cruise because like you I haven't dated in awhile and I made the mistake of telling Hayley that I was finally ready to settle down so she took it upon herself to help me start dating again," Tommy explained.

"Well, I guess we should propose a toast to Sami and Hayley then for forcing us into this," Nikki joked.

"So you have a twin sister, is it true what they say about twins, can you two read each others thoughts or whatever it is twins are supposed to be able to do," Tommy remarked.

"Yeah Sami and I are pretty close, in fact we share an apartment together in San Francisco along with our cousin Priscilla," Nikki replied.

"You're from San Francisco," Tommy remarked.

"Yeah I was born there and my entire family still lives there," Nikki told him.

"I'm from Angel Grove, my parents are still there but I live in Reefside now," Tommy told her.

"Wait isn't Angel Grove that place with the power rangers?" Nikki inquired.

"The one and the same," Tommy replied.

"Did you ever encounter the rangers?" she asked.

"I guess you could say I bumped into them on occasion," he said.

"So what took you to Reefside?" she questioned.

"I got my doctorate in paleontology and I took a job there teaching high school science," he explained.

"You don't look like any science teacher I've ever had, I'll bet all the girls have crushes on you," Nikki teased.

"Maybe but I don't pay them any attention, I much more attracted to women my own age," Tommy said as he smiled at her.

"You know you're quite the charmer Mister, I'm sorry I don't think I got your last name," Nikki responded.

"It's Oliver though my students tend to call me Dr. O," Tommy replied.

"My last name is Mitchell," Nikki informed him.

"Well Ms. Mitchell what do you do for a living?" Tommy asked.

"I'm a social worker, I work mostly with kids and I help handle adoptions," Nikki explained.

"That's sounds like a noble job, helping kids to find families, I wish I could thank the person who helped my parents adopt me, I couldn't have gotten better parents," Tommy told her.

"Oh you're adopted, have you ever thought about trying to find your biological parents?" Nikki inquired.

"Not really, I mean I wondered about them sometimes, I do know that at least one of them is of Native American descent, I found my older brother when I was still in high school but he didn't know much about either one of them," Tommy replied.

"My mom was given up for adoption when she was first born, her adoptive parents were killed in a car accident so she was on her own for a long time but then she discovered that she had two older sisters and they've been practically inseparable since, the oldest lives in my great-grandmother's house and then my mom and other aunt each bought the houses on either side of it," Nikki revealed.

"Sounds like you got quite a big family," Tommy remarked.

"Yeah, I do, my parents had me, Sami and my brother, and both of my aunts have three kids of their own, so there's never a dull moment with that many people around," Nikki replied.

"My family's a bit smaller than that, it's just me, my parents, my brother David and my Uncle John, but my friends are like family to me so in that way I guess I have a big family too," Tommy told her.

"I never really had that many close friends growing up, unless you count the ones I made at my private school but then again we never saw each other outside school," Nikki admitted.

"What was you're private school like?" Tommy questioned.

"I guess you could call it a school for kids with special gifts, the school teaches you how to use those gifts to your fullest potential, my uncle is the head of the school so that's where me and all my cousins went to school," Nikki explained.

"Dare I ask what special gifts you possess," Tommy said teasing her.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Nikki responded.

"Try me," Tommy said.

"Oh my gosh, do you realize how long we've been talking, we're the only ones left in here," Nikki realized.

"I guess time really does fly when you're having fun," Tommy remarked.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I enjoyed just having a simple conversation with someone," Nikki told him.

"What do say I walk you back to your cabin and we get out of the crew's way," Tommy said seeing that everyone was waiting for them to leave before cleaning things up.

"You really didn't have to walk me all the way here," Nikki said once they reached her cabin door.

"It was no trouble really, in fact my cabin's not too far from here," Tommy replied.

"Really, where is it?" she asked.

"Believe it or not, it's right there," Tommy said pointing to the door directly opposite of her door.

"Wow, what are the odds," Nikki remarked.

"Maybe its fate," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, maybe," Nikki said.

"Say would like to have breakfast with me in the morning?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, I'd really like that," she told him.

"Well, goodnight Nikki," Tommy said.

"Goodnight Tommy," she replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek before entering her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **_A big huge shout out to my reviewers Slytherin-Angel44 and Ryan T. Morris. Also thanks to articblonde for adding this story to your alerts. I hope this next chapter will make you look forward to the things to come in this story. _

Nikki awoke early the next morning having been unable to sleep because she wasn't quite used to sleeping on a ship. She went over to the tiny closet in which she had stuffed her suitcase and looked through her clothes to figure out what she wanted to wear. Realizing it was still early; she decided to head out to the ship's pool for a swim. With her towel tied around her waist she left her room making sure to lock the door behind her. She glanced across and looked at the room that she now knew was occupied by Tommy. She thought about knocking and inviting him for a swim but decided against it since she would be meeting him later for breakfast.

"You're up early today," a crew member, who was tending to the pool, said as she approached the pool.

"I couldn't sleep, if the pool's not ready I could always come back later," she told him.

"I was just finishing up, it's all yours, though I should warn you that there won't be a lifeguard on duty for a few more hours," he replied.

"No worries, I'm an excellent swimmer," she promised. She watched him leave and then pulled the towel from around her dropped it on a nearby deck chair and dove into the pool.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Tommy commented as Nikki came up from under the water.

"Good morning," Nikki called to him as he put down his towel and got into the pool.

"I just thought I'd take a quick swim before breakfast," he told her.

"I guess great minds think alike," she said.

"So you must have done lots of swimming as a kid, living on the coast I mean," Tommy said as they floated in the water.

"Yeah I spent a few summers on the beach with my cousins, I'm pretty good on a surfboard," she replied.

"I like surfing, my brother was really into it, we even entered a few competitions but I never won, David suggested I stick to what I know best," Tommy told her.

"And just what would that be?" Nikki inquired.

"Martial arts, I've been practicing it since I was a little kid," Tommy answered.

"You'd get along great with my aunt, she studied martial arts when she was younger mostly for self defense but then she really got into it and she's made sure that every girl in my family has studied it too, when I was younger I loved watching her practice and I wanted to grow up to be just as good as she was," Nikki told him.

"Does that mean you still practice it?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah I work out every day after work," she replied.

"Maybe we can work out together sometime," Tommy told her.

"I'd like that," she said.

"I don't know about you but I'm kinda hungry, what do you say we go and get ready for breakfast," Tommy told her.

"Sure that sounds great," Nikki said as they both got out of the pool.

Twenty minutes later, both having showered and changed they met outside their respective rooms and walked to the dining area.

"So tell me more about this huge family of yours," Tommy said once they had gotten their food and were seated at a table.

"Let's see where should I begin," Nikki remarked.

"How about your parents, what do they do?" Tommy asked.

"Well my dad is a parole officer but it's kind of hard to describe what my mom does, I guess you could call her a sort of guidance counselor, she pretty much helps anyone who calls her," Nikki informed him.

"I'll bet our dad's would really get along, mine's a police officer and I'm sure they could swap lots of stories," Tommy told her.

"What about your mom?" Nikki asked.

"She's a nurse and she was pretty relieved when I decided to leave racing and go to college," Tommy answered.

"Did I just hear you right, you were into racing?" Nikki questioned.

"Yeah, my Uncle John has his own racing team and I actually considered becoming a racecar driver, I started training with him after I graduated high school," Tommy told her.

"So how do you go from driving a racecar to studying about dinosaurs?" Nikki inquired.

"It turns out racing was only a fad, after doing it awhile I just simply lost interest in it, so I enrolled in college and eventually became interested enough to want to pursue paleontology," Tommy explained.

"My little brother wants to become a chemist," Nikki told him.

"How old is he?" Tommy asked.

"He just turned 17 so he still has a year of high school left, Sami and I think the only reason he likes chemistry is because if you mix the right or should I say wrong chemicals together you can blow things up, he's kind of a handful," Nikki informed him.

"Well, I imagine it was kinda hard on him growing up with two older sisters, I'll bet you guys teased him a lot," Tommy commented.

"Yeah but he was such a little pest, he used to play all kinds of tricks on us, it drove our parents crazy the three of us always fighting," Nikki replied.

"Sometimes I wish David and I had know each other when we were younger," Tommy told her.

"You don't see each other a lot now?" Nikki asked.

"Not since I moved to Reefside, we used to try and get together every couple of months but teaching has kept me pretty busy," Tommy replied.

"You should have brought him on the cruise with you," Nikki responded.

"Maybe but then I might not be sitting here talking to you and as much as I love my brother, he's no match for a beautiful woman, and you are definitely beautiful," Tommy replied.

"Thanks for the compliment, you know the more I think about it, the more I'm glad that Sami forced me to come here alone," Nikki told him.

"Does that mean you wouldn't mind spending some more time with me once we reach Hawaii?" Tommy asked her.

"Is that your way of asking me out on a date," Nikki replied.

"I thought we were already on one," Tommy told her.

"No, this is just breakfast," Nikki said as she smiled at him.

"Alright then Ms. Mitchell if that's how you want to play it, would you like to go on a date with me in Hawaii," Tommy replied.

"I'd love to," she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_Once again, I appreciate those of you who read and review this story. It really helps me a lot to know if I'm doing a good job of keeping you interested. I do try and take all the notes that I'm given Forgive me if this chapter is a little short._

Nikki had just finished getting dressed when there was knocking at her door. She opened it to find Tommy standing on the other side.

"Good morning, Ms. Mitchell, I believe you owe me a date," Tommy remarked.

"And I believe that out date doesn't officially start until we land in Hawaii," she replied.

"Well, I just talked to one of the crew members and we should be arriving at the port any minute now, so as soon as their done we're free to go ashore," Tommy told her.

"Great, so any idea what you want to do on this date of ours?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know I mean we have the whole day ahead of us, we could go relax on the beach, go scuba diving, parasailing, shopping, sightseeing, and maybe somewhere in the middle of all that we could find time get something to eat," Tommy replied.

"Wait, did you seriously just include shopping in that list," Nikki teased.

"I'll admit it's not my favorite thing to do but I do happen to know that most women find shopping to be fun so I just figured you might want to do some while we're on the island," Tommy told her.

"You would actually go shopping with me?" Nikki questioned.

"If that's what you wanted to do, I'm willing to do just about anything if it means spending time with you," Tommy replied.

"I really hope I'm not going to wake up and find I dreamed all of this," Nikki commented.

"Only one way to find out," Tommy said as he reached out for her hand.

"I cannot believe I'm actually at one of the world's most famous beaches," Nikki commented as she and Tommy arrived on Waikiki Beach in Oahu.

"Yeah, it really is amazing, so what do you want to do first," Tommy asked.

"How about we do some surfing, I'm just itching to get out there on those waves," Nikki said as she watched the water.

"Ok, but try not to make me look bad," Tommy replied as they headed over to rent some surfboards.

"I am officially wiped out," Tommy joked some time later as they came back from surfing.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad," Nikki remarked.

"No, but you were totally amazing out there, I haven't seen anyone surf like that since…," Tommy started to say but quickly stopped mid sentence.

"You haven't seen anyone surf like that since what?" Nikki questioned.

"I was going to say since the last time I went surfing with Katherine," Tommy told her.

"And Katherine would be?" Nikki inquired.

"One of my best friends and she's also the last serious girlfriend I had," Tommy explained.

"So why didn't things work out between you two, if you don't mind my asking?" Nikki asked.

"We just went our separate ways that's all, after high school she went to London to study ballet and I got started racing, we tried the whole long distance thing but we ended up deciding that it was just easier remaining friends," Tommy explained.

"See that wasn't so bad was it," Nikki said.

"No but talking about my ex-girlfriend isn't exactly the way I wanted to spend this date with you," Tommy replied.

"Well, the day's not over yet and I do believe you promised to come shopping with me," Nikki said as she stood up.

"Lead the way Ms. Mitchell," Tommy said as they gathered up their things.

"I promised my family I'd bring them something back from my trip so I figured I'd get it out of the way," Nikki said as they strolled along the various shops.

"Speaking of your family, what was it like growing up with an identical twin," Tommy replied.

"It was fun, we did the typical twin things, you know switching places and pretending to be each other, sometimes our own parents couldn't tell us apart," Nikki told him.

"And what about now, do you still try and trick people," Tommy wondered.

"Not really, when we were younger it was easier, we were both born with dark brown hair, and brown eyes like our parents but when we got older, Sami decided she was tired of being compared twins so she dyed her hair black so it's not so easy to fool people anymore," Nikki explained.

"What'd your parents think when she decided to change her hair color?" Tommy questioned.

"My dad wasn't too happy but my mom couldn't really say anything, she's dyed her hair red and then black before finally deciding to stick with her natural color," Nikki replied.

"My mom was never too fond of the fact that I let my hair grow long when I was in high school but she never made me cut it, especially when we found out about my Native American ancestry, but the funny thing is she actually got mad when I finally decided to cut it in college," Tommy recalled.

"I'm having a hard time picturing you with long hair, I'm gonna need to see a picture," Nikki told him.

"It just so happens I have one here in my wallet, it's a picture of my brother David and me," Tommy said as he took it out.

"Nice, the long hair definitely worked for you, I'll bet every girl in school was crazy about you," Nikki said.

"I don't know about that," Tommy replied.

"Oh come on, you aren't seriously going to tell me that you didn't have numerous girlfriends in school," Nikki said.

"Actually, in high school there was only one girl I cared about, great here I go again," Tommy replied.

"Tommy, it's ok really, I like that you're so open about your past," Nikki told him.

"Normally, I wouldn't be, I'm actually a very private person when it comes to talking about these things, but there's just something about you that makes me not want to hide anything from you," Tommy said. He didn't notice the look that came across Nikki's face as he said that last part.

"What do you think about that dress over there?" Nikki said pointing to a dress that was hanging in the store window.

"It's nice," Tommy commented.

"I think I'll try it on," Nikki said as she went over to ask the sales clerk.

"Wow, that dress looks amazing on you, you should definitely buy it," Tommy said as she came out of the dressing room.

"You think so?" Nikki asked walking up to him.

"Oh yeah, I'm so glad I suggested this shopping trip," Tommy replied.

"Oh so I get, the only reason you wanted to come shopping is so you could watch me try on clothes," Nikki teased.

"Yeah, you caught me, but right now there's only one thing I want to do," Tommy told her.

"What's that?" Nikki inquired.

"This," Tommy said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Well, Dr. Oliver, I was wondering how long it was going to be before you made your move," Nikki said as she smiled at him.

"Are you making fun of me?" Tommy asked as she giggled.

"No, I'm just really glad you finally kissed me," she said.

"Well, then allow me to do it again," he said as they kissed once more.

"I better go change out of this dress before the sales clerk accuses me of stealing," Nikki said as they broke apart.

"Excuse, I'd like to pay for that dress my friend just tried on," Tommy said to the sales clerk.

"Ok, just let me pay for the dress and then we can get out of here," Nikki told him.

"No need it's already been taken care of," Tommy revealed.

"You bought this dress for me?" Nikki asked.

"I had to, now you have no choice but to wear it at dinner," Tommy replied.

"You know what Dr. O, I like the way you think," Nikki said as they left the store.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **_Thanks again to everyone who reviews this story. It helps a lot to know that people are actually enjoying this story._

_**HarryPassionFan**: Thanks for being my fourth reviewer and submitting the tenth review for this story. Keep reading the secrets will be out very soon! Maybe even by the next chapter but I haven't decided yet. _

_**John Chubb**: I did think about making Sami's hair blonde but then changed my mind. You never know though she may get tired of the black and maybe I'll have her dye it blond. Sorry Nikki and Sami are no relation to Dana or Ryan. They just happen to have the same last name. _

_**Slytherin-Angel44: **Here's more Tommy and Nikki cuteness for you. _

"Oh good you're dressed," Nikki said once Tommy opened the door of his cabin and let her inside.

"Yeah, I was just about to come over and see if you were ready, I thought maybe we could take a helicopter ride and tour the island," Tommy replied.

"That sounds great but I kinda already made plans for us," Nikki confessed.

"You made plans for us?" Tommy inquired.

"These past few days have been so great, I mean you took me surfing, shopping, we've gone out to dinner, you even arranged for us to go swimming with dolphins, so I decided it was time I did something for you," Nikki explained.

"That's really sweet, so what's the plan?" Tommy asked.

"It's a surprise, you'll just have to come with me and find out," she told him.

"Ok, Ms. Mitchell, I'm all yours," Tommy said after giving her a quick kiss.

Tommy and Nikki left the ship and there was a car waiting for them. They drove down the Haleakala Highway until they came to the Haleakala National Park in Maui.

"Hi, my name is Nikki Mitchell, I'm looking for Dr. Bader," Nikki said as she went up to the front desk once they were inside the park's welcome center.

"Dr. Bader, told us to be expecting you, we'll alert him of your arrival," a park employee told her.

"You know Haleakala is the largest dormant volcano on earth," Tommy stated as they were waiting.

"Yeah, I read that in the tour guide," Nikki responded.

"I actually applied for a few digs here in Hawaii after graduate school but then I went to work for Mercer Industries so I never got to go on any of them," Tommy told her.

"That's very interesting," Nikki said as a smile crept on her face.

"Ms. Mitchell, I'm Dr. Jeremy Bader," a blonde haired guy who appeared to be in his forties greeted them.

"It's nice to meet you, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Nikki told him.

"It's my pleasure, and you must be the Dr. Oliver I've heard so much about," Dr. Bader said.

"So do I finally get to know what's going on here?" Tommy asked.

"Dr. Bader here is a fellow paleontologist and he's agreed to let us accompany his team on a dig today," Nikki revealed.

"If you two will excuse me, I'll go and see how the arrangements are coming," Dr. Bader said as he left them alone.

"This is unbelieveable, I can't believe you arranged for me to go on a dig," Tommy said as he pulled Nikki close to him.

"I just wanted to do something to show you how much I've enjoyed spending time with you," Nikki told him.

"You really are an amazing woman," Tommy replied as he kissed her.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," she said once they broke apart.

"How on earth did you arrange all this?" Tommy questioned.

"I just did a little asking around and it wasn't too hard convincing Dr. Bader to let us join him, I can be pretty persuasive when I need to be," Nikki told him.

"Alright, everything's set, if you'll just follow me," Dr. Bader said.

He led them outside where a van was waiting. He then introduced them to the three members of his team and the van headed up to the summit of Mt. Haleakala.

"This is the skeleton of an animal that we assume was buried in the 1600s around the time when the volcano last erupted, it was discovered accidentally by some hikers a few weeks ago and as you can see we are only in the beginning stages of the excavation," Dr. Bader informed them once they got the site of the dig.

"It is so great to be a part of something like this," Tommy told him.

"You owe it all to this beautiful woman standing next you," Dr. Bader replied.

"She really is something," Tommy said as he stared into Nikki's eyes.

"Let's get started shall we, Dr. Oliver you and Nikki can work with Austin, he'll help you get the tools that you need, I'll be working just over there with the other," Dr. Bader said as they got started.

"Tell me again why you chose teaching rather than getting to do this everyday?" Nikki questioned after they had been working for awhile.

"That's a long story, basically when things didn't work out with my job at Mercer Industries, I needed a steady income to pay off my school loans and stuff so when my friend Hayley told me there was an opening for a science teacher in Reefside I figured it was the right move, besides I always knew I could find digs to work on in the summer," Tommy explained.

"You know when you said you were a paleontologist I thought it sounded like a pretty boring job," Nikki admitted.

"Let me guess, you thought all I did was sit around and read books on dinosaurs," Tommy replied.

"Pretty much, yeah," Nikki agreed.

"Trust me if that's all there was to the job I definitely wouldn't have chosen it," Tommy told her.

"I've got to admit this is actually kind of fun, too bad we won't be around to see the finished product," Nikki said as they continued to work.

"Ok everyone, why don't we take a break for lunch," Dr. Bader said a few hours later.

"Sounds great," Nikki said as she put down the tools she was using.

"Follow me, we'll take the Sliding Sands Trail, I thought you two might enjoy going inside the crater," Dr. Bader told them.

"Lead the way," Tommy told him.

"Be careful, it's not called Sliding Sands for nothing," Dr. Bader said as he led them down the slippery slope.

"He was kidding," Nikki said as she started to lose her footing.

"Don't worry I got you," Tommy said as he was walking behind her and caught her before she fell.

"So what else do you two have planned while you're here?" Dr. Bader asked once they sat down and began eating.

"I don't know what do you suggest?" Tommy asked.

"You should check out Atlantis Submarines, it's the best way to check out the marine life that's native to Maui," Dr. Bader suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Nikki replied.

"Or you could go to the Royal Lahaina Luau," Austin offered.

"You know that's the one thing we haven't done since coming here," Nikki told them.

"Come on you can't come to Hawaii without going to a Luau," Austin replied.

"The man's got a point," Tommy agreed.

"Well, we better get back to work," Dr. Bader said.

"Careful, there are a lot of loose rocks up ahead," Austin called out as they made their way back up to the summit.

"Oh no!" Nikki shrieked as she slipped on the rocks and went tumbling backwards.

"Nikki, are you ok?" Tommy asked concerned as he reached the spot where she had fallen.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little embarassed, I think I twisted my ankle," she told him.

"Here let me help you up," Tommy replied.

"We probably should have let you go up in front of us, I'm terribly sorry," Dr. Bader said as he joined them.

"Can you walk?" Tommy asked.

"I think so, oh, oh, it hurts," Nikki said as she winced in pain.

"We better get you to a doctor, I think you've really sprained it," Dr. Bader said.

Tommy carried Nikki back up the summit and to the van. Dr. Bader had Austin drive them back to through the park and to the first aid station.

"I'm sorry for ruining the rest of the dig," Nikki told Tommy once her ankle had been checked out and she learned that she had indeed sprained it.

"I don't care about that, all that matters is that you're ok," Tommy replied.

"So much for an evening out," Nikki said. The doctor had told her that it was probably a good idea for her to stay off her ankle for a few days.

"It's fine, we'll just go back to the ship and have them send us something to eat in your cabin," Tommy told her as he went to make arrangements for them.

"You're not going to believe this," Tommy said once he got back.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Nikki questioned.

"It seems that we've missed the ship," Tommy told her.

"What do you mean we've missed the ship?" Nikki asked.

"Turns out today was the day the ship was scheduled to leave early from port and since it took so long for the doctor to get here, we missed getting back to the ship on time," Tommy explained.

"This is all my fault, if I hadn't been trying so hard to impress you none of this would have happened," Nikki told him.

"It's not your fault, and I love the fact that you wanted to do something nice for me, it just shows me what I already know to be true, that you are a wonderful, kind, caring and beautiful woman who I'm so happy to have met and spent this vaction with," Tommy informed her.

"You really are too good to be true, and really sweet but what are we going to do now," Nikki replied.

"The ship is heading for the Big Island, and we probably won't be able to get a flight there until tomorrow, so I'm going to go see if I can find us a place to stay for the night," Tommy told her.

"I can't believe this is happening," Nikki said.

"There's a hotel a few miles from here and they just happen to have a room available so we're all set," Tommy replied a few minutes later.

"I guess things aren't quite so bad after all," Nikki said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned.

"Just that there are worse things than being stranded in a hotel with you," Nikki repiled.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Tommy asked.

"Oh come on, there are probably lots of women who would love being stranded with you all alone and I get to be the lucky one," Nikki answered.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you got hurt on purpose," Tommy teased.

"And what if I did?" Nikki said playing along.

"Well then, I'd just have to tell you that you didn't need to hurt yourself to have a reason to be stranded with me, all you had to do was ask," Tommy told her.

"Ok, let's not get an inflated ego, I didn't fall on purpose, but I am glad of the end result," Nikki said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **_I'm very excited by the reviews I've gotten for this story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Thanks to HarryPassionFan, Slytherin-Angel44 and John Chubb for you're continued to support. Also thanks to my newest reviewers The Pink1 at and fakebeebite21. _

_A question will be popped in this chapter. To find out by whom, you'll just have to read on. There will also be a slight hint of the supernatural in this chapter which is only a preview of things to come. Hope you all like it and please continue to review._

Nikki woke up in her cabin aboard the ship. She only had to stay off her ankle for a day before she and Tommy caught a flight to the Big Island of Hawaii where the ship would remain docked for the duration of the cruise. Time had seemed to fly by and Nikki had spent every waking moment with Tommy since meeting him. Now with only three days left until they headed back to San Francisco, Nikki wondered what would become of the relationship.

Hearing a knock at the door, she pulled her robe off the chair next to bed and put it on. She opened the door to find a crew member standing there with a cart full of food.

"I think you may have the wrong room, I didn't order anything," Nikki told him.

"You are Nicole Mitchell?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me," she replied.

"Then this is for you, it was ordered about an hour ago, here's note for you," he said as she moved out of the way as he brought the cart into her room.

"Thank you," she said after he finished setting things up.

"Just give us a call when you're done and we can have the cart removed from your cabin," he said as he left her alone.

Once he was gone, Nikki opened the envelope and took out the card that was inside.

_Hey Sleeping Beauty, You looked so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to wake you this morning. I ordered breakfast for you, I wasn't sure what you'd want so I ordered some of everything. I went ashore to take care of an errand. I won't be gone long. Try not to miss me too much. Love, Tommy_

"Could he be any sweeter?" Nikki asked aloud after reading the note.

She wondered what kind of errand was so important that Tommy couldn't have waited until she was awake so that they could have gone ashore together. Realizing that she would just have to wait for Tommy's return to get an answer, she sat down and began to enjoy the breakfast that Tommy had ordered.

After a quick shower, she got dressed and seeing that Tommy had yet to return, she decided to go up on deck and read the book she had brought but had never gotten around to reading.

"Excuse me miss, but you might want to think about putting on some sunscreen," the woman on the lounge chair next to her said as she woke Nikki from her nap.

"Oh wow, I must have accidentally fallen asleep," Nikki told her. "What time is it?"

"It's a little after noon," the woman replied.

"That's odd, I was sure Tommy would have found me by now," Nikki said as she got up and made her way back to her cabin.

She searched her cabin hoping to spot another note from Tommy. Finding none, she went across the hall and let herself into his room. She looked around and saw no evidence that Tommy had been back there.

"Why hasn't he come back yet?" she wondered as she decided to just go back to her room and wait.

"There you are," Tommy said as Nikki found him standing inside her room.

"I was just looking for you," Nikki told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"If I had known I was going to come back to a greeting like that, I would have stayed gone longer," Tommy said as he smiled.

"Where were you?" Nikki questioned as she sat down on the bed.

"I just had a little errand to take care of," Tommy replied.

"An errand that took all morning?" Nikki questioned.

"Yeah, sorry if I kept you waiting, I promise you it'll be worth it," Tommy answered.

"Wait, so your errand had something to do with me?" Nikki inquired.

"As a matter of fact it did, but you'll have to wait until later because it's a surprise," Tommy informed her.

"Well how long do I have to wait?" she asked.

"I promise all will be revealed soon, now what do you say we go for a swim," Tommy told her.

They spent the rest of the afternoon aboard the ship with Nikki trying to get Tommy to reveal his surprise but he wouldn't. The only thing he would tell her was that they were going ashore for dinner. This really didn't tell her anything because they had gone out to dinner numerous times since arriving in Hawaii. Nikki had decided to wear the Hawaiian dress that she had bought a few days earlier from a little shop in Maui.

"Tommy, where are you taking me?" Nikki asked as they got out of the taxi and Tommy had blind folded her so that she couldn't see where they were going.

"Just trust me," Tommy said as he led her along a sandy path.

"We're on the beach aren't we?" Nikki asked as she began to feel the sand on her feet.

"Take a look," Tommy replied as he removed the blindfold.

Nikki looked at the scene before her. There was a table for two set up on the beach with candles in the middle of it and behind the table, the sun was just beginning to set.

"Oh Tommy, this is so beautiful," Nikki said of the scene before her.

"I just wanted this night to be special," he told her.

"Well, mission accomplished," she replied as he took her hand and led her to the table.

"Tommy, this was so wonderful," Nikki said once they had finished eating some time later.

"I'm glad you liked it," he replied.

"So it took you all morning to set this up?" she questioned.

"Actually, setting this dinner up was easy, however, finding this wasn't," he said as he brought out a small box from his pocket.

"Tommy, what is this?" Nikki inquired.

"Open it," Tommy told her.

Nikki reached across the table and took the small box in her hand. Suddenly, a nervous feeling overtook her as she began to open it and revealed the ring that was inside of it. While she was opening it, Tommy got out of his chair and knelt down in front of her.

"This can't be what I think it is," Nikki said as Tommy took her hand.

"Nicole Mitchell, will you marry me?" Tommy asked.

"Marry you, Tommy we've known each other for less than two weeks, you can't be serious," Nikki replied not believing this was really happening.

"I've never been more serious in my life, I can't explain how it happened, but I've fallen in love with you and who cares that we haven't known each other that long, we can spend the rest of our lives learning about each other," Tommy told her.

"Tommy, I'm falling in love with you too but that doesn't mean we should get married, why not try dating first, I mean San Francisco is only a plane ride away from Reefside, we can make it work," Nikki said.

"No, it doesn't matter that we're only a plane ride away from each other, long distance relationships never work, I should know I've tried it twice," Tommy replied.

"I don't know what to say, this is all happening a little too fast for me," Nikki admitted.

"I know I'm sorry for springing this on you but we only have a few more days left before we leave, Tommy told her.

"I can't give you an answer yet, I need some time to think about this," Nikki replied.

"Fair enough, you can sleep on it and give me your answer tomorrow," Tommy said as he got up.

Nikki sat alone in her room after returning from dinner with Tommy. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Tommy had actually proposed marriage to her. She knew he had been disappointed that she didn't say yes right away but she needed time to think about all of this. She wanted desperately to call Sami. Her twin was the only one who could help her make some sense of all this. But realizing that her family had probably cut off all communication with her until her return she knew she was on her own in making this decision. She remembered her aunt telling her a story about being in this predicament herself once. _It worked for her so maybe it'll work for me._ _I know I promised Dad I wouldn't use any magic but I don't think I have any other choice. _

"My heart is strong,  
my spirit is weak,  
it is an answer that I seek,  
the question burns within the fire,  
so I may hear my heart's desire," she said reciting the spell as best she could from memory and hoping that it would work.

She then went into the bathroom to wash her face and put on her pajamas to get ready for bed. Upon returning to the room, she was surprised to find a little girl sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Who are you?" she asked her.

"Don't you know?" the little girl questioned.

"You're me," Nikki stated seeing the white dress the little girl was wearing and remembering that her father's mother had made the dress for her when she was about ten years old.

"But how did you get here?" Nikki asked.

"I was playing with my sister when I heard someone calling for me," the little girl explained.

"Oh no, somehow that spell must have conjured up my past self," Nikki said.

"Are you really me all grown up?" little Nikki asked.

"Yes, I am, I'm sorry for bringing you here, I was trying to find some answers about something, I promise we'll find a way to get you back home," Nikki told her.

"You look sad, what's wrong?" little Nikki questioned.

"Someone asked me to marry him tonight," Nikki answered.

"We're getting married!" little Nikki said with excitement in her voice.

"I remember now, being your age, I used to wear that white dress all the time and pretend to be a bride on her wedding day," Nikki replied.

"I can't wait to get married, I want a husband just like daddy, someone who will love me and take care of me, and make me feel safe," little Nikki revealed.

"I wish I felt the way you did about marriage, so carefree and unafraid," Nikki told her.

"I've been waiting for this day," an old woman said as the little girl disappeared and she appeared in her place.

"What happened to the little girl?" Nikki questioned.

"Don't worry, she'll be back home playing with her sister and forget all about you," the old woman replied.

"Let me guess, you're me too," Nikki said.

"A much older version but yes, I am," the older Nikki told her.

"Then perhaps you can tell me, am I supposed to marry Tommy, are you married to him now, is that why my spell brought you here," Nikki questioned.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, it would ruin the future if I did, all I can say is that you mustn't be afraid to love again, I know you've been hurt but I promise things will turn out alright in the end, whether you marry Tommy or not," the older Nikki said as she too disappeared.

"That was too weird," Nikki said as she lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she awoke and walked across the hall to Tommy's cabin. She knocked on the door and he opened it to let her inside.

"Ok, let's do it," Nikki said once he had shut the door.

"Let's do what?" Tommy asked.

"Let's get married, that is if you still want to," Nikki told him.

"Of course I want to, are you sure this is what you want," Tommy replied.

"I've dreamed of this ever since I was a little girl and like you said who cares how it happened, all that matters is that we love each other," Nikki said.

"You don't know how happy you've just made me," Tommy said as he picked her up and twirled her around the room. He then went over and got the ring from the nightstand next to his bed and put it on her finger.

"Tommy, how are we going to pull off a wedding in a day?" Nikki asked.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to say yes or not but I spoke with the Captain and he just happens to have a friend who's a justice of the peace on the Big Island and he's agreed to marry us as a favor to the Captain and the Captain said we could hold the wedding on the deck of the ship and use our fellow cruisers as witnesses," Tommy informed her.

"Wow, you don't waste time do you," Nikki commented.

"I know this probably isn't the kind of wedding you dreamed about but we just don't have much time," Tommy replied.

"It doesn't matter, all I want is to marry you," Nikki said as she kissed him.

"Ok, so I'm going to go and see about all the legal stuff, and I'll have the Captain contact the justice of the peace, with any luck we can be married by tonight," Tommy told her.

"In that case, I guess I better go try and find a dress," Nikki said as they parted ways.

It took some work, but the Justice of the Peace agreed to waive the normal three day waiting period that was usually needed to obtain a marriage license. The Captain put the crew to work and they set up the deck of the ship for the ceremony to take place. Everything was finally ready just as the sun began to set. Tommy stood at the front of the aisle with the Justice of the Peace dressed in a simple black suit and waited for the ceremony to begin. The ceremony was being witnessed by a few people who had been on the cruise with them.

As the music started, Tommy watched as Nikki walked down the aisle escorted by the Captain. Nikki had chosen a simple short white silk dress with spaghetti straps and had pulled her brown hair into a simple but elegant ponytail.

"We are here to participate in a wedding. By this act we unite Thomas and Nicole as husband and wife. What we do today is done in conformity to the laws of the state of Hawaii and in the tradition of men and women of all places and times," the Justice of the Peace spoke as he began the ceremony.

"Thomas and Nicole, you stand before me having requested that I marry you. Do you both do this of your own free will?" he asked.

"We do," they answered together.

"Then let us continue. Thomas, if it is your desire to become the husband of Nicole, then repeat after me."

"I, Tommy, take you, Nikki, to be my wife, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us," Tommy said as he looked into her eyes.

"I, Nikki, take you, Tommy, to be my husband, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us," Nikki recited to him.

"Tommy and Nikki, you have shared promises in our presence. Do you have a token or symbol which you wish to exchange?" the Justice of the Peace asked.

"Nikki, I give you this ring as a constant reminder of the promises we exchanged today. As you receive this ring, receive my promise of faithfulness to you," Tommy said.

"Tommy, I give you this ring as a constant reminder of the promise we exchanged today. As you receive this ring, receive my promise of faithfulness to you," she replied.

"Tommy and Nikki, you have exchanged your promises and given and received tokens in my presence. By these acts you have become husband and wife. According to the laws of the state of Hawaii, I hereby pronounce you are husband and wife. You may seal your promise with a kiss," the Justice of the Peace told them.

"Therefore, by the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii I pronounce that they are husband and wife, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **_Ok, the time has come to reveal the crossover. Though I think one reader probably already figured it out. This is a Charmed/Power Rangers crossover. Nikki's family will make a huge appearance in this chapter._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Tommy or any of the characters from Charmed._

**HarryPassionFan: **_Kudos to you for recognizing that spell was from Charmed. You'll be seeing plenty more. It was one of my favorite shows! I did some research and contrary to popular belief most ship Captains are not certified to perform marriages. _

**John Chubb: **_Yeah, things are definitely about to pick up. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_Hope I can keep your excitement with this next chapter. _

"Good morning wife," Tommy said as Nikki opened her eyes.

"I never get tired of hearing that," Nikki said as she smiled.

"I am so glad you decided to come home with me," Tommy told her.

"Me too and this is our honeymoon after all," Nikki replied as she kissed him.

"Yeah but don't you think your family might start to get worried," Tommy said after they broke apart.

"I left a message at the apartment for Sami, so I'm sure she's told them by now that I decided to stay away a little longer," Nikki told him.

"Ok, but when I come back, we should talk about how we want to break the news of our marriage to both our families," Tommy said as he pulled on a pair of boxers and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked.

"To make us some breakfast, I'm starving," Tommy answered.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Nikki said as she started to get up.

"No, stay where you're at I want to serve you breakfast in bed," Tommy said as he left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Nikki lay back in the bed and closed her eyes. She was just about to start falling asleep when she felt herself dematerializing. _Uh oh_, she thought and quickly grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around herself as she disappeared from the room.

"_Power of the sister rise,  
Course unseen across the skies,  
Come to me, I call you near.  
Come to me and settle here.  
Blood to blood,  
I summon thee.  
Blood to blood, return to me," _Sami recited.

Suddenly, Nikki found herself no longer in Tommy's bed but standing in the middle of the attic and surrounded by the entire family who were shocked by her appearance.

"I guess we don't have to wonder what she's been up to," said Nikki's seventeen year old brother Henry.

"Who the hell summoned me?" Nikki asked as she pulled the sheets tighter around herself.

"It was me, I gave them your message but when we didn't hear from you we started to get worried," Sami answered.

"Melinda, why don't you go downstairs and find your cousin a robe to put on," Nikki's Aunt Piper told her youngest child who was nineteen.

"I can not believe you guys did this to me," Nikki told them as they continued to stare at her.

"I can't believe you didn't call and explain to us what's going on," her mother Paige Matthews-Mitchell replied to her daughter.

"I left a message," Nikki responded as Melinda appeared and handed her a robe which she put on over the sheets.

"Yeah a message which said that you decided not to come home but gave no explanation as to why," her cousin and roommate Priscilla reminded her.

"I'm sorry, I was going to call and explain things further but I guess I just got distracted," Nikki told them.

"I think we all have a pretty good idea of what that distraction was," her cousin Chris added in.

"Oh my gosh, I just realized something, what if we summoned her while she was in the middle of something," her Aunt Phoebe said.

"Mom's right, we could have exposed her as a witch," Phoebe's youngest daughter Phyllis agreed.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here, and to answer your question I was alone when you called but if it had been a few minutes earlier then yeah you would have exposed me," Nikki replied.

"Sweetheart, you know I wouldn't normally have agreed to let Sami summon you like she did but you had us really worried when you didn't call and just left that message," her father Henry explained.

"So who's the guy?" her cousin Prue, Phoebe's oldest daughter asked.

"I'd kinda like to know that too, he's obviously not a witch if we almost exposed you," her cousin Wyatt who was the oldest of them all said.

"Look, I really don't have time to get into this with you, if Tommy comes back and finds me gone he's gonna think something happened to me," Nikki told them.

"So his name is Tommy, I can't believe you actually met a guy," Sami said excitedly.

"He must be pretty special for you to not come home," Priscilla replied.

"Why don't we cut Nikki a little slack, I mean shouldn't we be happy that she was just with some guy and not in more serious trouble," her Uncle Leo said speaking for the first time.

"Leo, did you just hear yourself, you said some guy for all we know he could be a demon in disguise," Piper told him.

"He's not a demon," Nikki responded.

"How do you know?" Phoebe questioned.

"I just do, trust me Tommy's not a demon," Nikki told them.

"Maybe we should pay this guy a visit just to make sure," Wyatt said.

"We could cast a truth spell on him," her brother Henry suggested.

"Don't even think about," Nikki warned them.

"Actually, that may not be such a bad idea, it worked for me once and I learned what a scumbag the guy I was dating was and I ended it before it became too late," her mother told her.

"No, I forbid it, I'm not letting you cast a spell on him, why can't you just trust my judgment," Nikki said.

"I could check him out without using any spells," her Uncle Coop finally said.

"That's right, Coop can just check his heart to make sure it's pure," Phoebe said supporting her husband.

"He'll never even know that I'm there," Coop told Nikki.

"Hey Nicks, what's that on your hand?" Sami suddenly asked her and Nikki silently wished that the floor would swallow her.

"It looks like a ring," Melinda said as she tried to get a closer look.

"It's nothing," Nikki said as she tried to hide her hand.

"Nicole Penelope Mitchell, that better not be what I think it is," her mother told her.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think that Nikki ran off and got herself hitched," Sami said not believing that Nikki would ever do something like that.

"Yeah right, this is Nikki we're talking about," Priscilla told her.

"Nikki, why aren't you denying what your sister said?" her father inquired.

"Because she's right, I got married in Hawaii," Nikki answered and everyone gasped.

"And you all thought I was the family screw up," Chris responded.

"Alright, everyone who's last name is Mitchell, home now," Paige ordered as she grabbed her husband's hand and orbed next door to their home as Sami, Nikki, and Henry orbed as well.

"Nikki, what were thinking marrying someone you barely know," Paige said once her family was in their own house.

"I don't know what to say Mom, I love him," Nikki told her.

"Sweetheart, how can you love this guy, you've only known him for what two weeks?" Henry Sr. questioned.

"I didn't mean for this to happen believe me, but how can you and mom say anything, you only dated for what about a month before you decided to get married," Nikki replied.

"Your father and I aren't the issue here," Paige told her.

"That's not fair, you don't Tommy, he loves me," Nikki said.

"So he's cool with you being a witch?" Henry Jr. suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I remember what it was like when your mother first revealed to me that she was a witch and I have to say it took some getting used to," her father replied.

"I, um, haven't told him yet," Nikki informed them.

"Wait a sec, you married this guy and didn't think to stop and say 'oh by the way I'm a witch," Sami questioned.

"Oh Nikki, what have you done?" Paige asked.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have married him without telling him the truth but I couldn't help myself," Nikki replied.

"You have to tell him the truth," her father told her.

"I know and I will, please don't be angry with me," Nikki said but didn't wait for their reply as she orbed herself back to Tommy's house.

Nikki was relieved to find the bedroom empty as she orbed herself back onto the bed. A minute after she arrived, Tommy appeared with a look of panic on his face.

"What's wrong did you burn the toast or something?" Nikki teased him.

"Actually I never got started, didn't you hear the doorbell ring," he replied.

"Um, no I guess I fell back asleep," Nikki told him.

"I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this," Tommy said.

"Tell me what?" Nikki questioned.

"My parents are downstairs," Tommy answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **_Thanks to my newest reviewers and those of you who have stuck with this story from the beginning. I'm still sorting out where I want this story to go so bear with me. And for those of you who aren't familiar with Charmed here's a quick note about the families. _

_Piper is the oldest Halliwell sister and she's married to Leo. Their kids are Wyatt-age 29, Chris-28 and Melinda-19. _

_Phoebe is next and she's married to Coop who's a Cupid. Their three daughters are Prudence-27, Priscilla-24 and Phyllis-18. _

_Paige is married to Henry Mitchell and they are the parents to Nikki and Sami who are 25 and son Henry who's 17. _

**Romilly McAran: **_It won't matter how much or how little you know about Charmed to enjoy this story. Yes, in this story the Charmed Ones have heard of the Power Rangers. And your right one of the first things that will come to Tommy's mind after learning Nikki's secret is his dealings with Rita. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_I've been wanting to write a story about the Charmed Ones kids for a while now but I wanted to include PR somehow. Yeah, I couldn't decide which sister should name a daughter Prue but I chose Phoebe because I wanted all of her daughters to have names that started with a P. Yeah, Phoebe's kids are probably more likely to pull this kind of stunt but as you can see the family was shocked because this was something that Nikki would have never done. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I am going to maintain that Tommy's parents do not know of their son's involvement as a PR. Trust me, there will be visits from Tommy friends especially once they learn of Tommy's quickie wedding. And Tommy will be looking for some advice on how to deal with Nikki's secret. _

**BellaCordelia: **_I wanted the whole family to be in on things just to makes things harder for Tommy and Nikki. I'm looking forward to seeing where I can take this story as well. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_Tommy's parents will be very surprised by their son's news. _

**John Chubb: **_I only used the title Bewitched because of the whole mortal marrying a witch thing but it was always meant to revolve around Charmed. I was so excited to see Melody Perkins in an episode of Charmed it brought back great memories of her when she was on PR and I wondered how many people would know who she was. _

"What's wrong did you burn the toast or something?" Nikki teased him.

"Actually I never got started, didn't you hear the doorbell ring," he replied.

"Um, no I guess I fell back asleep," Nikki told him.

"I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this," Tommy said.

"Tell me what?" Nikki questioned.

"My parents are downstairs," Tommy answered.

Minutes earlier

Tommy smiled to himself as he walked downstairs headed to the kitchen to make breakfast for his wife. He still couldn't believe it. He, Thomas James Oliver had fallen in love with a woman in two weeks and then had married her. Hayley would never believe this one. After all, she was the once responsible for making him go on the cruise in the first place.

Tommy was just pulling open the refrigerator door when he heard his doorbell ring. Assuming it was probably Hayley; he left the kitchen to answer the door and wondered how he would break his news to his friend.

"Surprise," Tommy's mother said as he opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked obviously not prepared to find them on his doorstep.

"See Lily, I told you we should have called first, it looks like we just woke him up," Rick Oliver told his wife.

"I know we should have called but we just couldn't wait to hear how your cruise went," Lily replied.

"Son, aren't you going to let us in," Rick said as Tommy just stood there staring at them.

"Um, yeah of course, sorry," Tommy said as he moved out of the way and let them inside where his father sat down their bags.

"So what are you guys doing in town, I thought the plan was for me to come up and see you once I got back," Tommy told them as they all sat down in the living room.

"I know but we thought you were going to come straight home after the cruise," his father answered.

"When we didn't hear from you we got a little worried," his mother revealed.

"You mean you got worried, I told you he was probably fine," Rick told his wife.

"Excuse me a moment you two, I need to use the bathroom," Lily told them.

"Use the one down here please," Tommy called after her as she left the room.

"Son, are you alright, you're acting kind of strange," his father told him once they were alone.

"I'm just surprised to see you that's all," Tommy replied.

"Am I safe in assuming that we caught you at a bad time?" Rick inquired.

"What would make you think that?" Tommy asked.

"You obviously didn't want your mother going upstairs and I'm pretty sure that purse sitting on the coffee table isn't yours," his father pointed out.

"It could just be Hayley's and she could be working in the lab," Tommy told him.

"There aren't any other cars outside," Rick replied.

"Sometimes it sucks having a policeman for a father," Tommy joked.

"Look, if you want I can make up some excuse to your mother and get her out of here for awhile," his father suggested.

"No Dad, you don't have to do that, I'd actually like for you guys to meet her," Tommy told him.

"Who is it that you want us to meet?" Lily asked as she returned.

"It seems our son has a girl upstairs that he wants us to meet," Rick informed her.

"I guess we have rather lousy timing," Lily said as she sat down on the couch.

"It's ok Mom, I was actually going to bring her to meet you anyway, I'll be right back," Tommy said as he went upstairs.

In the bedroom

"Your parents are here now?" Nikki questioned after Tommy had told her the reason for his panicked look.

"Yeah they decided to surprise me with a visit," Tommy replied.

"Something tells me it's them who's going to be surprised," Nikki said.

"I didn't plan on telling them like this, I was hoping that you'd agree to come to Angel Grove next week to meet them," Tommy told her.

"Well, we can't keep them waiting forever, I guess we better get this over with," Nikki said as she got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Moments later after they were both dressed, Nikki and Tommy walked downstairs holding hands as they entered the living room where Tommy's parents were sitting on the couch.

"Mom, Dad, I have some interesting and exciting news to tell you," Tommy said as he and Nikki stood in from of them. "I'd like you to meet Nicole Mitchell-Oliver."

"Did he just say Oliver?" Lily asked as her face grew pale.

"He did indeed," Rick responded.

"I know this is a shock but there really wasn't an easier way to break it to you," Tommy told them.

"So, um when, how did this happen," Rick said after a few minutes.

"We met and fell in love on the cruise and the next thing I know I was asking Nikki to marry me," Tommy explained.

"Well Nikki, it's nice to meet you," Rick said as he got up to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, I know this is a really big thing to spring on you," Nikki told him.

"May I ask how your parents took this news?" Rick asked.

"We haven't told them yet," Nikki replied.

"Mom, are you ok?" Tommy inquired seeing this mother hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry, this is just a bit shocking, we come here only to find that our only son has gotten married to a woman that we don't know in fact a woman that you don't really know either," Lily said.

"I know how you feel Mrs. Oliver, I had the same thoughts when Tommy first proposed to me," Nikki told her.

"And yet you married him anyway?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, I did, I just knew in my heart that I wanted to marry him," Nikki replied.

"Oh Tommy, I knew that you had a hard time with relationships after what happened with Kimberly and Kat but I never thought you'd marry the first girl you felt an attraction to," his mom said.

"Mom, this has nothing to do with me getting over my past relationships, I've been over them for a long time, I love Nikki with all of my heart and she's my wife now, so you better get used to it," Tommy told her.

"Son, how can you love her, you don't even know her, you don't know what kind of family she comes from, she could be a criminal or hiding something terrible from you," Lily replied.

"Say whatever you want about me but leave my family out of this," Nikki told her.

"Mom, I know you're upset but please don't take things out on my wife, it's me you're mad at," Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy, the door was unlocked so I just came on in, I could swear that's your parents car outside," Hayley said as she walked into the living room.

"Hello Hayley," Rick Oliver greeted.

"Welcome Home," Hayley said as she went over and gave Tommy a hug.

"Hi I'm Hayley," she said as she turned to greet Nikki.

"I'm Nikki, Tommy's told me a lot about you," Nikki replied.

"So I see you haven't told Hayley your news either," Lily butted in.

"What news is that?" Hayley asked.

"Nikki isn't just some girl that Tommy started dating, she's his wife," Lily revealed.

"You're married?" Hayley inquired.

"Yes, we met on the cruise," Tommy told her.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Hayley said as she hugged them both.

"Thanks Hayley, I wish everyone felt that way," Tommy replied.

"I'm sorry but I just can't pretend to be happy about any of this," Lily said.

"Son, maybe your mother and I should go," Rick told him.

"Yeah, I guess so," Tommy replied as his dad picked up their bags and his mom followed him out.

"Just give her sometime, I'm sure she'll come around," Hayley told him.

"I hope so," Tommy replied.

"I'm going go and let you guys sort this out, I really am happy for you and I look forward to getting to know you Nikki," Hayley said as she turned to leave

"Bye Hayley, nice meeting you," Nikki called after her.

"I'm really sorry about my mom," Tommy told Nikki as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok, she was just shocked," Nikki said.

"So do you think your parents will take the news any better?" Tommy asked after he let her go.

"Tommy, we need to talk," Nikki said.

"You're not going to say my mother's right and we should call it quits are you?" Tommy asked.

"No, but your mom is right about one thing," Nikki told him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"I am hiding something Tommy there was something I should have told you before we got married, something that might have made you change your mind about me, and maybe you wouldn't have married me in the first place," Nikki explained.

"Just tell me, I'm sure whatever it is we'll work through it," Tommy told her.

"There just isn't an easy way to say this," Nikki replied.

"Nikki, I love you and there's nothing you could say that would make me change my mind about how I feel," Tommy promised.

"Tommy, I'm a witch," she blurted out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **_I'm very honored to have this story included on the Pern and Friends Reading Recommendations C2. I hope I can keep this story worthy of that acknowledgement. And because of that, I'm going to do a quick update._

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, Tommy's reaction to the news that his wife is a witch. _

**TheSilentShogun: **_I'm glad you like the crossover. I'll work on writing longer chapters. Tommy won't meet up the with Halliwell clan just yet, that'll most likely happen in the next chapter. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I love writing cliffhangers. It leaves you readers wanting more. _

"Tommy, I'm a witch," Nikki blurted out.

"Oh Nikki, if this is about what my mother said about me not knowing you and you marrying me even when you had doubts, just forget it, I love you and I'm not going to let my mom or anyone make me think that this marriage was a mistake," Tommy replied.

"No Tommy, you don't get it, I'm not calling myself a witch because of what your mother said, I AM a witch," Nikki told him.

"What does that mean exactly that you're a witch?" Tommy questioned.

"You remember the show Bewitched right?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with you being a witch," Tommy responded.

"Well you know the whole unsuspecting mortal falls in love and gets married only to learn that his new wife is a witch, guess what you're the unsuspecting mortal," Nikki explained.

"But that was just a TV show," Tommy commented.

"This isn't, this is real, I am a witch with magical powers and all that," Nikki replied.

"So you practice witchcraft, that's not so terrible I guess, I mean there are lots of people who are into that kind of stuff these days," Tommy told her.

"Yeah but the difference between me and those kind of witches is that most of them aren't real witches, Wicca is just something they've chosen to explore, I was born into this Tommy, my family line was started centuries ago and my mother, my aunts, their mother, their grandmother and all the women before them were born as witches," Nikki informed him.

"Next thing your going to tell me is that you cast spells and fly on broomsticks," Tommy joked.

"We do cast spells but that whole flying on a broom thing is just a myth, though from a story that Aunt Phoebe told me that whole myth was probably her fault but that's not really important now," Nikki replied.

"I'm sorry but this is just a little hard to believe," Tommy told her.

"Maybe it would help if I showed you my power," Nikki said.

"Ok," Tommy told her.

"Purse," she said as her purse disappeared from the coffee table in a flash of tiny blue lights and reappeared in her hands.

"How did you do that?" Tommy questioned.

"I have the power of telekinesis, well in my case it's known as telekinetic orbing because of my whitelighter abilities, all I have to do is call for something and it appears, I can also use it to transport myself from one place to another," Nikki informed him.

"What's whitelighter?" Tommy asked.

"Basically it's like a guardian angel for witches," Nikki said.

"Wait, so not only are you a witch but you're also an angel?" Tommy inquired.

"No, I'm not an angel, I'm only a half whitelighter, most whitelighters are people who died but were basically good people and then their given the choice to move on to the afterlife or become a whitelighter who are given witches as charges to protect, in my case the power was inherited because my mother was born as a half-witch, half-whitelighter, actually now that I think about it the only half-whitelighters in existence are all in my family but I guess we really shouldn't get into all of that just yet," she explained.

"Nikki, how can you be a witch, you're not evil, and I thought witches were evil," Tommy said.

"That's just how all the fairytales portray us, I'm not saying their aren't evil witches out there but my family and I aren't like that, we're good witches, in fact, we've been charged with keeping this world safe by fighting evil and saving the innocent," she told him.

"Why is your family so special and exactly what do you mean by fighting evil?" Tommy asked.

"Our family name is Halliwell and long ago it was prophesized that the three most powerful witches in the universe would come from our line and be known as the Charmed Ones, those three turned out to be my aunts Prue, Piper and Phoebe and when Prue died they learned that there was a fourth sister, my mother Paige, a product of their mom a witch and Sam her whitelighter, thus the whole half-witch, half-whitelighter thing, my mother and my aunts fought for years against the demons and creatures of the underworld protecting witches and other innocent people using the powers they had been born with, they fought for years before they defeated the demons long enough to have some peace and start families of their own, but now the demons are back and stronger than ever and the fight's been taken up by my cousins and me," Nikki told him.

"Did you just say your family fights demons?" Tommy questioned.

"Yes, despite what people think about that only being stuff in movies, demons are real and they've been fighting my family for centuries and they'd like nothing better than to rid the world of my entire family, which is why I should have told you all of this before we got married because it's only a matter of time before the underworld learns of my marriage and they won't hesitate to come after you to get to me," Nikki replied.

"There are demons after me," he stated.

"It's a definite possibility but don't worry I won't let them hurt you, I can protect you," she told him.

"You say that you're a good witch but how do I know that you didn't cast a spell on me to make me fall in love with you, maybe your plan all along was to trick some guy into marrying you," Tommy replied.

"I would never do that, in fact that's the one thing a witch can't do, we can't force anyone to fall in love with us, it wasn't a spell that made us fall in love, it happened naturally," she said as she reached over to take his hand but he jerked it away from her.

"You should have told me what I was getting myself into," Tommy said as he got up and started pacing around the room.

"I know you're right and I'm sorry, I mean for the first time in my life, I was happy and I didn't plan on meeting anyone much less someone that I'd end up falling in love with so when you asked me to marry you at first I thought it was crazy but then I looked inside my heart and I just decided to take a chance and I pushed all my doubts aside and didn't think about the consequences of my actions," she told him.

"I can only imagine what mom's going to say when she learns this," Tommy stated.

"Tommy, you can't tell your mom, you can't tell anyone who would expose me or my family as witches, it would put us all in terrible danger and it would interfere with all the good work that we're doing," Nikki replied.

"But you just told me, how do you think your family's going to feel when they learn that you married a mortal and have told him your secret?" Tommy questioned.

"They already know, in fact they were the ones who suggested that I tell you the truth and soon," she responded.

"Wait, you told your family the truth without me," Tommy said.

"I didn't really have a choice, when you came down here to make breakfast, they summoned me home, that's why I didn't hear the doorbell when your parents arrived, and then Sami saw my ring and I had no choice to admit that I was married and as for that whole mortal thing, it's not that big of a deal in my family because my dad's a mortal," she answered.

"And your dad's fine with your mom being a witch?" he asked.

"He was scared by it at first until he saw firsthand all the good work she and her sisters were doing and he wasn't too happy when he learned that my sister, brother and I took up the fighting but he understands that it's our destiny but it doesn't make him worry any less about us," she told him.

"I need some time to process all of this," Tommy said.

"Take all the time you need, if you have more questions I can explain everything," Nikki replied.

"I want you to be alone," he said.

"Ok, I guess I'll wait upstairs," she said as she got up.

"No, I need to think about all this and I can't do that with you here," he stated.

"I don't want to leave you alone," she said.

"You don't have a choice, you should just go back to San Francisco," he told her.

"Ok, I'll go but when you're ready to talk all you have to do is call out my name and I'll hear you and I'll come back," she said as she orbed her luggage down to her and disappeared right before his eyes.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" Priscilla asked when Nikki appeared in their apartment.

"He asked me to leave," she said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"So I guess that means you told him the truth about being a witch," Priscilla responded.

"This is my fault Prissy, I never should have married him in the first place," Nikki said as she continued to cry.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine, he just needs some time, I'm sure once he's had a chance to process the news he'll be more open to the idea," Pricilla said as she pulled Nikki into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: **_Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, for taking so long to update this story. My other two fics are nearing their ends so I've been putting a lot of time into finishing them. Not to mention the fact that I have yet to find a balance between getting my school work done and finding time to write my stories. I am trying though so please be patient with me if the updates are not as frequent as they have been in the past. That being said I hope this next chapter isn't too disappointing. _

**Star Fata: **_Thanks so much, it's nice to have a new reader and reviewer.Kill Maura!_

**PrettyDiva: **_Welcome to one of my favorite reviewers, I'm glad you found this story. Don't worry things will work themselves out. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_Don't be too mad at Tommy, he just needs some time to think about this. Nikki will be ok, she has her family to console her. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Kudos to you! You're right Tommy does know all about keeping secrets and why it has to be that way sometimes. He just needs to be reminded of that. _

Nikki came out of her room at her parents' house for the first time in days. She had decided to move back in with them after learning that Sami's boyfriend Robb was spending most of his time at the apartment. Nikki didn't get along with him that well and she didn't want to cause trouble between him and Sami so she had decided leaving was the best choice for everyone.

"What do you know it lives," Henry Jr. said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Leave your sister alone," Henry Sr. said as he smiled at his daughter.

"Good morning dad," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Where's Mom?" she asked as she joined them at the table.

"She got an early call from one of her charges but she'll probably orb in to check on you later, I've got to head to work," her father said as he got up.

"I don't know why you're spending all of your time moping around over that mortal husband of yours," Henry Jr. remarked once their father was gone.

"Would you please not refer to my husband as that mortal, and our dad's a mortal remember," Nikki said as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Dad's different, he accepts us for what we are and until that mortal husband of yours does that I refuse to call him by name," Henry replied.

"You're actually trying to be all overprotective with me," Nikki said.

"Don't let it go to your head sis, I'm just sick and tired of you getting your heart broken by these guys who just don't deserve you," Henry answered.

"That's really sweet," Nikki told him as their cousin Phyllis came through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Hey Nikki, how ya feeling?" Phyllis asked.

"I'm ok," Nikki answered

"Come on Henry, we're going to be late for magic school and Uncle Leo said if we're late one more time he's going to expel us and then we'll have to wait a whole year before we can finish our training," Phyllis said as Henry got up from the table.

"Have fun you two," Nikki said as Henry grabbed Phyllis's hand and orbed them to magic school.

"You always did look beautiful in the morning," a voice said and Nikki looked up to see the last person she expected.

"How did you get in here?" she asked not moving from her seat.

"Is that any way to greet the man you love?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"I don't love you anymore, I haven't for a long time, you've got a lot of nerve showing up here like this," she told him as she discreetly removed her wedding ring from her finger.

"Come on Nikki, I love you, I couldn't stay away," he said as he gently stroked her face.

"Love, is that what you call trying to kill me," she said as she pushed his hand away.

"I had hoped you'd of gotten past that by now," he replied.

"If you don't leave here right now, so help me I'll call Wyatt and he'll vanquish you so fast you won't know what hit you," she threatened.

"I'm not afraid of Wyatt, I've learned a few new tricks since the last time you saw me," he informed her.

"Wyatt, I need you," she yelled calling his bluff.

"Fine, I'll go but I'll be back," he said as he shimmered out of the room.

"Nikki, are you ok?" Wyatt asked a moment later as he orbed into the room.

"You're too late he's gone," Nikki replied.

"Sorry, I was feeding Matthew," he told her. "Who's gone?" he asked.

"Drake, he's back," Nikki informed him.

"We better call a family meeting," Wyatt said and Nikki nodded her head in agreement.

Tommy walked up to the house in Angel Grove and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, a brunette woman opened the door and seeing him she squealed in delight as she gave him a big hug.

"Tommy, what are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged him again to make sure that he was real.

"It's nice to see you too beautiful," he said once she let go of him.

"Come on in," she said as she moved aside to let him in the house.

"Kim, who was at the door?" a man asked from another room.

"It's Tommy," she announced as she led Tommy into the living room.

"Hey bro, it's good to see you," Jason said and Kim smiled as she watched her husband hug his best friend.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" Kim asked as they all sat down.

"This was just sort of a last minute trip," Tommy replied.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here," Jason said as the cries of a baby were heard coming through a baby monitor.

"I'll be right back," Kim said as she left the room.

A few minutes later, Kim entered the room holding her and Jason's six month old daughter.

"Ella, look who it is, it's Uncle Tommy," Kim said.

"I swear she gets more beautiful every time I see her," Tommy remarked as he smiled at his goddaughter.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Jason asked.

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned.

"For the last couple of years, we've practically had to beg and plead with you to leave Reefside and come home for a visit and now you show up at our door unannounced so my instincts tell me something's up," Jason told him.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I ran into your mom the other day and she was saying something about how you'd lost your mind or something and that we should call you and talk some sense into you but she wouldn't say why," Kim said.

"I'm not really surprised she wouldn't tell you, she probably doesn't want anyone to know that her son eloped and got married to a woman he only knew two weeks," Tommy informed them.

"Wait bro, did you just say you got married?" Jason inquired.

"Yeah, I did about a week ago," Tommy revealed as he showed him the ring on his finger.

"I don't believe this, how could you get married without us, and where is this wife because I for one can't wait to meet the woman who finally got you to settle down," Kim said.

"She must be pretty terrific if you married her after only two weeks," Jason remarked.

"I thought so too but now I'm not so sure," Tommy told them.

"Let me guess, she turned out to be something other than what you expected," Kim replied.

"You don't know the half of it," Tommy told her.

Back in San Francisco, most of Nikki's family had gathered in the attic of the Halliwell Manor to discuss the fact that Drake was back.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to orb into my house," Paige said as she paced back and forth in the attic.

"I only wish Wyatt had gotten there in time to vanquish his sorry butt," Piper said.

"He claims that he's not afraid of Wyatt and he said something about having some new tricks up his sleeves," Nikki told them.

"If that were true, he wouldn't have high tailed it out of there so fast when he heard you call me," Wyatt replied.

"Or maybe he's just biding his time before he attacks," Chris interjected.

"You don't think he found out about your marriage somehow do you?" Sami questioned.

"You should go to Tommy, he's needs to know that he may be in potential danger," Paige told her daughter.

"I can't do that, I promised to stay away from him until he called for me," Nikki answered.

"Forget what you promised, Drake is a demon and a very jealous one at that, if he finds out that you're married he won't hesitate to go after Tommy and eliminate him," Prue replied.

"I took off my wedding ring before he could notice it, so I don't think Tommy's in danger yet," Nikki said.

"Still, maybe we should keep an eye on him," Wyatt told her

"I could do it, I guess," Chris said.

"No, what if one of your charges needed you or something, I'll go," Coop spoke up.

"But Dad, if Drake shows up, you'd be powerless to stop him," Priscilla told him.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to sense Drake if he does show up and besides if Nikki's right and he hasn't learned of the marriage then we have nothing to worry about," Coop replied.

"In the meantime, we should just go on with our normal lives, but no talk of Nikki's marriage outside this house, who knows where Drake could be lurking," Paige said.

"I think I'll do some investigating and see if I can figure out what Drake's been up," Chris said.

"I'll go with you," Wyatt told him.

"He's my ex-boyfriend if anyone should do the investigating it should be me," Nikki replied.

"No, you've been too emotional lately and your powers have probably been affected, we can't have you going out and then being unable to control your powers," Paige informed her.

"Fine, I'll stay close to home, if there's one thing I know about Drake, it won't be long until he contacts me again," Nikki said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **_Thanks again for the continued to support. I was hoping to have this chapter up soon since the site will be going through some downtime on Sunday and I'd like to get my other fic updated before then. Forgive me, if the story seems to be moving a little slow I'm still sorting through the plot bunnies to see where I want this story to go. _

**RockyandAisha4life: **_Welcome to my newest reviewer! I hope I can keep you interested in this story. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Thanks! I thought you'd enjoy the JaKimness. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_You know me I live to keep you excited about all my stories. _

**BellaCordelia: **_I hate making you wait. Yeah, school is important. In fact, I'm writing this chapter during my hour break before my next class. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah I had to bring Jason and Kim into the story. I figured Jase would be the first person Tommy would turn to. Nope, you haven't seen the last of Drake. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Thanks for reviewing the last few chapters. It would have been fine with me if you had only reviewed this one but I like hearing your opinion on the last couple of chapters. All will be revealed about Nikki and Drake's past._

**Romilly McAran: **_I'd say Drake is going to be more mad than surprised when he learns of Nikki's marriage. Yeah, Tommy may have to dust off the old morphers. Read on to see what Coop learns about Tommy's heart. _

**Mark 61: **_Again, welcome to a new reviewer. I'm so happy that you are enjoying the story so far. _

Tommy sat in the living room of Jason and Kim's home when Jason came into the room and sat opposite him in a chair on the other side of the room. Kim had taken Ella to Jason's parents house where his mom would watch her until Kim was done coaching gymnastics.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Jason asked Tommy after a few moments.

"There's nothing else for me to say," Tommy replied.

"But you really haven't told me anything at all," Jason reminded him. All Tommy had told Jason and Kim was that Nikki had revealed this secret to him and that it was a big enough secret that Tommy wasn't sure if he should continue with the marriage at all.

"Like I told you before, I can't reveal Nikki's secret to you, I won't put your life in danger especially with Kim and Ella around," Tommy responded.

"Wait a sec, you never mentioned this had anything to do with danger," Jason said.

"Oops, it doesn't matter anyway," Tommy said.

"I'm not afraid of a little danger, if you don't tell me the secret how can I help you deal with it," Jason replied.

"It's against my better judgment but you're right it would be easier if I could tell you the truth, but you have to promise you won't say a word to Kim or anyone else, it's the only way to ensure that she and Ella stay safe," Tommy told him.

"You have my word bro, I won't say a word to anyone, even Kim," Jason promised.

"My wife is a witch," Tommy finally said after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure I follow you, you can't seriously think Nikki is a witch," Jason said laughing slightly.

"I don't think it I know it, she told me so herself and even showed me her powers," Tommy replied.

"This is crazy, I mean I didn't really think witches existed except for the whole Rita incident that is," Jason said.

"Now do you see my dilemma, I fall in love with this incredible woman only to learn that she's something I've despised my entire life," Tommy said.

"Do you think she cast some kind of love spell over you to get you to marry her?" Jason inquired.

"That's the first thing I thought of too but she swears she's not allowed to do that kind of thing but then why should I believe anything she says, she's a witch," Tommy told him.

"Maybe you misunderstood her, maybe she only practices witchcraft and I'm sure she' give it up if she knew how much it bothered you," Jason replied.

"No, she was born a witch, it runs in her family, apparently she comes from a long line of witches," Tommy informed him.

"This is really wild, I know I shouldn't be so surprised after all the villains and monsters that we've fought but I never actually thought there were supernatural beings living among us," Jason said.

"I just don't know what to do Jase, how can I trust her, I swore I'd never again let someone use me the way that Rita did and what if I take a chance with this marriage and it turns out to be this trap so that someone can turn me evil again," Tommy replied.

"Well how did she react when you told her about your past as a ranger?" Jason questioned.

"I didn't tell her about it," Tommy answered.

"Look bro, I know we've always had this unspoken rule about never revealing our past as rangers but don't you think you should have shared something that important with her, especially since she's your wife," Jason replied.

"I guess I just didn't think it was important, I haven't been a ranger since Mesogog was destroyed, it's just not apart of my life anymore," Tommy said.

"Dude, you keep a video diary of every ranger team in history, I think it's always going to be a part of you," Jason reminded him.

"I guess but I still don't see why I should tell her," Tommy replied.

"How about so she can understand why you're having such a hard time dealing with her being a witch, maybe she can find a way to prove to you that she's not like Rita, and maybe it would be good for her to know that her husband knows better than anyone else what it's like to keep a secret from the people around you," Jason told him.

"You're right, you're totally right about everything, I do know what it's like keeping a secret and she didn't have to tell me that she was a witch, she could have kept it from me and I would have never been the wiser," Tommy said.

"Then I think you know what you have to do, you have to go to her and explain your past as a ranger, maybe once all the secrets are out, you'll actually have a shot at saving this marriage, if that's what you want," Jason replied.

Coop materialized into the attic at the Halliwell Manor. Once in the room he spotted Nikki who was mixing a potion.

"Hello Nikki," he said.

"Uncle Coop, you're back," Nikki replied as she continued making her potion.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making a vanquishing potion for Drake, I want to be ready when he shows his face again," she answered.

"I thought you said he was more powerful now, how can you be sure the potion will be strong enough," Coop replied.

"I won't know until I try it and he only claims to have more powers he could be bluffing," she told him.

"Just promise me when the time comes you won't try and fight him alone," Coop said.

"I won't, this is just in case he catches me alone again, anyway since you're back I assume that means you have something to tell me," Nikki replied.

"The good news is Tommy's not a demon he has a good heart," Coop told her.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about," Nikki said.

"He has a strong heart but it's not without it's flaws, I sense that he's been hurt a lot, so much so that he tends to shut people out, I think falling in love with you so fast has scared him, especially since you kept this huge secret from him but despite everything he still loves you and he's deeply conflicted about that," Coop informed her.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"No, his heart is also very troubled, I sensed that a struggle had gone on inside him, a struggle against good and evil and luckily good won out but I think he still has a great fear that evil might come after him again," Coop explained.

"I have to end it," Nikki said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Coop questioned.

"You said Tommy is afraid of evil coming after him, if I stay married to him then his deepest fears are going to come true, I can't ask him to be a part of this life, it wouldn't be fair," Nikki replied.

"Nikki, I don't think running away from this will solve anything, especially running from the true love of your life," Coop told her.

"Did you say Tommy's the love of my life?" she asked.

"I've known your heart since you were born and I think Tommy's heart matches yours perfectly, don't throw away what could be your one chance at happiness," Coop said.

"But what if our love isn't enough?" Nikki questioned.

"I can't believe I'm hearing you say that, look at all the couples in this family who had to struggle just to be together, it was forbidden for your Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo to be together but they fought to stay together, and if your grandparents hadn't broken the rules your mom wouldn't exist and neither would you," Coop said.

"And if Aunt Phoebe hadn't taken a chance to be with you then she wouldn't have finally found her one true love," Nikki said.

"I think you're finally beginning to understand, if you want to make this marriage work then you're going to have to fight for it," Coop replied.

"Ok, I won't give up, let's just hope my husband feels the same way," Nikki said.

"I better go find your Aunt, I'm sure she's worried since I haven't checked in lately," Coop told her.

"Thanks a lot Uncle Coop," Nikki said as she gave him a hug.

"What's wrong?" Coop asked when Nikki pulled away from him and gasped.

"It's Tommy, he's calling for me," Nikki answered.

"Good luck," Coop told her as she orbed away.

**A/N: **_So was that chapter bad? I kinda feel like I just rushed through it. Oh well, the next chapter should be better because Tommy and Nikki will finally be face to face again._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **_Sorry for the overdue wait on this chapter. First a bad disk and then an illness prevented me from getting this chapter done. So thanks for being patient with me. Now for the chapter you've all been waiting for. Once again, my apologies for the wait. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Being a Cupid makes Coop a big fan of true love so that's why he doesn't want to see Nikki give up just yet on her marriage. Here ya go; Tommy's finally going to tell Nikki about his past. _

**BellaCordelia: **_Well said, it is time for them both to come clean about things. _

**Mark 61: **_Thanks a lot; I'm always happy when a chapter accomplishes what I need it to for the story to go on._

**PrettyDiva: **_I'm hurrying as fast as I can for ya girl. LOL Thanks for the compliment on my writing. Yeah, always have to have at least one bad guy. _

**Romilly: **_Coop's a cupid so he can only look at what kind of heart Tommy has not what's been done to him. So that's why he didn't detect Rita's spell. Tommy's fighting skills won't matter much to Drake because he's a demon and it'd only take one fireball for him to kill Tommy. Jason just seemed like the perfect person to talk some sense into Tommy. I'm not including Mystic Force into this simply because I have never seen it and don't know much about it. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_Here's the face to face, I hope it lives up to your expectations. _

**Mrs.DeSantos: **_Thanks for taking your friend's advice and reading my story. I'm glad you like it. _

**GinaStar: **_Thanks, one of my biggest worries about this story is that I wouldn't do Charmed the justice it deserves so I'm glad to know that I'm doing well so far. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Yeah, Coop's reading of Tommy was done off camera so to speak. I just didn't know how to incorporate it into the story so I just had Coop appear to Nikki after the fact. _

"Nikki, I'm ready to talk now," Tommy said as he called out in a loud voice to his wife.

"Does that really work?" Jason questioned.

"We're about to find out," Tommy replied. Minutes later, a flash of tiny blue lights appeared in the room and were soon revealed in the form of Nikki.

"Wow," Jason said after she appeared.

"Oops, guess I should have sensed whether or not you were alone first," Nikki remarked as she thought quickly of how to explain her appearance to the man who was in the room with Tommy.

"It's ok, he knows," Tommy told her.

"Knows what?" Nikki asked cautiously.

"That whole you being a witch thing," Jason said.

"I know I wasn't supposed to tell him but I really needed someone to talk to," Tommy said seeing the look of surprise on her face.

"I'm Jason Scott, an old friend of Tommy's," Jason said as he extended his hand out to her.

"Nikki Mitchell, um Oliver, but I guess you already know that," she said as she shook his hand.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me," Jason told her.

"It better be because if not you could put your loved ones in danger," she replied.

"I've already explained that to Jason, he's my best friend, we can trust him," Tommy said.

"I'm really glad you called me, there's something I need to explain to you," Nikki said as she turned to face Tommy.

"Why don't I give you two some privacy," Jason said as he started to leave the room.

"Jason wait, you don't have to leave, its better if Tommy and I are the ones to go, the longer I'm around the more at risk you are," Nikki informed him.

"I guess she's right, tell Kim and Ella goodbye for me, don't let Kim get too upset with me for leaving without saying goodbye," Tommy told Jason.

"I won't, take care of yourself bro," Jason said as he gave Tommy a hug.

"Brace yourself, this is going to feel a little weird," Nikki said as she held out her hand to Tommy. Once he had taken hold of her hand she orbed the two of them out of there.

"You weren't kidding about that feeling weird," Tommy said once he and Nikki materialized into his living room.

"Yeah I know but you'll get used to it and sooner or later you won't even feel it anymore," Nikki said

"Nikki, there's something I need to tell you," Tommy said as he took a seat on the couch and motioned for her to sit down.

"I know you must have a lot of things to say to me but something's happened that I think you should know," Nikki replied.

"That may be so but there's something I owe you and it can't wait," Tommy told her.

"Tommy, you don't owe me anything, I mean we wouldn't even be in this mess if I had just told you the truth from the beginning," Nikki said.

"I owe you an apology, I'm sorry for running out on you, I should have tackled the problem head on instead of hiding behind my fears," Tommy told her.

"Well you have to admit I dropped a pretty big bomb on you so who can blame you for wanting to get as far away from me as possible," Nikki replied.

"Even so, it's still no excuse for the way I reacted especially since I know what it's like to have to keep a secret, in fact I've kept one for years from my parents and even now they still don't have a clue," Tommy said.

"What kind of secret could you possibly have?" Nikki inquired.

"Remember when I told you I was from Angel Grove and you remarked that you'd heard about the power rangers," Tommy said.

"Yeah so what, you're going to tell me that you were a power ranger," Nikki joked.

"Yeah I was, all through high school, in fact it wasn't that long ago that I led another team of rangers right here in Reefside," Tommy told her.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" Nikki questioned.

"Come on I want to show you something," Tommy said as he walked over to a T-Rex model and touched the jaw which opened a secret passageway in the wall.

"What is this place?" Nikki asked after she had followed Tommy downstairs into the lab.

"Two years ago, it was the headquarters for the Dino Rangers until it was destroyed, now it's just an ordinary lab where Hayley and I still do experiments," he said as he sat down a the computer and typed something in.

"This is amazing," Nikki said as she watched as a video of Tommy and the other Dino Rangers came on the screen.

"I have the entire history of every power rangers team on here, I've sort of made it my duty to keep up the legend of the power for future generations," Tommy revealed.

"So how did you get to become a power ranger?" Nikki asked.

"I'm glad you asked, it actually has a lot to do with why I reacted so strongly to your being a witch," Tommy said.

"How so?" she questioned.

"When I first moved to Angel Grove, I was attacked by these creatures known as putties, they were working for an evil witch named Rita whose sole purpose was to destroy the rangers who at the time were being led by Jason," Tommy began.

"Jason as in the Jason I just met?" she asked.

"Yes, Jason and four others, all my friends, his wife included were the original power rangers, when I showed up, Rita decided it was time she had a ranger of her own and she used her magic wand to put a spell on me turning me into her evil green ranger," Tommy informed her.

"You were an evil ranger," Nikki spoke.

"Yes, under Rita's spell I began to terrorize the rangers along with the city, I did a lot of terrible things back then, things that I don't like to remember to this day," Tommy said.

"But Tommy if you were under a spell none of the things you did were your fault," Nikki told him.

"I know that now but it's taken me a long time to get over it, I was just lucky to have a friend like Jason who stuck by me and helped me to break Rita's spell," Tommy replied.

"So that's why you reacted the way you did when you learned that I was a witch," Nikki said.

"Yeah, as you can see my first experience with a witch wasn't a good one, and I have been determined ever since to never let anyone take advantage of me the way that Rita did," Tommy said.

"I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what that must have been like for you," Nikki said.

"After I broke Rita's spell, the other rangers invited me to be a part of the team and I did everything I could to prove that I was worthy of that honor, the green ranger powers didn't last long but Zordon who was our mentor created the white ranger powers which I assumed and then took leadership of the team, after that we got new powers and I became the red ranger which I kept until after high school then we passed on the powers and I went to college and then eventually ended up here in Reefside," Tommy explained.

"And you never told anyone besides the other rangers I mean," Nikki said.

"It was one of the rules, no one was to ever know our secret, though there have been a few non-rangers to learn our identities, my brother David knows and so does Hayley since she helped me to create the Dino Ranger technology," Tommy replied.

"So can you understand now why I didn't tell you my secret at first, I mean people might not react so badly to finding out that you were a Power Ranger because you were doing it to save your city but people might not be so nice if they found out that there were witches living among them, it could spark another Salem Witch trial hunt or something and then my entire family could be wiped out, so I couldn't just announce my secret to you, of course I should have thought about that before marrying you," Nikki told him.

"I understand why you couldn't tell me but why marry me if you knew that eventually your secret would have to come out," Tommy said.

"I just wanted a chance you know, just a glimpse of what it was like to be normal for once, to fall in love with a guy and do something crazy like get married but I know now that it wasn't fair of me, because I'm not normal, I'll never be normal, so if you want out of this I'm sure we could get an annulment and then it'll be like this marriage never happened," Nikki told him.

"So you just want to end things just like that?" Tommy questioned.

"No, that's not what I want, I love you and I want to be your wife but if you can't accept me for what I am then what's the point of going any further," Nikki replied.

"I want to accept it, whatever problems I had in the past are just that their in the past, I love you and I still want a future with you," Tommy told her.

"Do you really mean that?" Nikki said as tears streamed down her face.

"Yeah, I do, it may take a little getting used to being married to a witch but I think I can handle it," Tommy said as leaned over and kissed her.

"I guess Uncle Coop was right," Nikki said with a smile.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"I'll explain later but right now there's something else you need to know," Nikki said as she pulled away from him.

"Whatever it is just tell me, I can take it," Tommy told her.

"Tommy before I met you I was involved with someone, actually I was sort of engaged to him but I broke it off with him a year ago, his name was Drake," Nikki revealed.

"Ok, so you were engaged before, that's not so bad," Tommy commented.

"Well, it gets worse, he's not a mortal like you but he's not a witch like me either though at the time I thought he was, it turned out that Drake was a demon who was using me to get to my family, he had this huge elaborate plan to get rid of me and then to take out my family one by one, I eventually figured it out and when I confronted him, he tried to kill me, luckily my cousin Wyatt came along but Drake managed to escape before we could vanquish him, I eventually moved on with my life and I never thought I would ever see him again," Nikki informed him.

"So you're saying that this demon ex-fiancé of yours is back?" Tommy questioned.

"Yes, he came to me a few days ago and he's apparently a lot stronger than he was a year ago and I'm afraid he could come after us, he doesn't know that I'm married yet but it won't be long before he figures it out and when he does all hell could break loose," Nikki revealed.

"I'm not afraid if that's what you think, I still have Zeo powers and I could take care of myself if Drake does decide to show up," Tommy told her.

"It's not that simple, your ranger powers might not be strong enough to resist his powers and he could kill you before you even had a chance to use them," Nikki informed him.

"Well what can we do?" Tommy asked.

"I think the safest place would be with my family, now that he's revealed himself to me, he knows that I've alerted my family to his presence so he won't show up at the house again, my parents have offered to let us stay with them," Nikki replied.

"They probably hate me don't they, I mean for the way I reacted to you being a witch," Tommy said.

"Actually, your reaction isn't all that different to my father's when my mother first told him that she was a witch so I think you'll fit in just fine," Nikki told him.

"But we don't need to rush there right away do we, I mean you said that Drake doesn't even know about me yet so there's no reason that we can't just stay here," Tommy replied.

"I guess it would be ok if we waited a few days," Nikki said.

"Good because I believe I still owe you a honeymoon," Tommy told her.

"You're right, I believe you do," she said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **_In honor of the continued support for this story, I've decided to update. _

**PrettyDiva: **_As long as I have ideas for Tommy/OC stories, I'll keep writing them but at present I don't have anymore in the works just yet. I honestly haven't decided what to do with Drake yet. _

**Riverkirby: **_Thanks for being a new reviewer! I'm glad that you approve of the crossover. I just hope I can continue to make it work. _

**Romilly: **_Thanks for the info. I actually use the Writer's Guide to the PR universe a lot especially when it comes to remembering things from the show that I might have forgotten. If they ever have a marathon of Mystic Force, I'll have to check it out. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_You wanted it, you got it. Time for Tommy to meet the parents. Maybe Hayley said that Tommy wasn't a ranger anymore since he wasn't using the Zeo powers as an active ranger. _

**Slytherin-Angel44- **_I'm glad you liked that chapter. Nikki would never want anyone to be forced to live with the kinds of things that she's lived with especially since she's seen the things her father has had to watch his family go through since he's not magical like the rest of them and she just wants to make sure that Tommy has some idea of what he's getting into by staying married to her. _

"Did you get everything squared away with Hayley?" Nikki asked when Tommy came walking through the front door.

"Yeah, I told her we were going to visit your parents and she agreed to watch the house for me," Tommy told her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Nikki asked as she prepared to orb them to her parents' home in San Francisco.

"Of course, I can't wait to meet your family," Tommy told her.

"Last chance to change your mind, we could still have the marriage annulled if you want," she joked.

"Not a chance, would you just orb us already," Tommy replied.

"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you," she said as Tommy picked up their luggage and she grabbed onto to his arm and orbed them into her old room.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that," Tommy said once they reappeared.

"You will, my dad swears it only took a few months before orbing stopped making him nauseous," Nikki replied.

"So this was your old room?" Tommy asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, they haven't changed a thing since I moved out a few years ago," Nikki told him.

"It's really quiet around here," Tommy remarked.

"That's because my dad's probably still at work, Henry should be at magic school and my mom is probably off somewhere looking after her charges," Nikki replied.

"Are you going to show me the rest of the house or are we just going to hide out in your room?" Tommy asked.

"If it's a tour you want then it's a tour you'll get," Nikki said as she took his hand and led him out of the bedroom.

"This is a really nice place," Tommy said once the tour was over and both he and Nikki were sitting on the couch in the family room.

"Yeah, it's amazing that with all the Demon attacks over the years it's still managed to stay in one piece," Nikki replied.

"I can't imagine what it was like for you growing up and having to deal with all that," Tommy told her.

"Well, I'm afraid that you'll find out soon, I just hope it doesn't make you change your mind about staying married to me," she said.

"Hey, like I said before, nothing is going to keep me from staying in this marriage," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Ahem," a voice said as someone cleared their throat loudly.

"Did I mention that while we're staying here privacy might be a problem," Nikki said as she and Tommy broke apart.

"I guess you must be the new husband," Henry Jr. said looking at Tommy

"Tommy, this is my seventeen year old brother Henry," Nikki said introducing them.

"How you doing man, I'm Tommy Oliver," Tommy said as he got up to shake Henry's hand.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses about my sister, otherwise I might've had to hurt you," Henry said as he took a seat in a chair opposite them.

"Henry, honestly," Nikki said.

"No it's ok, I think it's sweet of him to want to look after you," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, well where was that sweetness when we were growing up?" she asked.

"I'd love to stay here and chat but I've got a potion to mix for my science project," Henry said as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Just try not to blow anything up," Nikki called after him.

"Do you think Henry would mind if I watched?" Tommy asked her.

"You really want to see how a potion's made?" Nikki questioned.

"Must be the scientist in me, I was great at chemistry," Tommy told her.

"Sure, go ahead, my mom always wanted my dad to be more involved in the magical side of things but he was always too busy, I think she'll appreciate you wanting to learn more about it, just don't let Henry talk you into trying anything on yourself," Nikki replied.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked.

"No, I think I'll orb over to the apartment and make sure that Sami knows about dinner tonight, Aunt Piper is having the entire family over to welcome you, are you sure you'll be ok alone with Henry," she said.

"I'll be fine," he said as he kissed her goodbye and she orbed away.

"Anyone home?" she asked after orbing into her former apartment and finding the living room empty.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" Sami asked as she came out of her room.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to flake out on dinner tonight," Nikki told her twin.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't miss meeting your new husband for anything in the world," she replied.

"What do you mean we?" Nikki asked.

"Oh come, you know I'm bringing Robb, he's going to be a part of this family one day so you might as well get used to it," Sami told her.

"You guys are really that serious?" Nikki questioned.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think he may propose to me soon," Sami replied.

"If that's what you want, then I guess I could try to be happy for you," Nikki told her.

"Good because it is," Sami said.

"Ok, I better get back home, I left Tommy with Henry," Nikki said as she orbed out.

She orbed herself into the kitchen at her parents' house. Once there she looked around to find that both Tommy and Henry were covered in smoke and everything in the kitchen had turned black.

"What the hell happened here?" Nikki asked.

"I was just giving Tommy a lesson in potion making," Henry said.

"I guess I mixed a few of the wrong things," Tommy said.

"You know from now on maybe you should just let me teach you about potions, Henry's still learning himself," Nikki replied.

"Hey, I resent that, for your information I was just giving Tommy a lesson on what not to do," Henry told her.

"Sure you were, now I better clean up this mess before Mom orbs in and kills all of us," Nikki said. "_Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to be unseen," _She said as the kitchen reappeared in its normal condition.

"How did you do that?" Tommy asked a little in shock.

"It was just a simple spell, actually it was the first one Mom really mastered when she learned about being a witch so naturally it was the first one she taught us," Nikki answered.

"I always loved that spell, it made keeping my room clean a piece of cake," Henry said with a smile.

"Come on Tommy, you should go shower and change before Mom and Dad get home," Nikki said taking his hand and leading him upstairs.

Awhile later, after Tommy was all cleaned up, Nikki and Tommy emerged from her bedroom once more and made their way downstairs.

"Well it's about time," Paige Mitchell said upon seeing them.

"Hi Mom, how was your day?" Nikki asked as she gave her mother a hug.

"I got assigned a teenager today and let me tell you she was none to happy on receiving the news of her witchly heritage," Paige replied.

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way to handle it," Nikki told her.

"Don't I always," Paige said as she then looked at Tommy.

"Mom, this is my husband Tommy Oliver," Nikki said.

"Hello Tommy, it's nice to finally meet you," Paige said giving him a hug.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your home Mrs. Mitchell, I know it couldn't have been easy finding out your daughter had married a complete stranger," Tommy replied.

"Please, call me Paige, and your right it was a surprise but as long as Nikki's happy that's all I can really hope for," Paige told him.

"Where's Dad?" Nikki asked.

"Right behind you," Henry said as he walked in the door.

"Daddy, this is Tommy," Nikki said as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you Tommy," Henry said as they shook hands.

"Well, shall we head over to your Aunt Piper's house, I'm sure dinner will be ready soon," Paige said.

"Henry, we're leaving!" Henry Sr. shouted.

"I'll be over in a minute," Henry Jr. called back.

Nikki took Tommy's hand as they followed her parents and made their way to the front door.

"We're not orbing?" Tommy questioned.

"Aunt Piper's house is just next door and my Dad doesn't see the point of orbing when we could just walk there, he likes to keep things as normal as possible," Nikki explained.

"This house is known as Halliwell Manor, it's been in our family for generations," Paige told Tommy once they had arrived at Piper and Leo's home.

"Hey Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry," Melinda said as she opened the door for them.

"Where's your Mom?" Paige asked as they all stepped inside.

"In the kitchen, dinner's almost ready," Melinda told her.

"Melinda, this is Tommy," Nikki said.

"Nice to meet you, he's cute, I approve," Melinda said as she looked him over.

"Thanks," Tommy said with a laugh.

"Is anyone else here?" Nikki asked.

"Wyatt and Chris are up in the attic and Delia is putting Matthew down in the nursery," Melinda informed her.

"Come on, I want to show the attic," Nikki said as she took Tommy hand and they started up the staircase. As they were walking up the stairs, a door appeared in the wall in front of the staircase and out walked Leo who was returning home from magic school.

"Hey Nikki," Leo greeted.

"Uncle Leo, this is my husband Tommy," Nikki said.

"Well Tommy, welcome to the family, I'm sure you'll get used to things in no time, take it from someone who used to be magical but is now just as mortal as you are," Leo told him.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Tommy said as Nikki continued to led him towards the attic.

"Come on Wyatt, we've been at this for hours and there's still no sign of Drake," Chris said as Nikki and Tommy walked into the attic. Chris was dangling a crystal over a map of the city.

"What are they doing?" Tommy questioned.

"It's called scrying, their trying to see if they can locate Drake," Nikki explained.

"So you must be the mortal who finally got our cousin here to settle down," Chris said as he walked over to them.

"His name is Tommy," Nikki said.

"Right, sorry, I'm Chris," he said.

"And I'm Wyatt, you'll have to excuse my brother, he forgets how to be civilized sometimes," Wyatt said.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Chris asked.

"Almost, we're just waiting for Aunt Phoebe's family to get here," Nikki replied.

"Welcome to the inner sanctum Tommy," Chris said as he motioned around the attic.

"What's that book?" Tommy asked seeing a book on a stand in the middle of the room.

"It's called the Book of Shadows, it holds every spell we've ever cast and it has a spell on demons that have been encountered over the years," Wyatt explained.

"Why don't you come over and take a look at it," Chris said.

"Sure if you don't mind," Tommy said.

"No, it's ok, open it," Chris said as he watched while Tommy touched the book and the book allowed him to open it.

"Satisfied now Chris," Nikki said knowing full well what her cousin was up to.

"I was just checking that's all," Chris told her.

"I don't get it," Tommy said.

"The book can only be touched by beings of good and won't allow anything evil to touch it, my brother was just testing you," Wyatt explained.

"As you can see, he's not evil," Nikki told them.

"Mom's calling," Wyatt said.

They made their way downstairs where they met a woman with long blonde hair who was coming out of the nursery.

"Tommy, this is my wife Delia," Wyatt said as he put his arm around her.

"Nice to meet you Tommy, maybe later you can meet our son Matthew but he's asleep now," Delia told him as they made their way downstairs and into the dining room.

"So this must be Tommy," Phoebe said as she approached them.

"Tommy, this is my Aunt Phoebe," Nikki said.

"Nice to meet you, my friend Hayley actually has a copy of your book," Tommy told her. Phoebe had written a book a few years ago entitled Finding Love.

"Well, you'll have to bring her by sometime and I'll sign it for her," Phoebe said.

"Hello Tommy, it's nice seeing you again," Coop said.

"I'm sorry have me met?" Tommy asked him.

"Not formally no, I'm Nikki's Uncle Coop," he said as he extended his hand to Tommy.

"And these are their daughters, this is Prudence, Pricilla and Phyllis," Nikki said as she introduced them.

"Alright everybody, dinner is served," Piper said as she brought in the last of the dishes.

"Last introduction, I promise, Tommy this is my Aunt Piper, Aunt Piper this is my husband Tommy," Nikki said.

"Hello Tommy, welcome to the family," Piper said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: **_My apologies to those of you who read my other stories and may notice that this one doesn't get updated quite as often. It's only because my other two stories are nearing completion. And the fact that I'm still not quite sure what I'm doing with this story. But I don't want to disappoint those of you who like this story so here's another chapter for you. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, Nikki's comes from quite a large family. I enjoyed writing the scene where Henry Jr. and Tommy blow up the kitchen. I had to have some fun things in there somewhere. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I'm flattered that you think this is one of the best fics on here. It's way different than how I view this fic but then again I'm the writer so I'm always hardest on my stories. Nikki is by far my favorite OC character mainly because I've used her in a number of RPG's and always tend to pair her with Tommy. (I also tend to think she's a bit like me and it's the closet I'll ever get to being with Tommy) So you will definitely see her reinvented in other fics to come about this pairing. _

**Riverkirby: **_Yes, it is a huge family. Just imagine trying to write them and making sure to include everyone. It was quite the task. Yeah, I have to admit I was imagining the scene with the kitchen in my head and what it would have looked like if it had actually happened on the show. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_When I see that you loved it, then I know I've done something right with the chapter. Thanks for loving this fic!_

**GinaStar: **_Read on to see Tommy's reaction to his first demon encounter. No morphing yet though but it will happen at some point in the story. _

**BellaCordelia: **_Technically, I just gave all the characters names. It was the show that ended by showing us that all three women would each go on to have three kids of their own thus making it indeed a very large family. But you're right, I do have a little too much fun when thinking of dialogue for their interactions. _

**Nissaa: **_It's always nice to see a new reader and reviewer! I hope I can keep you coming back for more. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_I'm glad you love what I'm doing with this fic, even if I'm not even sure what that is just yet. As for Nikki's reaction of Tommy being a Power Ranger, I'll sure she'll have more to say about it at some point. A HUGE list of supporting characters, you're telling me! (LOL) I don't think I realized what I was getting into when I took up this story. As for what they did on their honeymoon, honestly I haven't come up with anything yet. I mean how do you top meeting and getting married in Hawaii. Oh and read on to see why Sami and Robb were missing from the last chapter. _

"Good morning," Tommy said as he entered the living room in Nikki's parents' home and found his wife staring out the window.

"Hey, I thought you might be a little exhausted after meeting the entire family last night so that's why I didn't wake you," she told him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You ok, you seem to have a lot on your mind," Tommy said.

"I was just thinking about Drake lurking around out there somewhere and just plotting his attack," she answered.

"From what I understand, you have an entire family full of powerful witches, so you have nothing to worry about," Tommy told her.

"I know you're right, we are pretty powerful, especially when we all work together," Nikki said.

"So you explained to me about your powers and the whole orbing thing but what about the rest of your family, what kind of powers do they posses?" Tommy asked.

"Ok, well, me, Sami and Henry have telekinesis and orbing and we also have the ability to glamour which means we have the power to change our appearances, then there's Chris and Wyatt who like us were born with whitelighter abilities like orbing, Chris also has the power of molecular combustion, which is really just a fancy term for blowing things up, Wyatt on the other hand was born with an insane amount of powers, along with orbing, he has the power of healing, conjuring, force field projection, and he can produce energy balls, Wyatt's actually the only one of us who can beat demons by himself without any help," she explained.

"Wait, what about Melinda, I mean she's Wyatt and Chris's sister doesn't she have the power of orbing?" Tommy asked.

"Unfortunately, Melinda was born a little too late to inherit those powers, see my Uncle Leo was once a whitelighter but he ended up giving his whitelighter power up so that he could become a mortal and have a second chance at life with my Aunt Piper, therefore Melinda only has the powers she inherited from Aunt Piper as a witch, Melinda's power is known as molecular immobilization which means she can freeze things," Nikki replied.

"And what about you're other three cousins?" Tommy questioned.

"Prue, like her name sake, has the power of astral projection and she inherited Aunt Phoebe's gift of premonitions, Priscilla has the power of levitation and she recently started developing the powers of an empath which basically means she can channel people's emotions so be careful when you're around her, she hasn't figured out a way to control it yet so sometimes she can be a bit moody, and Phyllis has the power of telekinesis," Nikki finished explaining.

"And together you all use these powers to fight demons," Tommy commented.

"Yes, these powers come with a great amount of responsibility, and having them is not a glamorous as it may seem, especially since there's the whole personal gain thing we have to be careful of," Nikki replied.

"What does that mean personal gain?" he questioned.

"It basically means that we can't use our powers to make our lives easier, you know things like casting a spell to win the lottery or using our powers to get what we want, we have to work hard just like everyone else," she explained.

"Speaking of work, school will be starting soon and I still haven't figured out what's going to become of my job," Tommy told her.

"Oh Tommy, I hadn't even thought about that, this is yet again another way my secret is ruining your life," Nikki said.

"Nikki, you are not ruining my life, you gave me a choice and I chose to come here with you," Tommy said.

"Well, I guess I always could orb you back and forth, though it would be a little hard to explain to Hayley why you're no longer living in your house," Nikki said.

"I thought about that too but it would just bring too many questions, I think the best thing for me to do would be to sell the house and resign from my teaching position," Tommy revealed.

"Tommy, I can't ask you to quit your job for me," Nikki told him.

"You didn't ask, this is my decision and what you do with your family is way too important for me to ask you to move to Reefside, you need to be here with them, so the best thing for us is to make our life here together in San Francisco," he replied.

"I don't know what to say, I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have a husband who's so willing to give up so much for me," she said and then kissed him.

"I swear every time I come home the two of them are kissing," Henry Jr. said as he orbed into the room with Phyllis.

"What do you expect, their still newlyweds," Phyllis reminded him.

"Hey Phil what are you doing here?" Nikki asked after she and Tommy stopped kissing.

"I came over to help Henry with some homework," she answered.

"Yeah, well if you're going to be working in the kitchen just make sure he doesn't blow the place up again," Nikki told her as the two of them headed into the kitchen.

"Back on the subject of jobs, don't you have one that you should be getting back to," Tommy said to Nikki when they were alone again.

"Oh my gosh, you're right, I'm sure my boss is just about ready to fire me," she said.

"Well, if you need to go I'm sure I'll be ok here with Henry especially since Phyllis is here to oversee things," Tommy told her.

"Ok, I should only be at the agency for about an hour or two," she said.

Nikki got into her car that was parked outside the house and drove downtown to South Bay Social Services.

"Well, well, well, Ms. Mitchell has finally decided to grace us with her presence," her boss Lewis Mackenzie said when she walked in the door.

"Lew, I am so sorry, I never intended to be gone this long," Nikki told him.

"Well, you're lucky your one of my best agents other wise I would have fired you by now," he said.

"Oh Lew, give her a break, she just got married for goodness sake, congratulations by the way," her friend and fellow co-worker Amanda said as she gave Nikki a hug. Nikki had called her office and informed Amanda of her marriage.

"That's right, well congratulations, what's the new name?" he asked.

"It's Oliver, so from now on you can address me as Mrs. Oliver," she told him.

"Well, Mrs. Oliver, how about you get started on that stack of papers on your desk, those kids won't get adopted if their files aren't completed," he replied.

A few hours later, Nikki was finally caught up on the work that she had missed while away on vacation. She drove back home and was relieved to see that the house was still standing which meant that Phyllis and Henry were making progress on their potion making.

"Welcome back," Tommy said after she walked in the door and he gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to be gone so long but I had a lot of work to catch up on, anything exciting happen while I was gone," she said.

"I finally met Sami, she and Robb are in the family room with Henry," Tommy answered.

"So the prodigal sister returns," Nikki said as she entered the family room.

"I am so, so sorry that we missed dinner last night," Sami told her.

"Well, what great excuse are you going to come up with this time?" Nikki asked.

"It's my fault we missed dinner," Robb spoke up.

"Of course it is, but this is typical Sami behavior now that she's back with you," Nikki told him.

"Wait a sec, Nick that's not fair," Sami said.

"Don't talk to me about fair Sami, ever since you got back together with him you've been ignoring this entire family, I'm surprised you could even fit us into your schedule today," Nikki retorted.

There was silence in the room after Nikki spoke those words and she and Sami began staring at each other though it was obvious that they were still communicating.

"What's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Their fighting telepathically which probably means their saying some not so very nice words to each other," he explained.

Suddenly, Chris orbed into the room and appeared to be out of breath.

"Incoming!" Chris yelled and seconds later a man dress in all black appeared in the room.

"Look out!" Henry screamed as a fire ball appeared in the man's hands.

Tommy saw that the fireball was headed straight for Nikki and he instinctively pushed her out of the way. The fireball struck him in the arm as both he and Nikki fell to the ground.

"Potion," Henry called out as a potion appeared in his hands and he threw it at the demon and vanquished him.

"What was that all about?" Robb asked Chris.

"I was doing some investigating in the underworld and unfortunately I got caught," Chris told him.

"Well, we're lucky it was only a lower level demon, nice to see your potions are finally working," she said as she looked at her younger brother.

"That wasn't very smart you know," Nikki told Tommy.

"I couldn't help it, you're my wife, I guess I just acted on instinct," he said as he held his injured arm.

"Well, next time just let me orb out of the way," she said.

"So is this what's it's like everyday for you?" Tommy asked.

"Pretty much, we never know when some demon might want to try his luck against the kids of the Charmed Ones," she answered.

"Here, I'll take care of that," Chris said as he walked over to Tommy seeing that he was injured.

"It's really not that bad," Tommy told him.

"It looks like a pretty nasty burn to me," Henry remarked.

"There you go, just like new," Chris said as he touched Tommy's arm and it was immediately healed.

"Wow, thanks Chris," Tommy said seeing that there was no sign left that his arm had been hurt.

"Just one of the many perks of being a whitelighter," Christ told him.

"Except for the fact that Nikki, Sami, and I haven't developed our healing abilities yet," Henry replied.

"Which is exactly why until Drake is found we all need to stay on full alert," Nikki said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **_It's funny to me that so many people are enjoying this story because most of the time I'm never satisfied with where it's going. So thanks to all of you that keep me encouraged to continue with this saga. _

**Riverkirby: **_Thanks for the compliment on my action scene. Those are actually the ones I'm most afraid to write and don't write and have been avoiding in my other fics. _

**GinaStar: **_I hope all is well for you and that the tornados passed you by. Yeah I've been toying with the idea of somehow giving Tommy a magical power but we'll see. I'm not sure if Tommy could really handle another ranger color. Maybe he should just become the Technicolor ranger and have a costume with every color blended together. LOL_

**PrettyDiva: **_You know our Tommy, always has to be the protector, especially of the woman he loves. Here's hoping you continue to be intrigued. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_I love, love, love having you as a reviewer!_

"Thanks for the lift Chris," Tommy said after Chris orbed him into his home in Reefside.

"Don't mention it, are you sure you're going to be ok here alone," Chris said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I just want to get started on packing up some of my things," Tommy told him.

"Ok well, I've got some charges to attend to, just call when you're ready to come back," Chris told him.

"I will," Tommy told him as Chris orbed away.

Seconds later, Tommy heard his front door being opened and in walked Hayley who was startled to find him standing in the middle of the room.

"Tommy, when did you get back?" Hayley questioned.

"Just a few seconds ago," Tommy said.

"I don't understand I thought you were going to be away for awhile," she said.

"Actually, that's why I'm here, I need to talk to you about something," Tommy informed her.

"Why do I get the feeling that I should sit down for this?" she asked.

"I've decided to resign from my teaching position and I'm moving to San Francisco," Tommy explained.

"Wow, that's the last thing I expected to hear," she replied.

"I know, but right now it's important that Nikki stay in San Francisco and she's my wife so I want to be with her," Tommy said.

"You must really love her to give up so much for her," Hayley said.

"I do Hayley I really do," Tommy said.

"Ok so how soon are you leaving?" she asked.

"I just came home to start packing but Nikki's cousin Chris is coming by later to help me finish so I should be out of here within a matter of hours," Tommy replied.

"A matter of hours, Tommy you have an entire house to pack up," Hayley reminded him.

"That's something else I should explain, it's about Nikki and her family," Tommy said. He had talked it over with Nikki and she had decided that it would be ok for Tommy to reveal Nikki's secret to Hayley so that she would understand his reasons for leaving town so quickly.

"I can't believe what you just told me," Hayley said sometime later after Tommy explained about Nikki being a witch.

"I know its hard to believe but it's true, Nikki's a witch and she needs to be in San Francisco where she can keep fighting evil with her family," Tommy replied.

"Well she couldn't have married a better person, I mean no one knows what it's like to fight against evil better than you," Hayley decided.

"Thanks for being so understanding Hayley, you've been such a great friend to me, I'm going to miss not seeing you everyday," Tommy replied.

"I'm going to miss you too," she said.

"Ok, Chris I'm ready," Tommy called.

Nikki walked through the parking lot after work and headed for her car, which was parked at the very end of the lot. Suddenly, she got a strange feeling and her blood ran cold.

"Hello again, love," Drake said as he appeared behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked as she turned around to face him.

"I want you what else," he said.

"Well sorry, you can't have me," she told him.

"Oh come on Nikki, you can't honestly believe that mortal can give you the kinds of things that I can do you," he replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded.

"You can stop pretending, I know about your marriage," Drake reavealed.

"Then you should realize that I'm already taken and that you have no claim on me," she said.

"You don't really love him, you only got married to try and get over me but you don't have to, I want you back," he said.

"Not that it's any of your business but I love my husband very much and I want you to stay away from us," she replied.

"You know I can't do that, you were mine first and I'll be damned if some mortal is going to come in and take you away from me," Drake told her.

"You don't love me Drake, you only pretended that you did so that you could get inside my family and destroy us but I figured it out and then you tried to kill me," she reminded him.

"That's all in the past now, I'm sorry for trying to kill you but I was only doing what I was ordered to do, I never meant to really fall in love with you and when I realized that I truly loved you I knew that there was no way I could go through with it, that's why I've left you alone all this time, I thought maybe after you had some time to cool off that you'd be willing to work things out with me, I promise I won't hurt you or your family if only you'll come back to me," Drake explained.

"Do you actually think that I buy all of this, you're a demon, lying is like second nature to you and besides I've moved on, I have a husband now," she replied.

"Not for long, I'll prove to you that we belong together and when I do you'll divorce the mortal and come back to me," Drake told her.

"Don't count on it," she promised.

"I'll see you soon," Drake said as he shimmered away.

As soon as he was gone, Nikki ran straight for her car and drove as fast as she could to her parents' home.

"Tommy, where are you!" she yelled once she was inside the house.

"Hey, how was work?" Tommy asked as he came out of the family room.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be," he said after she released him.

"No reason, I guess I was just a little worried about leaving you home with my family," she lied.

"Nikki, I can tell something is wrong what's up," he said.

"That's what I'd like to know," Paige said as she entered the room.

"Nothing's wrong I just had a stressful day at work that's all," she said.

"Nicole Penelope Mitchell Oliver, I know when you're lying I'm your mother remember," Paige said sternly.

"Nikki, you look pale, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Alright fine, I saw Drake again," Nikki revealed.

"Did he hurt you?" Tommy questioned.

"No, no nothing like that," she said.

"So then what did he say?" Paige inquired.

"Just this garbage about how he's trying to change and that he won't hurt me or my family if I'll just agree to come back to him," she informed them.

"I hope you told him where he could stick it," Paige said.

"Yes, I told him that was never going to happy especially since I'm very happily married," she said.

"You told him about me," Tommy stated.

"He already knew, I didn't ask how he found out, but he knows now so we have to be very careful," she said.

"I'll go alert the rest of the family," Paige said as she orbed away.

"Everything's going to be ok," Tommy said as he put his arms around Nikki.

"How can you be so sure, this isn't just one of those monster that you fought when you were as a ranger this is a demon from hell we're talking about," Nikki told him. J

"I'm not afraid, I still have my zeo powers and I'm confident they will protect me from Drake," Tommy told her.

"Care to test that theory?" Wyatt asked as he orbed into the room.

"I guess Mom talked to you," Nikki replied.

"Yeah, she told us about Drake showing up again, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I think there's a way we can see if Tommy's powers will be strong enough to protect him from Drake," Wyatt said.

"How can we do that?" Tommy asked.

"Simple, I'll throw my highest level of energy balls at you and then we'll see just how much your ranger suit can take," Wyatt replied.

"Sound like a plan to me," Tommy told him.

"Let's go down to the basement that way we can make sure that no one gets hurt," Wyatt said.

"Are you sure you won't hurt him?" Nikki asked once the three of them were in the basement.

"Only one way to find out," Wyatt said as he formed an energy ball into his hands.

"It's morphing time, Zeo Ranger Five Red," Tommy called out as his zeonizers appeared and he morphed into the Red Ranger.

"Pretty impressive," Wyatt said as Tommy stood before them morphed.

"I can't believe my husband is a Power Ranger," Nikki said.

"Give me all you got," Tommy told Wyatt as he flung the energy ball towards him.

The impact sent Tommy flying to the ground but he wasn't hurt and stood up.

"Are you alright?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, the suit deflected most of the energy, I'm fine," Tommy said.

"Let's try it again," Wyatt said.

Sometime later, Wyatt was confident that Tommy's ranger powers would protect him and he left Tommy and Nikki alone in the basement.

"That was great, I still can't believe that there's a Power Ranger standing in front of me," Nikki told him.

"Nah, my ranger days are long over but it is nice to have these powers around in case of an emergency," Tommy replied.

"Yeah, well let's hope it's enough to protect you from Drake," she replied.

"I guess I should demorph now, I can only imagine what Chris would say if he saw me like this," Tommy said with a laugh.

"I don't know, I kinda like you like that, it's actually really sexy," she said as she walked over to him.

"Oh really," he said as they kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: **_I really should apologize to my readers and reviewers for not updating this story enough. I don't know why but it always seems to get neglected on my part. I will try to do better in that respect. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Here you go, finally a chapter with Drake. Read on to see how he tries to get rid of Tommy. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Well, Tommy's powers did protect him from Wyatt's powers but time will only tell if it'll be strong enough to stand up to Drake. _

**Abby: **_Thanks for being a new reviewer! I will pass the message on to Slytherin-Angel44 right now._

**Riverkirby: **_I don't think Drake will be phased at all by Tommy's ranger powers, he's cocky like that, and he doesn't think anything can touch him. As for meetings between the Charmed Family and Tommy's friends, I'm sure I'll get to it eventually. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_I'm glad you enjoy Tommy and Nikki together because I will always pair them up when I'm not writing a Tommy/Kat story. Oh and Abby would like for you to know that she loves your Tommy Oliver and Bill Weasely stories. She'd tell you herself but she can't make an account on so I am relaying the message for her. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Glad you liked the last two chapters. I sometimes have to go back and read them because I can't remember everything that I've written. I guess I didn't specify it any of the chapters but Robb is a witch so he knows all about the Charmed Ones and their legacy._

"You really think this plan of yours will work?" Zephyr asked Drake as they met in his lair in the underworld.

"Yes uncle, I know it will," Drake promised

Drake's Uncle Zephyr was no stranger to battling the Charmed Ones. In fact, Zephyr was a high level demon whose father Zankou had once almost succeeded in vanquishing the Charmed Ones before the sisters settled down and had children. However, in the end it was Zankou who had been vanquished and Zephyr had vowed that when he was old enough he would seek revenge against them. Since their children had taken up the fight, he had enlisted his nephew Drake to help him and it was Zephyr who had come up with the plan that Drake should pretend to be a witch with limited powers and befriend one of the Charmed One's offspring. Drake had chosen Nikki and had succeeded in making her fall in love with him. If Zephyr could succeed in destroying the Charmed family, he would be powerful enough to convince all the other demons that he was the one that should be ruler of the underworld.

"You better hope that it does work, we wouldn't even be having this problem if you hadn't slipped up," Zephyr replied.

Drake had arranged for a meeting between himself and another demon in Nikki's room at her parents house when he had believed she would be working but Nikki had surprised him and that was when she learned the truth that she had fallen in love with a demon. It was then that Drake decided that he had no choice but to kill her, he would blame her death on the other demon when her family showed up and that way he would still be in their circle but Nikki had managed to get away from him and so the plan was ruined.

"Trust me Uncle, if you do this for me, I won't make the same mistake again, things will go back to how they were before with Nikki not suspecting a thing," Drake told him.

"Alright, I'll do it, let's see if you can prove yourself worthy of ruling the underworld by my side," Zephyr said.

"We'll be together very soon Nikki," Drake whispered.

Meanwhile, at the Mitchell house Nikki helped Paige clear the table after their family dinner. Sami and Robb had come over and Robb and Tommy were talking in the living room.

"Now that we're alone, do you mind if I ask you something," Tommy said to Robb as they sat down on the couch.

"Sure go ahead," Robb replied.

"Why does my wife seem to dislike you so much?" Tommy asked.

"It's simple really, I come from a long line of witches just like they do, only my family wasn't nearly as powerful as the Charmed Ones, we don't really have any active powers, but we make up for it with our potions, Nikki seems to think the only reason I'm dating Sami is because of who her family is, she thinks I'm only using Sami," Robb responded.

"And are you?" Tommy asked. Knowing that Nikki wouldn't dislike Robb so much if she didn't truly think it was true.

"I'll admit at first I did enjoy the fact that a lowly witch like me got a Charmed offspring for a girlfriend and I did make a habit of bragging about it at magic school but it's not like that anymore, I really love Sami, despite the fact that our relationship has so many problems, we fight, we break up and then we get back together, it's what we do," Robb told him.

"If you want, I could talk to Nikki for you, maybe I could get her to lighten up," Tommy said.

"You can try but I don't think it will work," Robb replied.

"What won't work?" Nikki asked as she and Sami entered the room.

"Tommy was going to suggest that the four of us get together sometime that's all," Robb answered.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Sami said smiling.

"What do you say?" Tommy asked as he put his arm around Nikki.

"Well I'll think about it," she said.

"I can't believe this, I love the effect marriage is having on you," Sami told her.

"Don't celebrate just yet, she said she'll think about it," Robb replied.

"Well, as much fun as this night had been I think I'm gonna head up to bed, Lew wants me in the office early tomorrow," Nikki said.

"Yeah, we should get going," Robb said as he took Sami's hand.

"Goodnight you guys," Sami said as she orbed them to her apartment.

"You know Robb really isn't that bad of a guy," Tommy told Nikki once they were both lying in bed.

"Do we have to talk about him, that's not really the last thing I want to think about before going to sleep," Nikki said.

"And what would you rather think about?" he asked.

"My handsome husband for starters," Nikki said as she leaned over and kissed him.

Outside their window, Drake crouched on the roof and watched as Nikki kissed Tommy.

"Enjoy it that kiss while it lasts mortal because it's the last one you're ever going to get from my girlfriend," Drake whispered.

The next morning, Nikki groaned as she heard the alarm clock going off. She reached over to turn it off climbing over the man who was in bed beside her and waking him up in the process.

"Good morning my love," he said as he pulled her down to him and gave her a kiss.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked once he stopped kissing her.

"I'm trying to kiss my beautiful girlfriend," he replied.

"Drake, you know if my Dad catches you in here, he'll kill us both," Nikki told him.

"See this is exactly why you need your own place," he said.

"Well I would have my own place if Sami didn't insist on moving in with Robb," she complained.

"So move in with me, after all we are engaged now or had you forgotten," he replied.

"No, I hadn't forgotten, how could I," she said as she looked down at the diamond ring on her finger.

"Then it's settled, you're moving in with me," Drake said as he got up from the bed.

"Can we please talk about this later, I'm going to be late," she told him.

"Fine, I'll let you get ready but I'm not dropping this," he said as he went over to the window.

"If you wait, I can orb you," she said.

"No, we wouldn't want to chance your dad catching me while I wait," he said as he blew her a kiss before climbing out.

Nikki watched as her fiancée climbed out of her window and then went to take a shower. She came out of her room to find her sister Sami sitting on her bed.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Nikki asked seeing that Sami's hair was blonde.

"Oh this, just a backfire from a spell, but Robb seemed to like it so I think I'll keep it," Sami told her.

"Well, how about you keep the hair but get rid of Robb," Nikki replied.

"Ok fine, I'll get rid of Robb if you'll get rid of Drake," Sami retorted.

"And give back this ring, I don't think so, besides I love Drake," Nikki said.

"Ooh, here's an even better idea, we get rid of them both and we pawn your ring and use it to go on a cruise or something, with as many demons as we've been fighting lately we could use a good vacation," Sami said.

Nikki wasn't really listening anymore though because something about Sami mentioning a cruise had brought a funny feeling into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't help thinking that something wasn't quite right or at least something was missing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: **_Here's something you readers aren't used to, a quick update for this story. LOL_

**PrettyDiva: **_No, Drake didn't erase Nikki's memory. To find out what happened to Tommy in all of this just read on. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_Don't worry about Tommy, he's just fine. Read on to see what I mean. _

**GinaStar: **_I'm glad to see you back and I hope you like this chapter as well._

**Riverkirby: **_It is definitely not a dream; it is like a new reality I guess you could say. Keep reading to find out what happened. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Well Zephyr was made up by me and as for Tempus I'd forgotten about him. Be in suspense no longer._

Tommy Oliver sat at his desk in Reefside High School grading papers after school. There was a knock at his door and he looked up to see his best friend Hayley standing in the doorway.

"This is a nice surprise," Tommy said as he smiled at her.

"I thought we could maybe grab some dinner or something," Hayley told him.

"Sorry I can't, I have a date tonight," Tommy revealed.

"Let me guess your date is with Sara," Hayley replied.

"No wonder you're a genius," Tommy joked.

"This is the third night this week that you've been out with her, I must say I think she may be the one," Hayley told him.

"I don't know about all that, she's great girl I don't want to rush into anything," he replied.

Sara had opened a bakery in the building next door to Hayley's Cyberspace and Tommy had met her on a cruise he had taken this past summer only to learn that she was a resident of Reefside as well.

"Oh well I guess I'll just be eating alone tonight," Hayley remarked.

"You could join us if you like," Tommy told her.

"Somehow I don't think Sara would agree with you, we can hang out some other time," Hayley replied.

"Thanks Hayley you're the best," Tommy said.

"I know," she said as she left.

In the Underworld, Drake and Zephyr discussed the next step in their plan.

"I must say having the Seer reverse time so that Nikki never found out the truth about you was genius," Zephyr told his nephew.

"Yes, and since she never found out, she never broke up with me and therefore she never moved in with her sister and never went on that cruise that led to her marrying that mortal," Drake replied.

"Are you sure that there's no way she'll ever remember?" Zephyr questioned.

"How could she, she's never even heard the name Tommy Oliver before and now that we're engaged she has no reason to be suspicious of me what so ever," Drake said.

"In that case, we'll have to alter the plan a little bit, I want you to push her into getting married soon," Zephyr told him.

"You want me to marry the daughter of a Charmed One?" Drake asked.

"Yes, once she's married to you we'll separate her from her family and then you'll need to impregnate her, once the child has been conceived, we'll be able to use the evil in the child to control her and turn her against her family," Zephyr explained.

"The only way for that to work is if we're married by a person of evil, how am I ever going to convince her to get married anywhere besides a church?" Drake asked.

"I'm sure you'll think of something my boy," Zephyr told him.

Nikki walked hurriedly down the street after her lunch break trying to make it back to work on time. She wasn't looking where she was going when she ran into a little boy and knocked him to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" his mother yelled as she helped him to get up.

"I am so sorry, I think this belongs to you," Nikki said as she picked up a comic book from off the ground. She looked at the cover and saw that it was a comic about the power rangers.

"Thanks, I just got this one today," he told her.

"Um excuse me, where'd you get this?" Nikki asked.

"There's a comic store about two blocks from here, it's on the corner you can't miss it," he said.

"Thanks, I really am sorry," Nikki called as they walked away.

Nikki didn't know why but she had this sudden urge to find the comic store and check out this particular comic book for herself. She called into her office and told them an emergency had come up.

"Um excuse, where can I find a comic about the power rangers?" she asked as she walked into the store.

"Funny, you don't strike me as the kind of girl who'd be interested in that," the clerk told her.

"Well, I used to hear reports about them from time to time on the news and I thought maybe my nephew would be into that kind of thing," Nikki said even though she didn't have a nephew and just wanted for him to show her what she was looking for.

"They're in that section over there," he said as he pointed to them.

"Thanks," she said as she went to take a look. She picked one up and read the name of the author, Trent Fernandez. _Why am I feeling so drawn to this? I haven't cared about the power rangers since I was a young girl. _

"Are you going to buy that, I'm closing soon?" the clerk asked.

"Um sure, I'll take it," she said as she took some money out of her purse and paid him.

She walked outside the store and was stuffing the comic into her purse when she heard a scream coming from the alley way. She wasted no time in running down the alley to see what was happening for herself. She saw a demon from behind and he was about to strike a man with a fireball.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nikki said alerting him to her presence.

To her surprise however, the demon didn't turn around to attack but instead shimmered away.

"Are you ok?" she asked the man as she helped him up from the ground.

"Yes, thank you," he replied.

"Nikki, what's going on?" a man asked and Nikki turned around and was shocked to find Drake standing behind her.

"Drake, what are doing here, how did you know where to find me?" she asked.

"I didn't, I just happened to be walking in the neighborhood and I heard a scream so I was coming to check it out," he told her.

"Thanks a lot for your help but I'm gonna go now," the man she saved told her.

"No wait, I think we should talk about what just happened," Nikki said.

"No, no I really think I ought to be leaving now," the man said obviously still afraid of something.

"But I can take you someplace safe," Nikki replied.

"Nikki, the man obviously just wants to get out of here, just let him go," Drake said as the man began to run away.

"Drake, I can't believe you just did that, what if that man was an innocent that I was supposed to save, for all I know that demon could find him again and finish what I interrupted," Nikki said angry at his interference.

"It was probably just some lower level demon who didn't have anything better to do, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," Drake told her.

"And when did you become such an expert on demons?" she questioned.

"Look just because I'm not apart of the Charmed Ones doesn't mean that I don't things about demons," he retorted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded," she apologized.

"All that matters is that you scared the demon away right, what do you say you orb us home," Drake replied.

"I can't go home, I'm supposed to be working," Nikki told him.

"So call your boss and tell him that there was a family emergency there's something I want to discuss with you," he said.

"Can't it wait until later?" she asked.

"It could be if we want to get things moving we have to hurry," Drake replied.

"What do you mean get things moving?" she inquired.

"I want us to be married sooner rather than later," he told her.

"How much sooner?" Nikki asked.

"I was thinking next month," he replied.

"Next month, but we haven't even been engaged that long," she said.

"I know but I don't see any reason for us to wait," he told her.

"Um, how about the fact that I can't plan a wedding in only a matter of weeks, these things take time and time is something that I don't have a lot of," Nikki reminded him.

"So I'll plan it for you, I'll even get Sami to help and I'm sure your cousin Priscilla would be willing to help and we could get your Aunt Piper's restaurant to cater it," Drake informed her.

"You'd really be willing to plan our wedding?" Nikki questioned.

"If it means that you'll say yes to us getting married next month then I will," he replied.

"I don't know, I mean don't you feel like this is moving a little fast, just the other day you wanted me to move in with you and now you want jump into marriage," she said.

"Look at it this way, if we get married then you'll have to move in with me, it's killing two birds with one stone and besides you do love me don't you, so what does it matter how long we wait to get married," Drake told her.

"Well, when you put it that way, if you can really think you can pull this off then I say let's do it," Nikki replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **_Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for this chapter. Thanks to those who keep reading and reviewing. I love to know what you guys are thinking after each chapter. And for some reason the alert system isn't working so hopefully everyone will visit the site and see that this has been updated. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yes, someone will begin to remember the way things are supposed to be and set out to make things right again. _

**PrettyDiva: **_That last quick update was for you but I can't promise I'll be able to keep it up. Glad you liked the comic book angle. _

**Riverkirby: **_Yes, Nikki is beginning to question things. As for if the wedding will happen, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out._

**GinaStar: **_Well Trent did collaborate on a comic about the Rangers in the episode Drawn Into Danger, so it just made sense to have him be the author of the comic book Nikki chose especially because of his connection to Tommy. _

"Nikki, are you ok, you don't look so good," Sami said as she orbed into her sister's room and found her still lying in bed.

"I think I may be coming down with something, what are you doing here," Nikki replied.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Sami responded.

"Seeing as how I asked what you were doing here, I'd say that's a pretty good indication that I forgot," Nikki retorted.

"Well you do remember that you're getting married in a week don't you?" Sami questioned.

"Of course I remember that," Nikki told her.

"That's why I'm here, you still haven't found a wedding dress remember and you wanted me to come over so that we could go shopping for you," Sami informed her.

"I really don't feel like going out today, why don't you just pick one out for me," Nikki replied.

"Pick one out for you, Nikki this is your wedding, I mean aren't you supposed to be obsessing about finding the perfect dress and what not," Sami said.

"I know you're right but for some reason I just can't seem to get into the idea of finding the perfect dress," Nikki told her.

"Maybe it's a sign that maybe you don't want to get married after all," Sami decided.

"But I love Drake and I wouldn't have accepted his proposal if I didn't," Nikki said.

"I'm not saying that you don't love him but maybe this whole marriage thing is moving just a little too fast, why don't you talk to him about maybe postponing it for awhile," Sami replied.

"I can't do that, you've seen how hard he's worked on everything and besides I promised him that if he could pull this wedding together in such a short amount of time that I'd be fine with getting married right away," Nikki explained.

"Ok, it's your choice, but that means we still need to get you a dress," Sami said.

"You're right, I'll get dressed right now and then we can….," Nikki said but didn't finish the sentence as she made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"On second thought, maybe you should just stay home, we can always go look for a dress tomorrow," Sami said.

"No I'm fine really, it'll pass soon enough," Nikki replied.

"So you mean this isn't the first time you've gotten sick like that?" Sami questioned.

"No, actually come to think of it, it's been happening for weeks now," Nikki said.

"Oh my gosh, Nikki you're not pregnant are you?" Sami questioned.

"Pregnant, don't be ridiculous," Nikki laughed.

"Well, you are kind of having the symptoms," Sami responded.

"No, trust me there is no way that I'm pregnant, I'm probably just coming down with the flu or something," Nikki replied.

"If you say so," Sami said.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll make an appointment with my doctor for tomorrow but right now we've got to find me a wedding dress," Nikki said.

Nikki and Sami walked along the streets of San Francisco after coming out of the fifth dress shop and still no luck of Nikki finding the right wedding dress.

"Seriously, sis how hard can it be to just pick a dress," Sami commented.

"Weren't you the one who said that I should be obsessing over finding the perfect one?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah but we're kind of on a deadline here, your wedding is a week away," Sami replied.

"Will you please stop reminding me of that," Nikki said when suddenly she was knocked off her feet by a man carrying an armload of packages and boxes went flying everywhere.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he helped Nikki to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Jason, honey what happened," a petite brown haired woman said as she arrived at the scene.

"What happened is that my beautiful wife has bought out nearly every store and which is why I was carrying so many boxes that I literally knocked this poor woman off her feet," Jason replied as he began picking up the packages.

"Sorry about that, are you ok," the woman asked Nikki.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry but have we met," Nikki said to Jason.

"I don't think so, I'm Jason and this is my wife Kimberly, we're not from around here, we're just on vacation," Jason answered.

"You must have one of those recognizable faces then cause I feel like I've met you before," Nikki told him.

"Have you ever been to Angel Grove, that's where we're from," Kim told her.

"Angel Grove, why does that name seem so familiar to me?" Sami asked.

"Ever heard of the power rangers, that's what Angel Grove is most famous for," Jason answered.

"Yeah, of course, we used to love hearing stories about the rangers when we were little," Sami replied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, but we really should be going," Kim said.

"Yeah, us too," Sami said.

"Again, sorry for running you over," Jason said as he and Kim picked up the packages and started walking away with Nikki staring after them.

"I could swear I know him," Nikki said after they were gone.

"Been orbing to Angel Grove again have we?" Sami inquired.

"No, I haven't done that since we were kids when Chris and Wyatt convinced us that we should try and find out the rangers identities," Nikki told her.

"Speaking of the rangers, what's this?" Sami asked as she picked up the comic book that had fallen out of Nikki's purse.

"I bought it a few weeks ago, I don't know what it is but something about the power rangers makes me think that I should be remembering something that I'm not," Nikki told her.

"And you think it might have something to do with that guy we just ran into?" Sami questioned.

"Maybe not directly but there is definitely something going on, I just can't seem to figure out what," Nikki told her.

"But so far you're the only one who senses that something is missing, I mean everyone else seems to be just fine," Sami said.

"Probably because I'm the one who's missing something, I can't explain it but I feel like my life has been altered in some way, I mean I feel like I just woke up one day and everything was different," Nikki told her.

"Sounds to me like you're still questioning this whole getting married thing, I mean all of this started after you became engaged," Sami told her.

"Please don't start telling me I'm not ready to get married again," Nikki replied.

"Ok I won't, but maybe we should start looking into what's missing from your life," Sami told her.

"How can we do that?" Nikki asked.

"Just come with me," Sami said as she led Nikki into an alley and then orbed them to her apartment.

"What are we doing back here?" Nikki asked.

"Research, this all started with the power rangers," Sami said as she sat down at her computer and began an internet search.

"Find anything useful?" Nikki asked.

"The last known group of rangers was in the town of Reefside, so I say we start there," Sami told her.

"So what are you suggesting we orb down to Reefside and see if anything sparks my memory?" Nikki asked.

"It's worth a shot isn't it," Sami replied.

"Let's go then," Nikki told her.

"Not so fast, we're not going to anywhere until you've seen a doctor, and besides I can't go right now, I've got a date with Robb," Sami said.

"Wait, we were supposed to be looking for wedding dress and you were going to ditch me to go out with Robb," Nikki retorted.

"Well, I didn't think finding a dress was going to be such an ordeal, if you want we'll go look for a dress tomorrow after your doctor's appointment," Sami replied.

"Ok I'll go to the doctor but after that we're going to Reefside, I have a strange feeling all the answers I'm looking for are there somehow," Nikki said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's No_te_: **_I hope you all like what's happening in the story so far. I seem to be losing reviewers but I guess that just happens from time to time. No matter, I will continue on and I promise that things will be put back the way they should be soon. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I'm glad you liked the interaction between Jason/Kim and Nikki. Yes, that is the question. If Nikki turns out to be pregnant, who's the father? Read on for the answer and to see what happens once Nikki goes to Reefside. As for bringing any of the other rangers into the story, I'm not sure yet if I'll be able to fit them in but we'll see. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_The answer to your question is in this chapter. Don't worry things will be put back the way they are supposed to be. _

**Riverkirby: **_Yes, things are getting interesting. Hope you weren't waiting too long for this next chapter. _

**GinaStar: **_I'm glad you thought it was great, hope you like this one as well. _

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Sami asked Nikki as they left their parents home and Nikki was on her way to the doctor's.

"No, I'm a big girl I think I can manage to go the doctor by myself," Nikki replied.

"Then what was all that stuff you said to Drake about us having some last minute wedding details to take care of?" Sami questioned.

"I just didn't want him becoming suspicious and besides we do have something important to take care of, we're going to Reefside remember," said Nikki.

"I haven't forgotten, but I still think you should let me come with you to the doctor," Sami told her.

"If you really want to help then why don't you go to the bridal shop and pick out a dress for me, just pick something simple, not something you'd wear but something I'd wear," Nikki replied.

"I still think it's a bad sign that you don't care enough to pick out your wedding dress but I'll do it, just call me the minute your appointment is over," Sami told her.

Nikki dropped Sami off at the nearest bridal shop and then headed to San Francisco Memorial where she had an appointment with Dr. Shelia Smith.

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. Smith," Nikki said as she walked up to the receptionist.

"Are you a returning patient or a new one?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm a new patient," Nikki said.

"Just fill out these forms and then we'll be calling you back shortly," she told her.

Nikki sat down and began filling out the power work but she couldn't really concentrate on what she was doing. Her mind was racing as she thought of what she and Sami might find in Reefside. Was there really something missing from her life? And just what did it have to do with the power rangers?

"Ms. Mitchell?" a nurse asked and Nikki was brought back to reality.

"That's me," Nikki said as she handed the nurse her forms and followed her back to an exam room.

"Just change into this gown and the doctor will be in with you shortly," the nurse said as she left Nikki alone.

Nikki changed into the gown and waited for the doctor to come when the room filled with tiny blue lights and her cousin Chris appeared.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing here?" Nikki asked.

"Looking for you of course," he replied.

"You have to get out of here what if someone comes in and wonders how you got back here," Nikki said.

"Sorry but your fiancé said that you've been acting strange lately and he asked if I'd come and talk to you but he said you and Sami were out doing wedding stuff so what are you doing in a doctor's office?" Chris questioned.

"I think I may coming down with the flu and I don't want to end up sick at my wedding so I just thought I'd come in and get checked out, but don't you dare breathe a word of this to Drake, I don't want him worrying over nothing," she answered.

"Why do I get the feeling you're being less than truthful to me?" Chris asked.

"I don't know maybe because you're just naturally suspicious of everyone or is it because everyone's always suspicious of you," she replied.

"Look I only came here as a favor to Drake," Chris told her.

"Well go back and tell him that I'm fine, now get out of here," she said as they heard the doorknob being turned and Chris orbed out just before the doctor arrived.

Nikki walked out the doctor's office and out to her car. For her own piece of mind and just so Sami would stop hounding her, she had asked that the doctor do a pregnancy test. The doctor wasn't sure when the results would come in, it all depended on how backed up the lab was so for now Nikki just wanted to concentrate on her search in Reefside.

"So what do you think?" Sami asked as Nikki entered the bridal shop and Sami held out the dress she had picked.

"It's fine, let's just buy it and get out of here," Nikki told her.

"Don't you even want to try it on and see how it looks?" Sami questioned.

"No if it fits you, it should fit me, now let's get going," Nikki told her.

They paid for the dress and then Nikki drove them back to Sami's apartment.

"So what'd the doctor say?" Sami asked.

"Nothing they won't have my test results until later, now are you ready to do this," Nikki replied.

"Reefside, here we come," Sami told her.

They orbed into the alley of a place Sami had found online known as Hayley's Cyberspace.

"Hi, welcome to the Cyberspace," a red haired woman said as they walked in the door.

"Hi I'm Sami and this is my sister Nikki," Sami spoke.

"I'm Hayley, I don't believe I've seen you two around here before, are you new here," Hayley replied.

"We're just passing through," Nikki told her.

"Actually, maybe you could help us out with something," Sami said.

"Sure, what's the problem?" Hayley asked.

"We were wondering if you could tell us about the power rangers, we heard there was a group of rangers here," Sami told her.

"There was but not anymore they defeated their enemy and there haven't been any rangers around here for well over a year now, why are you two so curious about them anyway," said Hayley.

"We used to hear stories about them all the time when we were younger, when they were located in Angel Grove and we just thought it would be cool to actually see them in person," Nikki answered.

"Well sorry, you're a year too late for that," Hayley said as she went over to help a customer.

"So much for that," Sami commented.

"Yeah, I feel like I know Hayley from somewhere but she didn't seem to recognize me so I guess I was mistaken," Nikki told her.

"Let's just head home," Sami said as they walked out of the door.

"Actually, do you mind if we stop in this bakery, I'm kinda hungry and I'm not ready to go home just yet," Nikki said.

"Sure why not, I hope they have cheesecake," Sami said as they walked in the door.

"What can I get for you two?" a blonde haired woman who's hair was pulled back into a ponytail asked.

"I'll take a chocolate chip muffin and my sis here would love some cheesecake if you have it," Nikki told her.

"Coming right up," the woman said as she smiled.

"You guys are in for a treat, Sara's an amazing cook," a man with short brown hair remarked.

"Thanks for the tip, I'm Sami and this is my sister Nikki," Sami said.

"Tommy Oliver, nice to meet you," he said. Nikki turned around to greet him and a strange feeling came over her as she looked at him in the eyes, she stuck out her hand to shake his and the minute they touched she began to feel very faint and everything faded to black.

Nikki woke up sometime later and immediately realized that she wasn't in her bedroom in her parents' home but she was in someone's bedroom. She got up off the bed and looked around at her surroundings, they seemed familiar somehow.

"Oh you're awake," Tommy said as he entered the room.

"What happened, where I am?" she asked.

"You fainted in the bakery and your sister insisted that you didn't need to go to the hospital so I suggested that we bring you here," he told her.

"This is your bedroom?" she asked.

"Yeah, I would have put you in the guest room but I haven't really gotten around to fixing it up yet," he explained.

"It's nice, I almost feel like I've been here before somehow, but I guess that's impossible you would probably remember me if I had," she said.

"I'm sure I would, a beautiful woman like you would be hard to forget," he replied.

"You wouldn't happen to know the previous owners would you, maybe I know them," she said.

"No sorry, I went through a realtor when I bought the place, I never met them," he said.

"There's something very familiar about this place though, I just wish I could put it together," she said as her cell phone began to ring and she reached into her pocket to grab it.

"I'll give you some privacy, come to the kitchen when you're ready, Sami said you hadn't eaten so that's probably what made you faint in the first place," Tommy said as he left the room.

"Hello, yes this is Nikki Mitchell," Nikki said as she answered the phone.

Minutes later, Nikki descended the stairs in Tommy's home and made her way into the kitchen where she found Sami, Tommy and Sara sitting around the table.

"Feeling better?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Nikki said.

"You have got to taste this, not only is Tommy hot but he can cook too," Sami said.

"Sami!" Nikki exclaimed.

"It's ok Nikki, Sami's right he's hot and he's a good cook especially since I came into his life," Sara said as she gave Tommy a kiss the sight of which for some reason made Nikki sick to her stomach.

"Sami, we should go home now," Nikki said.

"But you haven't even eaten yet," Tommy told her.

"We'll take some to go but we really should head back before our family starts to worry," Nikki replied.

"Are you sure you need to rush, we haven't even had a chance to talk yet," said Sara.

"Maybe next time, Sami let's go," Nikki said a little too sternly.

"Ok, um thanks Tommy for your hospitality," Sami said as she followed Nikki to the front door.

"Don't you guys need a ride back to the Cyberspace?" Sara asked as she too came outside.

"Yeah, right, I forgot we left our car there," Sami lied.

Sara drove them back to the Cyberspace. They got out of the car and Sami pointed to a car near the end of the parking lot and waved as Sara pulled out of the parking lot and left.

"Alright we're alone now, so why don't you tell me what happened back there," Sami said once they were alone in the alley.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nikki told her.

"First you faint the minute Tommy touches your hand and then you looked almost sick to your stomach when Sara kissed him, and you couldn't get out of there fast enough," Sami replied.

"My getting sick had nothing to do with Tommy, the doctor called and he said that I'm pregnant," Nikki answered.

"So I guess you and Drake didn't stick to your deal after all," Sami said with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki questioned.

"Don't you remember after you got engaged you said that you didn't want to have sex with Drake anymore until the wedding, something about making your wedding night more special," Sami told her.

"Oh my gosh you're right, we did, that's why I was so sure that I wasn't pregnant," Nikki replied.

"But evidently did you did break the deal, no matter you'll be married soon enough maybe we can convince the family you got pregnant on your honeymoon," Sami teased.

"I don't think there will be a wedding," Nikki told her.

"Why wouldn't there be a wedding?" Sami questioned.

"Because this isn't Drake's baby," Nikki said in almost a whisper.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **_Thanks again to those of you who continue to read and review you have no idea how much they help me. I decided to make this chapter a little longer than usual because I will be leaving on Thursday and won't be able to update until next week sometime._

**PrettyDiva: **_Thanks so much for the applause. I'm glad you think that chapter deserved it. I'm glad you loved the exchange between Chris and Nikki, for some reason I love writing lines for him. I'm glad someone has noticed Nikki's lack of emotion in planning her wedding to Drake. And I knew the ending wouldn't be much of a surprise. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Of course, the baby is definitely Tommy's as for why it didn't get erased along with everyone's memories well you'll just have to read and find out. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_You can rest assured that Nikki will not be marrying Drake and yes she is starting to put the pieces together that something is very wrong. _

**Riverkirby: **_Thanks you rock!!!!_

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Thanks, it's nice to have a Charmed fan catch things like that. I do my best to stick with things the way they were in the show even if I have forgotten a lot of their history._

"What do you mean this isn't Drake's baby?" Sami questioned once they had orbed away from Reefside and back to Sami's apartment.

"Drake and I didn't break our deal, we haven't been together in months, so there's no possible way that this baby is his," Nikki answered.

"Nikki, that doesn't make any sense, if you haven't been with Drake then how could you have gotten pregnant?" Sami questioned.

"That's the thing, I don't remember, I have no idea how this happened, the only thing I'm sure of is that this baby isn't Drake's," Nikki replied.

"Do you think someone maybe put a spell on you to just make it seem like your pregnant?" Sami asked.

"Why on earth would someone create a spell like that?" Nikki questioned.

"I don't know but there has to be some explanation for it," Sami told her.

"No, this baby is definitely real, all I need to figure out now is who's the father and what happened to him," Nikki said.

"So what are you planning to tell Drake, you're supposed to get married in five days," Sami said.

"I'm not going to tell him anything, at least not until I figure out what's going on," Nikki replied.

"Ok, let's look at what we know so far, this all started because you felt like there was someone or something missing from your life," Sami began.

"And now I'd say it's safe to assume that missing person must be this baby's father," Nikki replied.

"Right and then there's this thing you've suddenly developed for the power rangers not to mention that cute paleontologist Dr. Tommy Oliver that literally knocked you off your feet," Sami added.

"Yeah that part doesn't really make any sense to me, I mean other than the fact that Tommy lives in a town that used to have a group of rangers," Nikki said.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this before!" Sami said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki questioned.

"What if Tommy is a power ranger or at least what if he used to be," Sami said.

"You can't be serious," Nikki responded.

"Well how else can you explain your fainting at the sight of him, or the fact that you seemed to know your way around his house, I mean you ran straight to the front door despite the fact that you were unconscious when we brought you there, that has to mean that there's a connection between the two of you somehow," Sami told her.

"But if that's true then why doesn't he seem to know me," Nikki replied.

"I don't know maybe somehow his memory got erased," Sami concluded.

"Or maybe somehow the timeline got altered, maybe I do know him but somehow someone has changed things so that everything's somehow different but if that's true then why does it seem like I'm the only one who realizes that something's wrong," Nikki said.

"I think we're going to need the book on this one, maybe there's something in it that can help explain what might have happened," Sami said.

Nikki and Sami then decided to orb into the attic of the Halliwell Manor where The Book of Shadows was kept.

"Hey cousins, what are guys doing here?" Melinda asked as she was mixing a potion.

"We need to look up something in the book," Sami answered.

"Is there a demon on the loose or something?" Melinda asked as she handed them the book.

"Not that we know of, we just need to research something that's all," Nikki answered.

"I can't believe you're getting married, you must be so excited," Melinda told her.

"Sure, aren't all brides excited to be married," Nikki responded.

"Don't mind her she's just got a case of cold feet," Sami said as she began looking through the book.

"Melinda, dinner's ready," Piper said as she came into the attic.

"Hi Aunt Piper," Sami said not looking up from the book.

"Is there something wrong?" Piper asked.

"What would make you say that?" Nikki asked.

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that your sister is over there searching for something in the book and that almost always means something's going on," Piper replied.

"Aunt Piper, what do you know about changing time?" Nikki questioned.

"That depends on what you mean by changing," Piper answered.

"Is it possible for someone to alter time in a way that could make you forget the way things are supposed to be?" Nikki asked.

"Well, yeah it's possible, I mean I can't count the number of times that some demon decided to reverse time as a way to defeat us, or the number of times that we've had to reverse time ourselves to prevent that from having," Piper told her.

"What's this I hear about reversing time?" Leo asked as he walked in.

"Our nieces seem to think that the timeline has been altered somehow," Piper told him.

"What would make you think that, everything seems fine to me," Leo replied.

"It seems that way to me too, Nikki here seems to be the only one affected by it," Sami told him.

"Nikki, what makes you so sure that time has been changed somehow?" Piper asked her.

"I think maybe we should call a family meeting for this one," Sami said before Nikki had a chance to speak.

"A family meeting, this must be big," Melinda remarked.

"Wyatt, Chris, come home," Piper called out.

"Mom, Henry, family meeting," Nikki said at the same time while Sami orbed away to bring Phoebe and her family.

Minutes, later, the entire Halliwell clan was assembled in Piper's attack.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Nikki and Sami seem to think time has been altered somehow," Piper told her.

"Everything seems fine to me," said Wyatt.

"It seems only Nikki is affected by it," Melina replied.

"Ok, Nikki, care to tell us what's going on," Paige said to her daughter.

"You may want to sit down for this," Sami remarked as Nikki glared at her.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not going to like this," Henry Sr. said.

"It's just that these past couple of days I've had the feeling that there was something or someone missing, something that I'm supposed to remember but have forgotten," Nikki began.

"And what makes you so sure this feeling of yours is right?" Prue asked.

"Because something has happened that I can't quite explain," Nikki told her.

"Come on Nikki, out with it already," Henry Jr. said.

"I know you're scared but you just need to tell us what's happening," Priscilla said suddenly.

"Hey, no using your empath powers on family members," Phyllis told her.

"Sorry, I can't help it," she said.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Sami asked as she put an arm around Nikki.

"No, I can do it," Nikki said as she took in a deep breath.

"Should we go get Drake, I mean he will be a part of the family soon," Coop commented.

"I could get him if you want," Chris said.

"No, trust me, until we figure this out, Drake is the last person who should be here," Sami told them.

"Please Nikki, if you don't tell us how will we be able to help you," Phoebe said.

"Ok, here goes, I'm pregnant, Drake's not the father but I don't know who is," Nikki finally told them.

"Pregnant?" Paige questioned.

"Are you sure?" Piper asked her.

"Positive, I went to the doctor and she confirmed it," Nikki answered.

"And you're sure there's no way that Drake could be the father?" Henry Sr. asked.

"No Dad, there is absolutely no way this baby is Drake's," Nikki told him.

"So that's why you didn't want me to tell Drake you were at the doctors," Chris said.

"And you have no idea who the father could be?" Prue questioned.

"None," Nikki said.

"Well that's not exactly true I mean what about Tommy Oliver," Sami said.

"Who's Tommy Oliver?" Priscilla asked.

"He lives in Reefside, Sami and I went there to check out a lead and that's where we met Tommy," Nikki replied.

"What makes you think he might be the father of the baby?" Leo asked.

"Because Nikki fainted when she shook his hand, not to mention the fact that his house seemed familiar to her," Sami answered.

"But he doesn't remember you?" Paige asked.

"No, he didn't seem to know me at all, I don't even know if he could be the father, that's Sami's theory not mine," she said.

"If this baby isn't Drake's then we have no choice to believe that what Nikki is feeling is true, someone has messed with time and altered it somehow," Wyatt said.

"What kind of demon would be powerful enough to pull something like this off?" Phyllis questioned.

"Well it's not Tempus that's for sure, we got rid of him a long time ago," Piper remarked.

"No, if it had been Tempus, time would have been reversed not altered and Nikki couldn't somehow still be pregnant by another man," Phoebe decided.

"Come to think of it, if someone altered things then how did this baby survive?" Henry Jr. asked.

"Because whoever did this wasn't powerful enough to reverse time, they only altered it to make us forget the way things should have been and create an alternate universe," Piper said.

"Obviously, they weren't counting on Nikki being pregnant, they couldn't change what was already happening," Paige said.

"Even still, how come Nikki's the only one who realized that something was wrong?" Melinda asked.

"Because my niece or nephew is a genius that's how," Sami said.

"What are you talking about?" Henry Sr. questioned.

"Just that I think somehow the baby was trying to alert Nikki that something was wrong, he or she was trying to send us clues so that we could figure this thing out," Sami said.

"Who would go to all of this trouble just to make me forget my baby's father?" Nikki asked.

"Maybe someone who didn't count on your being pregnant in the first place," Paige said.

"There's only one person who would go to all this trouble to change things especially if somehow in the future they ended up losing you to another man," Chris said.

"Come on, you can't possible think that Drake would have enough power to pull something like this off, I mean he's only a low level witch," Priscilla said.

"Maybe he had help," Leo said.

"Or maybe we don't know as much about Drake as we thought we did," Prue said.

"He must be working with a pretty powerful demon, I'm gonna head down to the underworld and see if I can dig up anything," Chris said.

"I'll come with you," Wyatt told him.

"Be careful, the last thing we need is for whoever did this to figure out we're on to him," Piper told her sons.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **_I'm back!!! I had hoped to update a little sooner after my return but I had a lot of stuff to make up for at school so I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I imagine by now that you are about to lose your grip on that cliff. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I haven't decided on whether the baby will be a boy or girl yet, but it is one smart kid alerting Nikki that things are not the way there're supposed to be. And I got to agree with you, I love Chris too!! I didn't at first when he appeared on Charmed but he grew on me. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_Yes, Drake's number will be up very soon. I hope this chapter continues to keep you excited. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Thanks for mentioning my explanation; I wasn't so sure it would be clear when I was writing it so I'm glad to know that it wasn't confusing. As for Tommy, he'll learn about the baby soon enough._

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Yeah, things aren't looking too great for Drake. _

**GinaStar: **_Thanks for the review, hope this chapter is excellent as well. _

**Traci26: **_It's awesome to have a new reviewer!!! This story has three of my favorite things in it, Tommy, PR and Charmed!!! What could be better than that? _

"Is everything set?" Zephyr asked Drake.

"Yes Uncle, in a matter of days, Nikki and I will be married and no one in her family has any idea the man's she marrying is in fact a demon," Drake replied.

"I have to say I didn't think you could pull this off but you have more than proved yourself worthy," Zephyr told him.

"I've arranged everything, the Seer will be performing the ceremony disguised as a priest and then once we're married and Nikki's is with child, she'll become evil and she'll help us destroy her entire family," Drake said.

"I've waited so long to get revenge against the Charmed Ones for killing my father, it's almost too good to be true that we're finally so close to destroying them," Zephyr said.

"Well believe it, nothing and no one is going to stop this wedding," Drake said.

"That's what you think," a person in the shadows whispered as he watched the exchange.

Nikki paced back and forth in her bedroom as she waited for news from Chris or Wyatt. So far their snooping in the underworld had produced nothing as they had been unable to find any connection between Drake and any demons. Nikki supposed that she should have been grateful to hear that so far her fiancée didn't seem to be the bad guy in all this.

"Ok little one, your Aunt Sami says that you're a genius so what do you say you give Mommy another clue to finding out who your daddy is," Nikki said as she placed her hand on her abdomen.

No sooner had she spoken the words, Nikki felt herself orbing out of her bedroom. She reappeared and was shocked to find that she had orbed into the home of Tommy Oliver, his bedroom to be exact. She heard the shower running in the bathroom and then footsteps approached from the hallway.

"Hey Tommy, I hope you don't mind that I let myself in," Sara's voice called from the hallway as the doorknob began to turn.

Nikki gasped as she watched the door being opened before realizing that she needed to get out of there and fast.

"I can't believe Sami was right," Nikki said once she was back in her own bedroom.

"What was I right about?" Sami asked as she orbed in.

"I think Tommy Oliver is my baby's father," Nikki told her.

"And what brought you to this conclusion?" Sami asked her.

"I asked the baby for another clue and I ended up orbing back to Tommy's house," Nikki answered.

"Well it can't get any clearer than that can it," Sami responded.

"If only there was a way I could get my memory back so that I could be sure," Nikki replied.

"Too bad you weren't born with the power of premonitions," Sami remarked.

"Oh my gosh Sami, you're a genius," Nikki said as she orbed away leaving Sami wondering what was going on.

Nikki orbed herself into the condo that belonged to her cousin Prue. The condo had previously belonged to Prue's mother Phoebe.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" Prue asked.

"I need to ask a favor of you," Nikki told her.

"Sure I don't have to be at the office for awhile, what can I do for you," Prue said.

"I need you to swap powers with me," Nikki informed her.

"Oh no, don't you remember all the trouble we got into when we tried that before," Prue responded.

"Come on Prue, we were kids and we didn't even know how to control our powers but we're older now I think we can handle it," Nikki told her.

"I still don't think it's a very good idea," Prue said.

"But just think of all the stuff you'll be able to get done with my orbing powers, please you're the only one who can help me, I need your power of premonitions," Nikki replied.

"Does this have anything to do with you trying to figure out who your baby's father is?" Prue questioned.

"Yes, I think I might have found him and maybe if I could just touch something that belongs to him I might be able to see what I can't remember," Nikki told her.

"Ok I'll do it, but just because you'll have my power doesn't mean that it'll work, you can't always force a premonition to happen," Prue said.

"I know but I've at least got to try," Nikki said as she orbed them into the attic of the manor.

"Let's just find the spell and get on with it, I don't want Aunt Piper coming in here and giving us a lecture on the dangers of power swapping," Prue said as Nikki began searching the book.

"I found it," Nikki announced.

"Are you sure about this?" Prue questioned.

"_What's mine is yours,  
What's yours is mine,  
Let our powers cross the line,   
I offer up my gift to share,  
Switch our powers through the air_." Nikki recited before Prue could protest any further.

"Did it work?" Prue questioned.

"Only one way to find out," Nikki said as she tried to orb but found herself unable to do so.

"How do I do this exactly?" Prue asked.

"Just think about where you want to go but be careful how specific you are," Nikki told her.

"I'm just going to go home, please come and get me the minute you're done with my powers," Prue said as she orbed away.

"Sami, I need you," Nikki said and minutes later Sami appeared in the attic.

"Nikki, you orbed away without telling me where you were going and I when I couldn't sense you any more I started to get worried," Sami said relieved to see that Nikki was ok.

"That's because I sort of switched powers with Prue," Nikki revealed.

"Your going to use her premonition power to try and get back your memory aren't you?" Sami questioned.

"Yes, I mean maybe if I go back to Reefside to see Tommy then the baby will tap into Prue's premonition power and show me the way that things are supposed to be, I know it's a long shot but my wedding is in three days and I can't marry Drake until I figure out what's real and what's not," Nikki told her.

"Then I guess we better get you to Reefside," Sami told her.

"Thanks for the lift Sami," Nikki said once they were standing on Tommy Oliver's doorstep.

"Don't mention it, so do you want me to stay with you," Sami replied.

"No, I think I'd like to do this alone," Nikki told her.

"Well, you're in luck because it looks as though Sara's car isn't here so at least you'll be able to talk to Tommy alone," Sami said.

"Yeah, although I have no idea what I'm going to say to him," Nikki said.

"Just call when you're ready to come back home," Sami said as she orbed away.

Nikki took in a deep breath as she got up the courage to ring the doorbell and wait for Tommy to answer.

"Nikki, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked surprised to find her standing there.

"I can't believe you remember me," Nikki responded.

"Like I said a beautiful woman like you would be hard to forget," Tommy said as he stepped aside to let her in the house.

"I'm sorry for stopping by unannounced," Nikki said as Tommy led her into the living room.

"Why did you stop by?" Tommy questioned.

"I was in town on business and I just wanted to apologize for how abruptly I left the last time, it was really rude of me, I'm sorry I'm not normally like that I just had a lot going on that day," Nikki told him as she sat down on the couch.

"It's ok we all have bad days sometimes and Sami said you hadn't been feeling well lately," Tommy replied.

"What else did Sami say to you about me?" Nikki inquired.

"Nothing much, just that you coming down with something though she suspected it was something else but I didn't ask for details I figured it was none of my business," Tommy said as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah I thought I was coming down with something too but it turned that I was pregnant so Sami was right about it being something else," Nikki said before she could stop herself.

"Um, you're pregnant, congratulations your fiancé must be pretty excited," Tommy said a little shocked that she would tell him something so personal.

"I'm sorry, I can't believe I just blurted that out, I guess I'm still trying to get used to it, so Sami told you I was engaged," Nikki said.

"Actually I saw the ring on your finger," Tommy responded.

"Oh yeah, I forget it's there sometimes, do you mind if I have a glass of water or something," Nikki said.

"No problem, just wait here I'll get it for you," Tommy said as he got up and went into the kitchen.

Nikki waited until he had disappeared through the kitchen door before she jumped up from the couch and began touching things in the room in hopes of getting a premonition.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked as he returned from the kitchen with the glass of water.

"I know this probably looks bad but I wasn't going through your things or trying to steal anything," Nikki told him.

"Then what were you doing?" Tommy asked.

"I told you before this place seemed familiar to me and I was just hoping that something in here would spark my memory," Nikki replied.

"But everything in here belongs to me and we've already established that I don't know you so why would anything in here spark your memory," Tommy said.

"You're right, I'm sorry for coming here, this was a mistake I'll let myself out," Nikki said as she headed for the door.

"Nikki, wait," Tommy said he reached out and grabbed her arm.

Nikki felt Tommy's hand on her arm and turned around to face him when all of a sudden she got a premonition. Everything came flooding back to her as she saw the day the two of them met aboard the cruise ship, then she saw a vision of their wedding and then the two of them having dinner at the manor with her family.

"It's you," Nikki whispered before everything faded to black once again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: **_Sorry for leaving some of you hanging. I've been lacking in the inspiration department lately and as a result I haven't been updating as quickly as I would have liked. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Didn't mean to leave you hanging so long. Hope you like this chapter it's full of Tommy/Nikki. _

**Abby: **_Thank you so much for being the 100th reviewer of this story!!!!!!_

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_I'm glad you are excited we're getting very close to having things they way their supposed to be. _

**Traci26: **_Here ya go, hope you weren't waiting too long. _

**Riverkirby: **_Read on to see what Nikki decides to tell Tommy. This chapter is all about them. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Hope you won't be disappointed, things aren't going to be fixed quite yet. But there will be a talk between Tommy and Nikki._

**GinaStar: **_I hope your boss didn't catch up but I'm honored you think this story is worth the risk._

**ThePink1atReefside: **_I don't know what it is, I seem to love leaving my readers hanging. _

Nikki opened her eyes and once again she was in Tommy's bedroom lying on his bed.

"Tommy?" she asked wondering if he was in the room with her.

"You have got to stop doing that on me, I'm beginning to think I'm bad luck or something," Tommy said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You're not bad luck Tommy," she replied as she sat up.

"So now that you're awake, care explaining to me what you were doing going through my things," Tommy said.

"I'm really sorry about that," she said.

"Just before you passed out you looked at me and said it's you, what did you mean by that?" Tommy asked.

"Um let's see where do I even begin," she said.

"How about the beginning," Tommy suggested.

"Ok, what I'm about to tell you is going to be a little hard for you to understand and you may even think that I'm crazy but I promise you it's the truth," Nikki told him.

"I'll bet what you're going to say isn't nearly as crazy as some of the things I've been through and trust me I've been through some crazy things," Tommy said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Nikki replied.

"What the hell is going on here?" a female voice asked and Nikki and Tommy looked up to find Sara standing in the doorway.

"I didn't hear the doorbell," Tommy said.

"That's because I let myself in, you gave me a key remember," Sara told him.

"Um right, you remember Nikki don't you," Tommy said getting up off the bed and walking over to where Sara stood.

"Hello Sara," Nikki said as she got off the bed.

"What are you doing here and in Tommy's bedroom no less?" Sara questioned.

"Sara, it's not what you think, Nikki had another fainting spell and I brought her up here to rest," Tommy answered.

"Funny, that seems to happen a lot, or is that just your excuse to worm your way into my boyfriend's life," Sara replied.

"Look Sara, I know how this looks but I'm not trying to cause trouble," Nikki told her.

"If that's true then I think you should leave and don't come back," Sara said.

"You can't just order people out of my home," Tommy told her.

"Come on Tommy, don't you see, she's obviously got a thing for you, why else would see keep showing up here and conveniently having these fainting spells, it's all just this big act so that you'll start to care about her," Sara told him.

"That's not what she's doing," Tommy said.

"And how do you know, you don't even know her, or have you been lying to me about that," Sara responded.

"I'm not lying, I would never do that to you," Tommy told her.

"I think it's best if I go now," Nikki said.

"Yeah that would be best," Sara said.

Nikki walked past her and out of the bedroom door. She ran down the hallway and down the stairs heading towards the front door.

"Nikki, please wait," Tommy said as he ran after her.

"Tommy, why are you doing this, let her go," Sara called after him.

"Sara's right, I have no right being here," Nikki told him.

"Sara doesn't get to decide who I'm friends with and we never finished our conversation, you were going to tell me something," Tommy said.

"It's not important," Nikki said as she began walking away.

"At least let me drive you somewhere, it's quite a walk from here into town," Tommy told her.

"I could call a cab for you," Sara said as she joined them.

"Don't go to any trouble for me, I'll just call my sister to come and…" Nikki said as she was suddenly doubled over in pain.

"Are you ok?" Tommy asked with concern as he ran over to support her and keep her from keeling over.

"I'm not sure, I don't know what's happening," Nikki said as she grabbed onto him.

"Oh isn't this just typical," Sara smirked.

"I don't think she's joking about this Sara, she seems to be in real pain," Tommy said.

"I need to go home," Nikki said as she began breathing slowly in and out.

"You need a doctor," Tommy told her.

"I'm running out of time," Nikki whispered.

"Now what is she mumbling about," Sara said.

"I don't know but I'm taking her to the hospital," Tommy said as he lifted Nikki up in his arms.

"Fine but you're not going alone, I'll drive," Sara said.

Nikki lay in the hospital bed where the doctors were monitoring her condition. She desperately wanted to call for Sami but didn't want to risk exposure. So she lay there alone, tears running down her face and silently praying that her baby would be ok.

"It's going to be ok," Tommy said as he entered the room and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"You're still here?" she questioned.

"I didn't want to leave you here all alone and the doctor said maybe you could use a little distraction to get your mind off the pain," Tommy replied.

"He told me that some women do experience cramping early in pregnancy and that I shouldn't be too worried but I am," Nikki told him as she grabbed his hand.

"I really think you should let me call your family or at least your fiancé," he said not letting her hand go.

"He doesn't know," she said.

"About the baby?" he questioned.

"It's a complicated situation," Nikki replied.

"It might help if you talked about it with me," he said.

"I just don't know how to begin, I mean I didn't do such a hot job the first time," Nikki said remembering how Tommy had reacted the first time he learned that she was a witch.

"If you don't want to tell me its ok, I'll just sit here with you as long as you need me," he replied.

"No, I want to tell you, I need to tell you but first let me tell you what I know about you," she said.

"What exactly do you know?" Tommy questioned.

"For starters, I know that you're a power ranger, or at least you were," she answered.

"How could you possibly know that?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"Because you told me, you told me about how Rita Repulsa turned you into her evil green ranger and how your friends Jason and Kimberly helped you break the spell, I also know that you were the White ranger and after that the Red Zeo ranger, Red Turbo ranger and mostly recently the black Dino Ranger," Nikki told him.

"I can't believe this, why didn't you say anything when we first met," he said.

"Because I didn't remember meeting you, not then anyway but today it all came back to me," she said.

"So you know all about my past as a ranger, but why would I tell you something like that, who are you, and what do you mean to me?" he inquired.

"Let's just take this one step at a time, I don't you running out on me like the last time," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere until I hear everything," Tommy told her.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound crazy but this time we're living in right now is the wrong one and someone altered the timeline to make us forget about each other," Nikki began.

"Why would someone go to all that trouble?" Tommy asked.

"Because of who I am, this is all because of me, our lives have been turned upside down, this isn't the way it's supposed to be," she told him.

"So how is it supposed to be?" he questioned.

"You just got back from a cruise right, that's how you met Sara I assume," she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"In our real time, that's how we met, on the cruise it was supposed to be me and you that met not you and Sara, we fell in love and you asked me to marry you and I said yes and after that you went back to San Francisco to live with my family and that's where we were before everything got messed up," Nikki answered.

"You really want me to believe that in some altered timeline or something that you're my wife?" he questioned.

"I am your wife Tommy, I told you it would sound crazy but it's the truth," she said.

"If you're my wife then what are you doing engaged to another man," he retorted.

"It's for the same reason that you ended up with Sara, things were changed so that we never met and this is what would have happened if we hadn't, I'd end up engaged to Drake and you'd be with Sara," she said.

"Whose baby are you carrying?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think you already know the answer to that," she said.

"Mine, that's why you can't tell your fiancé because you think the baby is mine," he replied.

"I know it's yours, that's why I said it's you when I fainted because I finally remembered everything, now all I need to do is figure out a way to put it all back," Nikki told him.

"This is all crazy, I don't know what to believe, how could anyone be powerful enough to change the timeline so drastically," he said.

"I'm a witch Tommy," she said after taking a deep breath.

"A witch, like a Samantha on Bewitched kind of witch?" he asked.

"Something like that only it's a lot more than Samantha ever had to deal with," she replied.

"Wait, so you're telling me that I somehow ended up marrying a witch and now someone has cast some kind of spell to make me forget everything," he said.

"Yes, I understand if you don't believe me, I wouldn't blame you if you went running from the room and never looked back," she said.

"You said I did that once before," he replied.

"You were angry that I kept the truth about myself from you, I just married you without bothering to tell you what you were getting yourself into, I didn't blame you, you had every right to feel the way you did," she told him.

"But I eventually got over it?" he asked.

"Yes, and that's when you told me the truth about your past as a ranger, you wanted me to know that you understood why I had to keep my family's secret," she said.

"So everyone in your family is a witch?" he asked.

"More or less, my family is very powerful and I'm sure altering the timeline was just a way to make us weaker," she replied.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked.

"My fiancé Drake, he's a demon and I think he changed the timeline so that I would never find out," she told him.

"Did you just say your fiancé is a demon?" he questioned.

"Yes, I'm afraid that's another thing that makes all of this sound crazy," Nikki replied.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm fine, the cramping has stopped I didn't even notice," Nikki told him.

"Then I guess it's safe to send you home, but I would caution you to see your doctor and let her know what happened," he said.

"Thanks, I will," Nikki said as the doctor left the room.

"So what happens now?" Tommy asked after Nikki came out of the hospital bathroom where she changed back into her clothes.

"I have to go back home, I can't let Drake figure out that I have my memory back," she replied.

"I'm going with you," Tommy announced.

"You can't," she said.

"You come here and you tell me that you're my wife and that your carrying my child and you expect me to just let you go back to your fiancé who you've told me is a demon," Tommy replied.

"I know it's hard to understand but I have to go back, I have to take care of Drake myself or the timeline will never be fixed and you'll never remember," she told him.

"I don't know why but I believe you," he said.

"Sami, I'm ready," Nikki called out as her sister orbed into the hospital room.

"So I guess you're a witch too," Tommy said after seeing Sami appear.

"You told him?" Sami questioned.

"I had to, now we need to get back and fix this before it's too late, I promise you I will fix this," Nikki said looking into Tommy eyes one last time before Sami orbed them away.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **_My apologies for taking so long to update this story. It wasn't writer's block or anything like that. I just got really swamped with papers I had to type for school and preparing for final exams. Thankfully, my finals are over now and I will finally have time to concentrate on my stories. Again, sorry for the wait I know some of you were beginning to wonder if I had abandoned this story. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Wait no more. Time is finally about to be restored. As for whether Tommy will remember that Nikki's pregnant you'll just have to read and find out. _

**PrettyDiva: **_The alert system drives me crazy sometimes but I'm glad that it's finally fixed again. Wait no longer, Drake is finished!!!_

**Riverkirby: **_I hope you find this chapter rockin awesome because Drake finally gets what's coming to him. _

**Ron-Emmy-4ever: **_Time will finally be fixed in this chapter. _

**Traci26: **_I hope this chapter is just as excellent as the last one. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_Hope the waiting didn't cause you to lose your excitement. _

**Nissaa: **_Thanks, for the suggestions. I pretty much know what's going to happen next in the story but thanks just the same. _

**GinaStar: **_Here's hoping you like what I came up with this time. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Want to know how things turn out? Just read on!_

"Is everything ready?" Nikki asked as she orbed into Piper's attic where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Oh honey, I know this isn't your real wedding but you really look beautiful," Paige said. Nikki was dressed in the wedding gown that Sami had picked out for her.

"She looks just like Sami, except for the hair color that is," Chris remarked.

"That's because I picked out the dress," Sami told him.

"And I'm glad she did because there is no way I could go through with this if I was wearing a dress I actually picked out," Nikki replied.

"Maybe you and Sami should trade places," Phoebe said.

"Oh yeah cause I'm sure that all of you thought that something like this would only happen to me, only Sami could be dumb enough to fall for a demon," Sami retorted.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was in love with a demon once myself you know," Phoebe replied.

"I'm not in love with Drake anymore remember," Nikki said.

"I think what your Aunt Phoebe means is that maybe this plan is too risky for you in your condition," Leo said.

"She's pregnant not helpless," Piper interjected.

"Leo may have a point I mean not everyone is blessed like you were to have a force field when you were pregnant," Paige replied.

"She didn't have one with me," Chris said.

"Or me either," Melinda spoke up.

"Maybe Nikki will have a force field too I mean look at all the stuff the baby has been able to do so far," Phyllis said.

"But I didn't stop fighting demons either and I still managed to keep you two safe," Piper said.

"Aunt Piper is right, this plan will only work if I pretend to go through with this wedding, if I tried to switch places with Sami and Drake noticed, it would ruin everything," Nikki said.

"I'm just so glad that Chris and Wyatt managed to track Drake to the underworld and learn about his Uncle's plans for Nikki before it was too late," Priscilla said.

"Me too because trust me, being impregnated with an evil spawn is something I wouldn't wish on anyone," Phoebe said.

"Alright, alright enough trips down memory lane," Piper said.

"It's just about time, the limo will be here soon to take us to the park," Henry Sr. said as he entered the attic followed by Henry Jr.

"No offense Nikki but that dress is really something Sami would wear," Henry Jr. said.

"Let's just hope Drake doesn't notice," Sami replied.

"Does everyone have the potions we mixed up?" Paige asked.

"I hope this works," Nikki said.

"Of course it will, since he reversed time, whatever extra powers he had in your time would be gone and this vanquishing potion should be all we need to get rid of him," Prue told her.

"All we have to do is act like the perfect happy family of the bride and Drake shouldn't realize we're onto him until it's too late," Wyatt said.

"Let's just all be on high alert for any extra demons there might be at the ceremony," Coop said.

"Let's get this over with, the sooner we get rid of Drake, the sooner we can get things back they way they're supposed to be and I can get my husband back," Nikki said.

The limo arrived and Nikki escorted by her father left for the park where her wedding to Drake was being held.

"I have to admit, Drake went to an awful lot of trouble to make this wedding perfect," Paige said once they arrived at the park.

"I guess I better go and pretend to be the happy father and congratulate my soon to be son-in-law," Henry Sr. said.

"We'll come with you Dad, we are the groomsmen after all," Henry Jr. said.

"Are you nervous?" Paige asked Nikki.

"A little, I just have this terrible feeling that something might go terribly wrong," Nikki told her.

"Don't think like that, everything's going to be fine and before you know it things will be exactly how you want them to be," Paige told her not wanting to say anything specific in case there were any unseen demons lurking around.

"I'm just glad Drake decided to make this a family only event," Nikki said.

"Me too, I'd hate for any innocents to get hurt," Paige whispered.

"It's almost that time," Phoebe said.

"We should go take our seats, I love you, and don't worry," Paige said as she gave Nikki a hug before following Phoebe.

"I can't help thinking that this is the only time I'm going to get to be your maid of honor and it's not even real," Sami said.

"Well, at least I'll get to be at your wedding whenever it happens," Nikki told her.

"Does that mean that in the real time you actually get along with Robb?" Sami questioned.

"I'm working on it," Nikki told her.

"The music is starting," Phyllis said.

"Here goes nothing," Henry Sr. said as he took Nikki's arm.

Nikki watched as her cousins who were her bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Then next it was her turn and she and her father began walking slowly down the aisle where Drake was waiting.

"It's not too late to call this whole plan off," her father whispered.

"No Dad, we have to do this, it's the only way," Nikki told him as they continued to walk.

"You look beautiful," Drake said as he took Nikki's arm from her father and Nikki just smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and woman in holy matrimony," the priest began.

"More like unholy matrimony," Sami said under her breath and her cousin Prue gave her a look to shut up.

"Who gives this woman to be joined to this man?" the priest asked who was really a demon in disguise.

"Her mother and I do," Henry Sr. said doing his best to appear happy about the union.

"Then let us begin," the priest said as he began to talk about marriage and what it meant.

Nikki wasn't paying much attention to his words because she knew the most important part of the ceremony was coming up.

"Is there anyone here who can show why this couple should not be joined?" the priest asked.

Nikki held her breath and hoped that her family would stick to the plan and not say anything. She breathed a sigh of relief when no one spoke and the ceremony continued on.

"Do you Drake take Nikki to be your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do," Drake said.

"Do you Nikki take Drake to be your husband," the priest asked.

"I do," Nikki said.

"Let's move on to the vows," the priest said.

"Wait, I object," a voice said from the crowd and everyone turned around to see who had said it.

"I'm sorry but we have already passed that part of the ceremony," the priest said.

"We'll take care of this," spoke one of Drake's groomsman who was also really a demon.

"No, don't," Drake said worrying that they might expose his true self.

"Just go ahead with the ceremony," Nikki said wanting to get back to the plan.

"As I was saying," the priest began again.

"She can't get married to him, she's already married," Tommy said as he raced to the front of the aisle.

"Oh no," Nikki said as she recognized his voice.

"How can you be here, I thought I got rid of you," Drake said angrily as he turned around to face Tommy.

"Drake, who is this?" Nikki asked pretending to be confused.

"Are you saying you don't know who this is?" Drake questioned.

"How could I, I've never seen him before in my life," Nikki said hoping that someone from her family would get Tommy out of there.

"I think you'd better just go," Piper said as she walked up to Tommy.

"I'm not going anywhere without Nikki," Tommy said.

"Drake, what is going on?" Zephyr asked. He was disguised as Drake's best man.

"I don't know something must have gone wrong with the spell, it must not have affected him," Drake replied.

"Well get rid of him before he ruins everything," Zephyr replied.

"Look I don't know who you are but Nikki is my fiancé," Drake said as he came face to face with Tommy.

"She can't be your fiancé she's my wife," Tommy told him.

"Look maybe you have me confused with someone else," Nikki said as she came and stood between them.

"I know you wanted me to stay out of this but I couldn't just sit at home and do nothing while you marry some demon," Tommy said.

"What did you just call me?" Drake asked.

"Uh oh, looks like the jig is up," Piper said.

"How long have you known?" Drake asked Nikki.

"I only got my memory back that you were a demon a few days ago but I've known something wasn't right from the moment your little time switcheroo happened," Nikki replied.

"It's a shame that things had to turn out this way, we could've been so happy together helping my Uncle rule the underworld," Drake told her.

"Speaking from personal experience, ruling the underworld isn't that great," Phoebe said.

"As I recall you made a wonderful Queen of darkness," Zephyr said getting rid of his disguise.

"Were you really so afraid to face us again, I can't believe you used your nephew to do your dirty work," Paige said.

"You three were responsible for the death of my father, what better revenge than to go after one of your daughters," Zephyr replied.

"Too bad your about to join him," Piper said as all three of the Charmed Ones held potions in their hands.

"We don't think so," a voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see a group of demons standing behind them with fireballs ready in their hands.

"You really didn't think we'd come unprepared did you," Zephyr said.

"Henry, take your father out of here," Paige said to her son.

"I'll take him, Henry you stay here and help the others, Leo let's go," Coop said as he used his Cupid powers to transport the three of them to safety.

"Come on I have to get you out of here," Nikki said as she grabbed Tommy's hand and started to run from the scene.

"What about your family?" Tommy asked.

"They can take care of themselves," Nikki said not stopping to look back at the scene that was unfolding.

Wyatt had projected a force field to shield Prue, Priscilla and Phyllis while he also used his energy balls to deflect their fireballs. Prue used her astral projection self as a distraction while her sisters threw the vanquishing potions they had made. Chris used his power of molecular combustion to blow up any demons that came too close while his sister Melinda used her powers to freeze their fireballs. Sami and Henry who were outside of the force field had decided to glamour and made themselves look exactly like the demons and only their family could see their true identities. The elder Charmed Ones had run off in pursuit of Zephyr so that they could vanquish him once and for all.

"Going somewhere?" Drake asked as he shimmered and appeared right in front of Nikki and Tommy.

"This is between you and me, let him go," Nikki said.

"And have you miss out on seeing him die or perhaps I should kill you first," Drake said.

"I'm not afraid of you," Tommy said as he stepped in front of Nikki.

"Bring it on Ranger," Drake said as a fireball appeared in his hands.

"Nikki get out of the way," Tommy ordered.

"No, Tommy I can't let you do this," Nikki said.

"Zeo Ranger V, Red," Tommy said as he used his old powers to morph before their eyes.

"Tommy, look out," Nikki said as Drake wasted no time in hurling a fireball straight at him and sent Tommy flying to the ground.

"That was a low blow," Tommy said as he got up.

"What can I say, we demons never fight fair, ready to give up," Drake said.

"Never, Zeo five power sword," Tommy said.

"Nikki, we could use some help over here," Priscilla called as more demons arrived.

"Go, I'll be fine," Tommy assured her.

"Man they just won't stop coming," Chris said as Nikki joined them.

"I'd say it's time for a little combined charmed power," Wyatt said.

"Let's do it," Prue agreed as the nine of them joined hands behind Wyatt's force field.

"We better act fast, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Wyatt said.

"_Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda  
Astrid, Helena, Alora, and Grace...  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
Vanquish this evil from time and space."_

"I'm glad that's over," Sami remarked after all of the demons were finally gone.

"I have to go and help Tommy," Nikki said as she ran to where Tommy and Drake were still fighting.

Nikki arrived just in time to see Drake hurl one last fireball at Tommy whose ranger suit now had rips and tears from being hit with so many fireballs.

"No!" Nikki screamed as the fireball found its target and Tommy was thrown to the ground where he demorphed.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be," Drake laughed as he walked over to where Tommy lay immobilized on the ground.

"Rot in hell," Nikki said as she threw the vanquishing potion on him.

"No, you can't vanquish me, it's impossible," Drake cried as the potion caused him to catch on fire and he blew up leaving only a dark circle on the ground.

"Tommy, can you hear me, please wake up," Nikki said as she ran over to him.

"Oh no," Sami said.

"Wyatt, Chris, please you have to heal him," Nikki said as they ran over to her.

"It's not working," Wyatt said sadly.

"Let me try," Chris said but he too had no effect on Tommy.

"Is everything back to normal now?" Piper asked as she Paige and Phoebe orbed in from vanquishing Zephyr.

"Mom please, you have to help him," Nikki cried.

"We tried to save him but we couldn't," Wyatt said answering the look that Paige was giving him and Chris.

"Oh Nikki, I'm so sorry," Paige said with tears in her eyes as she looked at her daughter after her attempt to save Tommy also produced no results.

"No, no, why isn't it working, why can't you save him," Nikki said.

"We don't always get to choose," Paige replied.

"It's just his time to go," Piper said.

"No, no I don't accept that, this isn't the end, now one of the elders up there better get his ass down here right now because I am not letting him go," Nikki yelled.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: **_I know, I know, how evil of me to leave you with yet another cliffhanger. But I do so love keeping you wanting more of this story and I took so long in updating that I just had to make the last chapter a good one. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I sure made you wait long enough for it. Read on to learn Tommy's fate. _

**Riverkirby: **_Will the baby or Nikki be able to heal Tommy? You'll just have to read on to learn what happens. As for the baby having rangerness, with as many rangers as Tommy's been I'd say the baby has a fair shot at maybe following in daddy's footsteps. But that would be another story altogether. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Girl, your review brought such a smile to my face. I don't think you're Looney at all. Celebrate away that Drake is gone. I was just as happy when you finally got rid of Dawn. And I have to agree with you that Tommy is one fine specimen. Why else would I write so many stories about him? _

**Traci26: **_Sorry, if you've read this story you know that I love ending the chapters with a cliffhanger. And yes, it would be a shame if Nikki were to lose Tommy after all of this. The outcome is just a scroll away. _

**GinaStar: **_You know me, it wouldn't be right if I didn't end with a cliffhanger. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_I know, I know, you probably want to kill me for leaving you hanging and wondering whether Tommy is really dead. Wonder no longer, the answer is coming up in this chapter. _

**Ron-Emmy-4ever: **_Ah, you think of Tommy as your brother, that's sweet. I'd like to pretend that he's my imaginary boyfriend. LOL Trust me you're probably not the only one who wants to kill me after that ending. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Yeah, I just love leaving cliffhangers at the end of my chapters. As for whether Tommy will live or die. You'll have to keep reading. _

"Why are you all just standing there?" Nikki asked her family as they just stood by watching her kneel over Tommy's body.

"Because there's nothing we can do for him now," Phoebe said.

"No, no, don't you say that, I can't accept that," Nikki told her.

"I just don't get it, I mean I thought everything was supposed to go back to normal once we vanquished Drake, how come we're still in our wedding attire shouldn't time have reversed itself by now," Henry Jr. said.

"Maybe time won't fix itself until Nikki let's go of Tommy," Chris replied.

"This is so awful, Tommy wasn't even supposed to be here," Sami said.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't gone back to Reefside I never would have told Tommy what was happening and everything would have gone back to the way it was supposed to be, this is all my fault," Nikki cried.

"No, this is not your fault, Drake did this, you couldn't have known that Tommy was going to show up," Paige said as she knelt down beside her daughter.

"Of course I should have known, that's who Tommy is, he never would have stayed put when he knew his wife and child were in danger, I never should have married him in the first place, I should have never asked him to become a part of this life," Nikki sobbed.

"He loved you Nikki and he accepted this life because of that love and it was that love that created the baby that's inside of you," Phoebe told her.

"A lot of good that love will be now that he's dead," Nikki said.

"I know it's hard to understand but maybe it was just his time to go," Paige told her.

"But why would they do that to us, why would they let me fall in love with him in the first place if they knew he was just going to die anyway?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know honey, I just don't know," Paige said as she put her arms around Nikki.

"It's just not fair, we didn't even have that much time together and what about our baby, doesn't this baby deserve to grow up with two parents," Nikki said.

"You're right this baby does deserve to grow up with two parents," a voice said.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Paige asked her whitelighter father when he orbed onto the scene.

"The elders sent me," he replied.

"Grandpa please, you have to bring him back, Mom, Wyatt and Chris have already tried but they couldn't do it," Nikki told him.

"That's because they weren't meant to save him," Sam replied.

"But you were right, I mean that's why they sent you, you're here to save him," she said.

"No Nikki, I'm afraid it's not meant for me to save him either," Sam told her.

"Then why the hell did you come, to tell me to let go because I will not do that," Nikki said.

"The only one who can save him is you," Sam answered.

"But I can't," Nikki said.

"Have you even tried?" Sam questioned.

"No, but why would I, I don't have my healing powers yet," Nikki replied.

"Nikki, have you forgotten how your mother finally received her healing powers?" Sam asked.

"She got them when my dad was shot, she saved him," Nikki replied.

"That was the day I finally realized how much your father meant to me," Paige said.

"It was because she finally admitted how much she loved him," Sam replied.

"But I already know how much I love Tommy," Nikki told him.

"Then use that love to tap into your powers," he said.

"But what if it doesn't work and it's been too long to bring him back," Nikki said.

"Trust in your love, if your love with Tommy is truly strong then nothing will be able to prevent it from bringing him back to you," Paige replied.

"Listen to your mother she knows what she's talking about," Sam said.

"I love you, do you hear that, I love you and need you to come back to me, there's still so much we have to do together, starting with our son or daughter, this baby needs you, please come back to us," Nikki said as she placed her hands on Tommy and they began to glow.

"Oh my gosh, it's actually working," Sami remarked.

The next morning, Nikki pulled the covers over her head as the sunlight began to pour in her window. She reached beside her and found that she was alone.

"No, it couldn't have been a dream, could it," she wondered as she jumped from the bed and ran out into the hallway.

"Whoa, watch it sis," Henry Jr. said when she nearly knocked him over.

"Where's Tommy?" she asked.

"He's downstairs in the kitchen with Mom, what's the big hurry," he replied as Nikki continued running.

"Tommy, Tommy, where are you!" Nikki shouted once she was downstairs.

"Nikki, sweetheart, what's with all the yelling," Henry Sr. asked from the living room.

"I need to find Tommy," she said.

"He's in the kitchen, he didn't want to wake you up," her father replied as Nikki ran into the kitchen.

"Good morning Nikki," Paige said when Nikki entered the kitchen where she and Tommy were eating.

"Oh Tommy, thank goodness you're alright," Nikki said as she ran and put her arms around him.

"Yeah I'm fine, are you ok," he said.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy that things are finally back to normal and you are alive and well," Nikki told him.

"Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"Sweetheart did you have a bad dream or something?" Paige questioned.

"Wait, you mean you guys don't remember anything?" Nikki asked.

"What exactly are we supposed to remember?" Tommy inquired.

"Um, how about the fact that Drake changed time so that we never met, not to mention the fact that I almost married him and we vanquished him and he killed you but thanks to me getting my healing powers you're ok," Nikki answered.

"Nikki, are you sure this wasn't a dream because I don't remember anything you're talking about," Tommy said.

"That makes two of us," Paige said.

"I can't believe this, why am I the only one who remembers," Nikki said.

"Remembers what?" Piper said as she came through the back door.

"Ok fine, if that's how you all want to play it, family meeting now," Nikki said.

Awhile later, the entire family was assembled in Piper's attic where Nikki relayed to them the story of Drake's spell and how he had changed time.

"I can't believe this, so Drake is finally gone for good," Sami remarked after Nikki finished telling the story.

"I still don't get why Nikki's the only one who noticed that things were different," Chris said.

"Or why she's the only one who remembers," Pricilla chimed in.

"Nikki, are you sure you didn't leave anything out, I mean there must have been a reason that only you remember what happened," Paige said.

"Actually, I did sort of leave something out but I think I'd like to tell my husband first this time," Nikki replied with a smile.

"Nikki, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah sis, what are you hiding," Sami replied.

"I promise I'll fill the rest of you in later but right now my husband and I are leaving," Nikki said as she grabbed Tommy's hand and orbed them back to her bedroom.

"Ok, so what is it that you need to tell me?" Tommy asked once they were back in their bedroom.

"Maybe you should sit down for this," Nikki told him.

"Come on Nikki, between finding out that time changed and I was dating another woman not to mention the fact that your demon boyfriend is now gone, I can't imagine what else you could possibly have to say that would surprise me," Tommy replied.

"I'm pregnant, how's that for surprises," Nikki said.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?" Tommy asked as he sat down on the bed.

"That's what I said," she answered.

"But how, when, I mean I know how, are you sure about this," he said.

"Very sure, the baby's the reason I was able to figure out what Drake did because I was already pregnant before he changed the timeline I just didn't know it yet," Nikki told him.

"A baby, wow, I am definitely surprised," Tommy said.

"I know it's a lot sooner than we expected, I mean we haven't even been married a year yet, are you ok with this," Nikki replied.

"Are you kidding, of course I'm ok with this, we're having a baby," Tommy said as he pulled Nikki into his arms and kissed her.

"I am so glad I got to tell you this news again," Nikki said and laughed.

"I guess I didn't take it so well in the other time?" he asked.

"No but who could blame you I mean we were practically strangers then," Nikki replied.

"I love you so much, you are going to be the most beautiful pregnant woman," Tommy said as he hugged her again.

"Yeah about this whole pregnancy thing, I should warn you, pregnancies in this family are far from normal, I don't want you get scared off if crazy things start happening," Nikki told him.

"I stuck with you this long, I think I can handle pretty much anything," Tommy replied.

"You say that now but don't say I didn't warn you," Nikki told him.

"Come on let's go tell the family our happy news," Tommy said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: **_I am currently trying to decide how this story is going to end. I'm leaning towards ending it with the birth of the baby which would mean it will probably end soon But I know some of you probably want it to continue a little longer so review and give me some feedback. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I know I said I was going to update quicker but it hasn't quite worked out that way. I'm doing my best though to not keep you waiting too long. _

**Ron-Emmy-4ever: **_I could never kill off Tommy. The pregnancy is only different because of the magical side of things. I hope this update didn't seem like forever. _

**Traci26: **_I try to update as soon as I can but I like to give everyone time to read and review before posting the next chapter. _

**GinaStar: **_Thanks so much, I thought everyone would love how Nikki told Tommy about the baby. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_You didn't really think I'd actually kill my beloved Tommy now did you?_

**HarryPassionFan: **_After all they've been through, I just wanted to show how much Nikki really loves Tommy so that's why she was the only one able to heal him. _

**Riverkirby: **_Some days I do think about writing a sequel with Tommy and Nikki's child all grown up and being a witch who becomes a power ranger but right now I'm pretty backed up with all the stories I have in the works. But I've never seen Mystic Force so I don't know how it would work. _

**Michael: **_Tommy's former teammates will be meeting Nikki of course as for meeting the rest of the Charmed clan, I haven't decided yet. That would be a lot of characters to write in a single chapter. I can barely keep up with writing Nikki's entire family. _

**ThePink1atReefside: **_Honestly, I wasn't sure what I was going to write about her pregnancy. I only made that remark in the last chapter because of Piper's pregnancy with Wyatt on the show so I'm not sure how interesting this next chapter is going to be for you. _

"Well that's the last of it," Nikki said as she taped up the last box with her things in it.

"I'll go put this on the truck," Tommy said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing the box and heading downstairs.

"You guys really didn't have to move out so soon, you know your father and I didn't mind having you here," Paige told Nikki.

"I know Mom but Tommy and I are starting a family and it's just really important to us that we have a house of our own," Nikki replied.

"But did you have to buy a house that was so far away," Paige complained.

"It's only a few blocks away and what would you have me do cast a spell on one of the neighbors and trick them into selling their house," Nikki responded.

"Of course not besides that's personal gain, I would just feel better if you were close by, I mean what if a demon attacks you," Paige told her.

"That's where orbing comes in handy and I've been doing this fighting demons thing for a few years now I think I'll be ok," Nikki said.

"I know you're right but I'm your mother and I have a right to worry," Paige said.

"Nikki, are you ready, Tommy's waiting in the truck," her father said as he entered the room.

"Yeah I'm ready and don't worry I'll still be hanging around here all the time," Nikki said as she gave her parents a hug.

"Here we are home sweet home," Tommy said as he parked the truck.

"Yeah, no more family around, just you, me and this little one," Nikki said as she placed her hand on her belly.

"Welcome home Mrs. Oliver," Tommy said as he picked Nikki up and carried her into their new home.

A few weeks later, Tommy and Nikki had finally settled into their new home.

"Nikki, sweetheart, have you seen my car keys?" Tommy asked. He was on his way to interview for a new teaching job.

"No but I can orb them in here if you want," Nikki answered.

"Um sure, I don't want to be late, sometimes it really pays being married to a witch," Tommy responded.

"Car keys," Nikki said and placed out her hand but instead of the car keys the tv remote appeared instead.

"That's never happened before," Tommy remarked.

"Let me try again, Car keys," she said but this time she got a flashlight.

"You know now's not really the time for a practical joke," Tommy told her.

"But it's not me I swear, I have no idea why it isn't working," Nikki replied. This was the fifth this week that Nikki had been unable to orb the things she called for.

"I don't have time for this, I'll keep looking," Tommy said as he left the room.

"Mom, help," Nikki called out and in seconds Paige appeared before her.

"What's wrong is it the baby?" Paige asked.

"The baby's fine, Tommy can't find his keys and something's up with my orbs," Nikki told her.

"Car keys," Paige said and the keys appeared.

"Honey we found them," Nikki yelled as Tommy came back to the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot, I'll see you later," Tommy said as he gave Paige a hug and kissed Nikki goodbye.

"This grandchild of mine is quite the practical joker," Paige remarked once Tommy had left.

"Are you saying the baby had something to do with my orbs malfunctioning?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying, the baby is controlling your powers, when your Aunt Piper was pregnant with Wyatt, she once tried to blow up a demon and Wyatt replaced her powers with fireworks, and when I was pregnant with you and Sami, every time I tried to orb something to myself I would get the wrong things," Paige said with a laugh.

"Great and just how long is this going to last?" Nikki asked.

"That's up to that baby of yours," Paige replied.

"Well let's just hope this doesn't happen in the middle of a demon fight," Nikki said.

"Let's just cross that bridge when you come to it, now I've got a charge to get to," Paige said as she gave Nikki a hug before orbing away.

"Ok little one, you've had your fun but how about letting Mommy control the orbing powers from now on," Nikki said as she placed her hand on her belly.

"Hey Nikki, talking to yourself again?" joked Sami as she appeared.

"No, I was talking to your niece or nephew who thinks it's funny to drive Mommy crazy by messing with my orbs," Nikki replied.

"The baby's already controlling your powers?" Sami asked.

"It would appear that way but what's up I get the feeling you're not here just to check on me," Nikki said.

"Oh right, well Chris sent me to warn everyone there's a warlock on the loose," Sami replied.

"Anything I can do to help?" Nikki asked.

"No, Chris and Priscilla are checking the book to see if we can identify him," Sami told her.

"Ok but please don't hesitate to call me if you need help vanquishing him, lately it seems like you guys are purposely leaving me out of things," Nikki said.

"We were hoping you'd be so busy with the house and getting things ready for the baby that you wouldn't notice," Sami told her.

"Look just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't still do my duty as a witch," Nikki replied.

"But what if it turns out that you don't have a force field to protect you," Sami said.

"How will we know if I'm never allowed to be in on the action?" Nikki asked.

"Sami I found the warlock, let's go," Chris said as he orbed in with Priscilla.

"I'm coming with you," Nikki announced.

"Nikki, I don't think that's such a good idea," Priscilla told her.

"I don't care what you think, I'm going," Nikki said.

"Fine, you can come but stay out of the way," Chris said as the four of them orbed out.

They ended up orbing into the living room of a house that was pretty much dark except for a few candles that were lit.

"I thought you said the warlock was here," Sami said.

"He is or at least he was," Chris told her.

"Guys, I think we're too late," Priscilla said as she knelt down next to what appeared a body.

"That poor girl," Sami whispered as the young witch lay dead in front of them.

"We were too late," Nikki said.

"At least we know we're on the right path, the warlock has definitely been here," Chris said.

"Let's head back to the manor," Sami said as Priscilla let out a scream.

"Everybody look out!" Chris shouted as the warlock appeared in the room and began to attack using fire.

"Fireball," Nikki said trying to use the warlock's powers against him but instead a ball appeared into her hands which only served to draw the warlock's attention to Nikki.

"Nikki, watch out," Priscilla called out to her as the warlock sent the fire straight towards her.

Nikki managed to orb away but not before being struck in the chest by the fire.

"Get her out of here!" Chris yelled to Sami.

"That was pretty stupid of me wasn't it," Nikki gasped as she and Sami orbed back into her kitchen.

"It's not your fault, the baby just doesn't understand how to control your powers," Sami replied.

"Oh my god, Nikki what happened to you?" Tommy said seeing that she was hurt.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'll be fine," Nikki told him.

"I'll go get Mom to heal you," Sami said as she orbed out.

"But I thought you had your healing powers now?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah but whitelighters can't heal themselves they need another whitelighter for that," Nikki answered.

"Then how do you explain this," Tommy said pointing to her wound that was beginning to disappear.

"Nikki, I'm here," Paige said as she orbed into the room.

"It's ok Mom, I'm fine," Nikki announced as Tommy helped her up.

"But how?" Sami asked.

"The baby," Paige and Nikki said at the same time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: **_I took a little break from updating this story for the holidays, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long._

**PrettyDiva: **_I think you're right, Zack and Rocky would definitely get a kick out of all the pranks the baby is pulling._

**Slytherin-Angel44- **_Thanks, hope you'll love this next part. _

**GinaStar: **_The baby definitely has a mind of its own. _

**Traci26: **_It's hard because sometimes I think I know exactly what's going to happen next and then I completely change my mind about where the story is headed. _

**Riverkirby: **_Gotta love the baby right? I'm just happy people haven't gotten bored by this story yet. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I was a little worried about writing about the pregnancy because I didn't want to duplicate everything that happened to Piper on the show. You could be right about the whole orbing and teleporting thing, I guess I just never thought about it like that. _

"Nikki, I'm home," Tommy called as he walked through the door of their home in San Francisco.

"How was work?" Nikki asked.

"It was good, the department has given me the go ahead to start making plans for the expedition I want to take some of the students on this summer," Tommy told her as he kissed her hello.

Tommy had recently gotten a job as a professor at San Francisco State University where he was teaching in the science department.

"Any problems around here?" he asked Nikki who was now seven months pregnant.

"No, it's been pretty quiet," she replied.

"So how was your day?" Tommy asked.

"Pretty good, I went to work, had lunch with Sami and Prissy, vanquished a demon, went shopping with Mom…." she said.

"Care to repeat that last thing again," Tommy interrupted.

"What, went shopping with Mom, she just insisted on buying more things for the baby and you know I couldn't really refuse," Nikki told him.

"No, the thing before that," Tommy said.

"Had lunch with my sister and cousin," Nikki said.

"Come on Nikki, you know what I'm talking about," Tommy told her.

"Ok fine, I vanquished a demon, there I said it are you happy now," Nikki replied.

"I thought we talked about this and you said that you were going to take some time away from the whole demon thing," Tommy told her.

"I know what I said but it's my job Tommy and I can't just not do it because my husband is a little worried about me getting hurt," Nikki said.

"That's funny because I thought your job was as a social worker," Tommy replied.

"Yes, but I'm also a witch and part of my responsibility as a witch is to protect the innocent and to do that I have to vanquish demons," Nikki said.

"But Nikki, you have an entire family who is more than capable of taking some of that responsibility off your hands while your pregnant," Tommy told her.

"Oh my gosh you're right, I'm pregnant, what was I thinking I should put my life on hold and sit at home all day resting," Nikki retorted.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to get in another fight with you about this," Tommy said.

"Yeah, this time you might not be lucky enough to just get orbed out into the backyard," Nikki joked.

The last time they had gotten into a fight, Nikki had become so upset that she told Tommy she didn't even want to be in the same room with him anymore and the baby had used her orbing powers to kick Tommy out of the house by orbing him in the backyard.

"I just don't like having to worry that something might happen to you or the baby," Tommy said in a calm tone.

"I know you worry but really there's no need, as long as I'm pregnant the baby can heal me if I get hurt," Nikki told him.

"What about after the baby's born?" Tommy asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, now why don't we change the subject, I know you've only been teaching for a few months now but do you think it'd be possible for you to take a few days off," Nikki said.

"What for?" he asked.

"Your dad called today," Nikki told him.

"He did, well is everything alright, is something wrong with my mother?" Tommy inquired.

"Everything's fine but it seems like you forgot to mention that her birthday is coming up," Nikki replied.

"I didn't forget but with the way she's treated you ever since we got married I just didn't think it was important to mention," Tommy told her.

"Yeah well, your dad wants us to come to Angel Grove and have dinner with them," Nikki said.

"Does my mother know anything about this?" Tommy asked.

"It sounded like it," Nikki told him.

"And you want to go, even with the way she still refuses to accept our marriage," Tommy asked.

"Yeah I do because I believe in giving second chances and don't you think she might change her mind once she sees that I'm carrying her grandchild, which by the way we are long overdue in telling your parents," Nikki answered.

"Your Mommy is something else you know that," Tommy said as he placed his hand on Nikki's belly.

"Does that mean we're going?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, I think you're right once my mother sees that our marriage is still thriving and that we have a baby on the way she'll have no choice but to accept us and besides it's time you finally meet the rest of my friends," he said.

"Let's just hope our little one will be on his or her best behavior," Nikki told him.

"You know, maybe Melinda would like to come along, we could really use her freezing power just in case," Tommy replied.

"No, I think we should just let your mother get used to me before we spring the rest of the Halliwell clan on her and you worry too much, I can handle any tricks that this baby might think of," Nikki told him.

A few days later, Nikki and Tommy were in the car driving to Angel Grove. They were now about an hour away.

"Tell me again why we didn't just orb," said Tommy who was beginning to get tired.

"Because if I'm going to make your mother like me, I want to appear as normal as possible and us appearing on their doorstep out of thin air would raise too many questions," Nikki replied.

"We could've lied and said we took a plane," Tommy told her.

"You know you wouldn't be so tired if you had let me drive when I asked you," Nikki said.

"I'm not that tired but I could really go for a huge burger and fries," Tommy replied.

"It's not going to work," Nikki told him.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy questioned.

"You're trying to get the baby to orb you food and that would be personal gain which you know is very bad," Nikki replied.

"Oh and it wasn't personal gain last week when you said you were craving pizza and poof one just appeared in front of you," Tommy said.

"I didn't make that pizza appear on purpose that was the baby's doing, I was actually asking you to go out and get it for me the baby just beat you to it," Nikki told him.

"Well, this is it," Tommy said an hour later when he pulled into the driveway of his parents' home.

"So what do you think will be more shocking, the fact that we're still married or the fact that I'm pregnant," Nikki joked.

"Let's just get this over with," Tommy told her.

"Don't you want to unload the car?" Nikki asked as they got out.

"No, we better leave our bags in there just in case," Tommy said as he took Nikki's hand and they walked to the front door to ring the doorbell.

"You could have just used your key," Rick Oliver said as he opened the door.

"Hey Dad," Tommy said as he gave him a hug.

"Hello Mr. Oliver," Nikki said.

"Hello Nikki, please call me Rick or Dad, you are family now," Rick told her.

"Thank you for saying that Rick," Nikki told him.

"I see congratulations are in order, you two just don't stop with the surprises do you," he said noticing Nikki's condition.

"What can I say Dad, it definitely makes life more interesting this way," Tommy said with a smile.

"Sweetheart, who was at the door," Lily Oliver said as she came walking into the room.

"Hello Mom," Tommy said standing so that his mother couldn't see Nikki's condition.

"I'm glad you decided to come but I just assumed you'd come alone," Lily said.

"I thought you invited us here to celebrate your birthday," Tommy said.

"I told your father to invite you, it's a family dinner," Lily told him.

"Yes well, I'm married now so that means my wife is apart of our family and I think I've given you more than enough time to accept that, so either my wife is invited or we're walking right back through that door and who knows when we'll come back, and if I were you I'd choose your words carefully when speaking about my wife," Tommy replied fearing the baby would become upset and end up orbing his mother someplace.

"Come on Lily, don't you think it's time you gave Nikki a chance, especially now," Rick said.

"Why especially now?" Lily asked.

"Because she's the mother of your grandchild," Tommy said stepping aside so that his mother could see Nikki.

"Oh wow, you two certainly move fast," Lily remarked.

"Mom, please," Tommy said.

"How are you Nikki?" Lily asked.

"I'm good and I would very much like for this baby to have two wonderful grandmothers rather than just one," Nikki said as she took Lily hand and placed it on her belly.

"I'd like that too," Lily replied as she embraced Nikki in a hug.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: **_I'm glad everyone likes the way I'm writing Nikki's pregnancy, it's a lot of fun for me and I think I may have one more thing up my sleeve where this baby is concerned. _

**PrettyDiva: **_First of all, thanks so much for saying that this Tommy/Nikki pairing is actually working it's really important to me that I can show that. I only hope I write them as well in the next stories. As for what the baby's sex will be, you'll just have to keep waiting. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_My holiday was great, thanks. I thought everyone would get a kick out of the baby orbing Tommy to the back yard. And yeah, I just had to patch things up between Nikki and his mom. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_Don't worry, Lily is sincere about giving Nikki a chance though it won't be easy and she won't always agree with the decisions Tommy and Nikki make. I think Nikki will get along fine with Tommy's friends and as for how Kim and Kat will react. I think they'll be happy for him especially since Kim is married and has a child of her own now. _

**GinaStar: **_Thank you so much for saying that, I try my best. _

**Traci26: **_Really happy you liked that last chapter, hope this update was soon enough for you. _

**Abby: **_This baby is definitely going to have a mind of its own as already seen in previous chapters. As for what it will be, I already know but you'll have to wait at least one more chapter before finding out. _

**Riverkirby: **_I love that you love this story and baby Oliver. Yeah, I thought it was funny too that Tommy was worried the baby would orb his mother away somewhere. It would have made for an interesting chapter, I think._

Nikki and Tommy sat with Tommy's parents in the restaurant that his father had chosen where they were celebrating his mother's birthday.

"So Nikki how does your family feel about you having a baby so soon after getting married?" Lily asked

"They think it's great, we're a pretty big family to begin with so they say the more the merrier," Nikki responded.

"How big exactly?" Rick asked.

"Well my mother has two sisters and after getting married the three of them each had three children plus my oldest cousin and his wife have a son," Nikki answered.

"That must have been fun growing up with so many cousins, did you get to see them much," Rick replied.

"Everyday, we all went to school together and it helps that our houses were right next door to each other," Nikki told him.

"Sounds like a close family," Lily remarked.

"Nikki's family is great, they welcomed me with open arms despite not knowing anything about me," Tommy added.

"I suppose they won't have the same feelings towards me," Lily said.

"My family would never hold anything against you, they understand why you reacted the way you did and that's all behind us now and they can't wait to meet Tommy's family," Nikki replied.

"Well with the baby coming, I think our families will be seeing each other a lot," Rick decided.

"Speaking of the baby, I do hope you found a good doctor," Lily said.

"Of course, her name is Dr. Ava Nicolie, she's actually an old friend of the family and when I found out I was pregnant I knew she was the only doctor I wanted," Nikki replied.

"That's good that she's a friend, she'll be more apt to listening to you in the delivery room," Lily replied.

"Actually, Ava's not planning on being there for the delivery," Nikki told her.

"I'm not sure I understand," Lily responded.

"I'm planning on giving birth at home so Ava has been training my cousin Priscilla to be my midwife," Nikki explained.

"You can't be serious, why on earth would you want to do something like that?" Lily questioned.

"It's kind of like a family tradition, my Aunt Piper gave birth to my cousin Wyatt at home and my mother gave birth to me and my siblings at home and my Aunt Phoebe was their midwife," Nikki informed her.

"Tommy, you can't seriously be ok with this?" Lily asked.

"I was a little skeptical at first but Dr. Nicolie has assured me that it's perfectly safe for Nikki to give birth at home and it's what she wants so I'm fine with it," Tommy replied.

"Come on Lily, you're a nurse, I'm sure you know of lots of women who have chosen to deliver their babies at home and have been perfectly safe, it's not uncommon these days," Nikki said.

"Tradition or not, Nikki I don't think you realize how painful it's going to be, wouldn't you rather be at a hospital where you could get an epidural if you wanted," Lily said.

"Trust me, I'm fully aware of what I'm giving up by deciding to have this baby at home and I'm fine with it, women were giving birth long before there were hospitals or drugs available," Nikki told her.

"I know that but what if something goes wrong," Lily said.

"We don't live that far away from the hospital so if anything goes wrong we are fully prepared to deal with it," Tommy told her.

"So have you kids given any thought to a name for this little one?" Ricky asked trying to change the subject.

"It's been kind of hard since we decided not to find out the baby's sex," Tommy answered.

"There is this tradition of names starting with a P in my family but that was broken when my Aunt Piper gave birth to a boy but my Aunt Phoebe started it up again with Prudence, Priscilla and Phyllis," Nikki told him.

"But I see that your mother didn't carry it out," Lily commented.

"She did in a way, I'm named Nicole after her adoptive mother but my middle name is Penelope after my great-grandmother and my sister Samantha, who was named after our grandfather Sam and has the middle name Patricia to honor our grandmother," Nikki explained.

"Let's see P names for boys, there's Paul, Peter, Phillip, Parker," Rick said as he began naming off names.

"Sami suggested Pierce or Preston," Tommy said.

"What about for a girl?" Lily asked.

"That's been a bit harder seeing as how there are already so many women in my family with P names, so far the only ones we've thought of are Peyton, Pamela, or Pearl, but we're still not certain we want to do the whole P thing," Nikki told her.

"I have a friend whose granddaughter is named Paisley," Lily remarked.

"Well, whatever name you two decide on I'm sure it'll be perfect," Rick said.

A few hours later, Tommy and Nikki were back at his parents home where they were getting ready for bed.

"I guess I should have just stayed quiet about the whole giving birth at home," Nikki commented.

"Maybe but it's our decision and my mother is just going to have to get over it," Tommy replied.

"Yeah well, it's not like we have a choice considering the fact that this baby is most likely going to be born in a flash of tiny blue lights and although it wouldn't surprise Ava we'd have some explaining to do to the rest of the hospital staff," Nikki responded.

"You really think the baby's going to orb into the world?" Tommy asked.

"It happened with Wyatt and his son Matthew and with me and my siblings so I think there's a good chance," Nikki told him.

"I don't care how this baby decides to come into the world as long as he or she is born healthy," Tommy said.

The next day, Nikki and Tommy stood outside the home of Jason and Kimberly Scott where Nikki would be meeting some of Tommy's old friends.

"Are you sure they're going to like me?" Nikki asked.

"Yes I'm sure, they're going to love you," Tommy told her as he rang the doorbell.

"Well, at least Jason's the only one who knows my secret," Nikki said.

"Yeah, so if anything weird starts to happen he'll be able to help us cover it," Tommy joked.

"Great, now you've got me worried," Nikki told him.

"Relax, it'll be fine, you'll see," Tommy replied.

"Hey bro, I'm glad you could make it," Jason said as he opened up the door and gave Tommy a hug.

"Hello again Jason," Nikki said though their meeting the last time had only been a few minutes.

"Nikki, it's nice to see you again, man you two work fast," Jason said as he also gave Nikki a hug.

"That's what people keep telling us," Nikki joked as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Kimmie, they're here," Jason said as he led them into the living room where Kim was along with a few of their other friends.

"You're late Oliver but what else is new," one of the guys commented.

"Nice to see you too Rocky, is there any food left," Tommy shot back.

"You boys play nice," Jason told them.

"Everyone this is my wife Nikki," Tommy said.

"It's really nice to meet all of you, Tommy's told me a lot about you," Nikki replied.

"I'm Kimberly and this is Ella, it's so nice to finally meet the woman that could get Tommy here to finally settle down," Kim said as she held her daughter.

"Hi, I'm Tanya and this is my husband Adam and this is our son Adam Jr. and our daughter Aliyah," Tanya said.

"Hello Nikki, I'm Katherine and the loud mouth is my fiancé Rocky," Katherine spoke up.

"And we've saved the best for last, I'm Zack and this beauty next to me is my wife Aisha, we're home visiting from Africa," Zack told her.

"Where's Billy?" Tommy asked.

"He's off on some kind of research expedition for NASDA and we couldn't reach him in time," Jason informed him.

"That's too bad, I guess we'll just meet him the next time," Tommy said as he and Nikki sat down.

"So does that mean we're going to see more of you now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, Tommy ever since you moved to Reefside we hardly see you anymore," Kat said.

"I know, I know, I kind of got wrapped up in my own life for awhile," Tommy responded.

"Who can blame you man, I mean having to put the suit on again and lead yet another team of rangers," Zack commented.

"Um Zack sweetie we're in mixed company," Aisha said.

"It's ok Aisha, Tommy told me all about his past as a power ranger," Nikki told her.

"I'll bet that's not news you expected to hear especially after marrying him only two weeks of knowing each other," Kimberly said.

"It was definitely a surprise and I gave Tommy a few of my own but then everything about our life has been a surprise including this little one," Nikki told her.

"I still can't get over Tommy having enough nerve to propose after only a few weeks, he couldn't even ask Kat on a date back in high school until I pushed him into it," Rocky remarked.

"Yes Rocky, I'll admit I was a little gun shy about asking girls out in high school but I'm older now and once I met Nikki and realized what an amazing woman she was I knew I just couldn't let her get away," Tommy replied.

"Well I couldn't be happier for you two having a new baby on the way," Kim told them.

"Kim, we're not having another baby, at least not until Ella is a little older," Jason said and he ducked as Kim threw a pillow from the couch at him.

"Any plans on the two of you moving back here to Angel Grove?" Tanya asked.

"Not likely since we just bought a house and I just got a new job at San Francisco State and Nikki already has a job there plus her entire family is there," Tommy answered.

"But we are going to make it a point to get back here whenever we can and we'd love to have you all come and visit us," Nikki told them.

"So bro, do you think you're up for the challenge?" Jason asked when all the men were alone in the living room and the women had gone to the kitchen.

"What challenge?" Tommy asked.

"I think he's referring to the wonderful challenge of being not only a husband but a father as well," Adam said.

"If you guys only knew the challenges I've already faced being married, I think I can handle just about anything," Tommy told them.

"Tommy, I don't want to be rude or anything but how much do you really know about her, I mean you haven't even known her that long," Zack said.

"Yeah, you're definitely under a love spell," Rocky joked.

"I know it might be hard to understand my falling in love and marrying a virtual stranger but I've never felt for any woman the way I do for Nikki but trust me, no spells involved here this is the real thing," Tommy told them.

"I just want to thank all of you for welcoming me here, I must admit I was nervous about meeting you," Nikki said as she sat around the kitchen table with the women.

"What on earth would you have to be nervous about?" Kimberly asked.

"Well I know you all formed this bond through your time as rangers and most of you have ended up married to each other so it's not easy being the outsider not to mention the fact that two of you are Tommy's ex-girlfriends," Nikki replied.

"The minute you married Tommy you became a part of our group," Tanya remarked.

"Yeah and you know our secret so your not an outsider," Aisha said.

"And all Kim and I have ever wanted is for Tommy to be happy and I don't think he could be any happier than he is with you," Kat told her.

"Your friends were so great," Nikki said the next morning as she and Tommy headed back home to San Francisco.

"They all really liked you a lot," Tommy replied.

"I just feel a little guilty though," Nikki told him.

"What do you have to feel guilty about?" Tommy asked.

"I know their secret about being rangers but I can't even share my secret with them," Nikki responded.

"Yeah but we're keeping your secret from them because it could put them in danger otherwise," Tommy reminded her.

"I know you're right but that doesn't make it any easier," Nikki told him.

"I'm really glad we made this trip and that my mother has decided to give you another chance and it was great seeing my friends again," Tommy replied.

"You really miss it here don't you?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah but I wouldn't trade my life with you in San Francisco for anything," he answered.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: **_My reviewers love this story so much that I'm having a hard time deciding how to end it. However, I can promise that this chapter isn't it but it may be soon. _

**PrettyDiva: **_I've been debating back and forth on whether the baby's name should start with a P or not but we'll see. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_I don't think the DT rangers will be showing up anytime soon. There are just way too many characters in this story already. LOL Who knows, maybe I'll include them in the sequel if I ever decide to write one. _

**GracefulCrane: **_I say it all the time but I really love having new reviewers stumble across this fic, especially when they say they love it. _

**GinaStar: **_Yeah, it probably would be funny to see his friends react to Tommy marrying a witch. _

**Riverkirby: **_It was perfect? Well, thanks for the compliment, it means a lot. _

**Traci26: **_Hope you like this next chapter as well, thanks for being patient and waiting. _

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_I would expect nothing less of our Technicolor friend._

"Um honey, you don't have to walk so close to me," Nikki said as Tommy bumped into her. They were walking down an alley and Nikki had stopped only to have Tommy almost knock her off her feet.

"Sorry, you said to stay close," he replied.

"Yeah but this is too close, I don't even know how I let you talk me into bringing you here in the first place," she told him.

"Because I wouldn't have let you come otherwise," he responded.

"You wouldn't have let me, careful or I'll have the baby orb you home so fast you won't know what hit you," Nikki told him.

"Could you two possibly make any more noise, why don't we just announce to the demons that we're on their trail," Chris said.

"Oh Chris would you relax, if the demons were here don't you think they would have attacked us already," Nikki replied.

"I wish that baby would just come out already, I don't like this new attitude of yours, Ms. Invincible," Chris retorted.

"Careful Chris, I'd watch what I said to her, the baby might not like it," Tommy told him.

"So what, let the baby orb me somewhere, it's not as if I couldn't orb myself back," said Chris.

"Are we sure this was the right place?" Nikki questioned.

"Yes, this is where the crystal landed when I was scrying so something has to be here," Chris answered.

"I'm suddenly getting a bad feeling about this," Nikki told him.

"Me too, let's get back to the manor," Chris said.

"Looking for something?" a demon asked as he appeared in front of them.

"Took you long enough," Chris told him.

"Well I had to make sure you were the right ones," he replied.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked.

"If you want to live mortal then I suggest you get out of the way," the demon said as he conjured up a fireball.

"Bring it on demon," Chris told him as the he threw multiple fireballs at him.

"Fireballs," Nikki said as she turned them around and sent them hurling back at the demon who managed to get out of the way.

"Care to try again," the demon said as he appeared once more.

"Tommy, do it now!" Chris shouted as Tommy pulled a potion out of his pocket and hit the demon.

"My death will not be in vain," the demon shouted as he blew up.

"Nice work," Nikki said smiling at her husband.

"And you didn't want to bring me along," Tommy said as he pulled her in his arms to kiss her.

"Not bad for a mortal," Chris told him.

"I'm glad that's over now can we just go home, I've had enough demon chasing for one day," Nikki said.

"I second that motion," Tommy said.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here a couple of whitelighters ripe for the picking," a voice said as the sound of an arrow being shot was heard.

"Nikki, look out!" Chris shouted seeing that the arrow was headed straight for her.

"No!" Tommy said as he jumped in front of her causing the arrow to strike him in the chest.

"You're next," the darklighter said to Chris as he prepared to shoot another arrow but instead was blown up.

"Thanks big brother, you got here just in time," Chris said as he saw Wyatt standing in front of him.

"Yeah that was a close one, where's Nikki," he said as he knelt down beside Tommy to pull the arrow out of his chest.

"I don't know she was standing right here," Chris said.

"What are you talking about, I'm right here," Nikki told him.

"We don't have time for this, I need to heal him," Wyatt said.

"Not here, it's safer at the manor," Chris said as Wyatt nodded in agreement and they orbed Tommy back to the manor.

"What happened?" Piper asked when her sons orbed into the living room.

"It was a darklighter," Chris answered.

"Oh my gosh, where's Nikki?" Paige asked.

"We don't know, the arrow was headed straight for her and she just disappeared right as Tommy jumped in front," Chris answered as Wyatt quickly healed Tommy's wound.

"Um hello, I'm right here," Nikki said again.

"Ok did anyone else besides me hear that?" Melinda asked.

"Is Nikki alright?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy I'm fine but this is twice that you've jumped out in front of me," Nikki told him.

"Nikki, where are you?" Paige questioned.

"Mom, I'm standing right in front of you, has everyone gone blind or something," Nikki replied.

"Did someone cast a spell that's somehow gone wrong?" Piper asked.

"Don't look at me," Henry Jr. said after orbing in with Melinda and Phyllis.

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" Nikki asked.

"We were hoping you could do that for us," Wyatt told her.

"Nikki, we can hear you but we can't see you," Tommy finally said.

"Yeah, you're like totally invisible or something," Phyllis said.

"But how is that possible?" Paige asked.

"Maybe the baby did it," Melinda decided.

"How could the baby turn Nikki invisible, we don't have those kind of powers," Piper told her.

"Looks like its family meeting time," Henry Jr. said.

Minutes later, the entire family was assembled in the attic as they searched the Book of Shadows for any mentioning of the power of invisibility.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Sami said.

"Nikki, you don't remember doing or saying anything before this happened?" Priscilla asked.

"All I remember is seeing the darklighter's arrow headed straight toward me and I orbed out of the way and then when I came back all of sudden everyone was talking like I was invisible or something," Nikki told them.

"That's because you are," Prue reminded her.

"Well someone has obviously put a spell on you or something," Phoebe decided.

"But why turn me invisible?" Nikki questioned.

"What I don't get is why that darklighter came after you," Tommy said.

"That's an easy one, see you poison from a darklighter's arrow is the one thing that can kill a whitelighter," Paige told him.

"But it wouldn't have mattered if he'd hit her right, I mean the baby makes her invincible," Tommy said.

"No, the baby is half-whitelighter too so if he had struck them, they both would have died," Paige answered.

"At least now we know why there were so many demons on the loose tonight," Sami said.

"They were after me weren't they, they wanted to get me alone so they could kill me and the baby," Nikki said.

"That is never going to happen, I'd die before I let that happen," Tommy told her.

"Ok well we avoided that tonight, all we have to do now is figure out someway to make Nikki visible again," Piper said.

"I still say it's the baby, maybe he or she is the first Halliwell to inherit the gift of invisibility," Melinda said.

"I don't care where it came from I just want to be visible again," Nikki told them as she finally reappeared again.

"What do I keep saying, my niece or nephew is a genius," Sami said.

"Ok, never ever do that to Mommy again," Nikki said as she touched her stomach.

"Invisibility has got to be the coolest power ever!" Henry Jr. exclaimed.

"But witches don't have the power of invisibility," Leo told her.

"Apparently they do now," Paige replied.

"Hey Tommy, you're adopted right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything," Tommy replied.

"I don't know, I mean maybe there was a witch in your family bloodline and that's how the baby got invisibility," Chris told him.

"It's a stretch but maybe Chris is on to something," Sami agreed.

"Or maybe it doesn't have anything to do with being a witch at all," a voice said causing everyone to turn around.

"Hayley, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked as he ran over and gave his best friend a hug.

"I can't believe I had to call your mother to find out that you and Nikki were having a baby," Hayley said as he hit Tommy on the back of the head.

"Oops I knew there was someone I forgot to call," Tommy said.

"Welcome to San Francisco," Nikki said as she too gave Hayley a hug.

"How did you get in here?" Piper asked.

"Better yet, how'd you know to find us here?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy gave me the address of Nikki's parents house and when no one answered there I remembered him saying that the three families lived next door to each other so I kept trying each house and the door was unlocked at this one, sorry for intruding," Hayley explained.

"No apology necessary if you can explain what you meant about Nikki's invisibility not having anything to do with being a witch," Paige told her.

"Geez Tommy, do I have to figure out everything for you, surely you must have learned something from me by now," Hayley said.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy questioned.

"Do you remember a little thing called a dino gem?" Hayley asked.

"Of course I do but the gems' power was destroyed," Tommy answered.

"Yeah and we thought the powers had gone with them but I guess we were wrong because it appears that some of the power is still in your DNA," Hayley told him.

"Let me guess, Tommy's gem gave him the power of invisibility," Nikki said.

"Yeah and it looks like he passed it on to the baby, thus explaining why Nikki was able to turn invisible," Hayley informed them.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that, I guess it just never occurred to me that I could pass anything magical on to the baby," Tommy replied.

"Nikki, are you ok, you're turning pale," Priscilla told her.

"Not only will this baby have the ability to orb but he or she can now turn invisible," Nikki said.

"Lucky kid, he or she is going to be able to get away with anything," Chris joked and everyone just laughed.

"Don't worry Nikki, I doubt the baby will even use that power that is until he or she becomes a teenager," Paige laughed.

"This is so not funny," Nikki said as Tommy put his arm around her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: **_Sorry for the wait in updating but I've had a lot of school work lately and I did a lot of rewriting of this chapter because I just wasn't satisfied. I'm not even sure I'm satisfied now but here it is.__ I think I have finally decided to end this story. I just don't see what more I can do with it and I don't want it to become boring or stale so I think it's best to end it on a high note. Don't hate me too much I've just run out of ideas. The last chapter will most likely be after this one. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for I hope. Will baby Oliver be a boy or a girl and will the name begin with a P? Keep reading to find out!!! Thanks to AJ for review 160!!!!_

**HarryPassionFan: **_I thought it was important that the baby inherit one magical gift from Tommy. _

**PrettyDiva: **_Rocky is my favorite to write lines for in Season of Love and Chris is my favorite in this story so I include him whenever I can. I just had to have Hayley make at least one more appearance in the story before it ends. As for which Nikki/Tommy will be next, I can't decide._

**GracefulCrane: **_This baby definitely has the coolest and greatest parents and so he or she will definitely be just as great. As for when A Season of Revelation will be posted, I'm not sure but I do think it will be the next season story I write._

**Slytherin-Angel44: **_It's very funny, Nikki and Tommy have their work cut out for them. _

**Riverkirby: **_I just had to have Hayley make a return to the story especially after all the rangers were in the last one. _

**GinaStar: **_Maybe that should be the sequel, the baby all grown up as a teen and dealing with the powers._

**Traci26: **_Thanks for the compliment, I have tried my best to keep this story imaginative and exciting. And there's no probably to it, JDF is the hottest ranger ever!!!!_

**AJ: **_I'm glad that last chapter was worth the wait to you. Hope this one was as well. Thanks for the baby name suggestions but I've already got one picked out, I just hope my readers will approve._

"Do you have any fives?" Sami asked Nikki.

"No, go fish," Nikki said in a tone that was less than enthusiastic.

"Um, it's your turn," Sami reminded her after a moment of silence.

"Fine, do you have any sevens," Nikki said.

"Here you go," Sami said as she looked in her hand and gave the card to Nikki.

"You know, not that this rousing game of go fish isn't fun but if I have to lie here and play a stupid card game, do you think we could play something a little more challenging," Nikki said.

"Ok like what," Sami said as she sat down her cards.

"Why don't we play poker, I could always use the extra cash especially with the baby coming soon," Nikki replied.

"Oh no, you are the most competitive person I know when it comes to playing poker and all it's going to do is stress you out which I might add is the reason you're stuck in bed in the first place," Sami told her.

"Come Sami, it'll be fun, you can't seriously tell me you're fine with playing a kid's game, I promise I won't get stressed out," Nikki pleaded.

"Nope, I'm not going to give in to this poor Nikki on bed rest pity party you've got going on, now pick up your cards and let's continue the game," Sami told her.

"I resent that whole pity party comment, you have no idea what these past few weeks have been like for me, do you have any idea what's its like to lie here knowing that all of you are probably out there kicking some demon ass while I have to just lie here pretending that all is right in the world," Nikki replied.

"I know it must be frustrating but Ava thinks that the best way to ensure that you have a healthy baby is for you to take it easy and isn't that the most important thing making sure that the baby is ok," Sami said.

"Yes, of course it is but please don't make me pick up those cards I really hate this game, why don't we orb over the book of shadows and I can get to work making potions, I could orb everything I need here to me in bed and I wouldn't even have to get up and go to the kitchen," Nikki replied.

"Did you forget that you promised to take a magical break until after the baby's born?" Sami asked.

"I know but it was a stupid promise, come on what harm can there be in making a few potions," Nikki responded.

"Oh no, you're not going to get Tommy all mad at me for ignoring your doctor's orders," Sami told her.

"When did you become such a goody two shoes?" Nikki questioned.

"Calling me names isn't going to get me to do what you want," Sami told her.

A few hours later, Sami was in the kitchen washing the dishes after she and Nikki had eaten lunch upstairs when their mother orbed in along with Priscilla.

"How's the patient?" Paige asked.

"A pain in the neck, I don't know how much more I can take of this funk that she's in," Sami answered.

"Don't worry I'm here to relieve you," Priscilla told her.

"Try not to let her get to you, the baby's due in a week and she'll be so happy she'll have forgotten how miserable this bed rest has been," Paige said.

"I'm just glad I get to leave, I don't know how Tommy puts up with her," Sami said as she orbed out.

"Call me if you need anything," Paige said to Priscilla as she too orbed out of the room.

A short time later, Priscilla was reading a book in the living room when she heard the front door open.

Hey Tommy, you're home early," Priscilla remarked as Tommy returned home from work early that afternoon.

"Yeah, I was supposed to be in a meeting but it got canceled and I had already canceled all my classes so I decided to come home, where's Sami, I thought she was supposed to be here," Tommy replied.

"She just left a few hours ago, I think Nikki was starting to drive her crazy," Priscilla told him.

"Ah, so how is my wife today?" Tommy asked.

"Frustrated, it's not easy for her to just lie back and let everyone else take over, I was up there watching TV with her a little while ago and she was sleeping the last time I checked," Priscilla answered.

"Well, you can go home if you want, I'll take it from here," Tommy said as he started walking up the stairs towards the bedroom.

"Ok, tell Nikki I'll stop by tomorrow," Priscilla said.

Tommy entered his bedroom only to find the bed empty and his wife nowhere to be found. Seeing the bathroom door closed, he decided to check there but found that it too was empty.

"Ok, no need to panic, she has to be around here somewhere," Tommy said as he ran downstairs to check out the rest of the house.

"Hey honey, you're home early," Nikki said after Tommy entered the kitchen where she was busy mixing potions.

"Don't hey honey me, you're supposed to be in bed," Tommy told her.

"Do you have any idea how much time I've wasted just lying in bed, if I have to be at home, I'm at least going to do something productive," Nikki responded.

"But Nikki, you're supposed to be on bed rest and the last time I checked coming down to the kitchen to make potions isn't resting, I thought you were finally ok with taking time off from your witch duties," Tommy said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't walk down the stairs, I orbed," she told him.

"But you're not even supposed to be doing that Ava said no more orbing, no more potion making, and no more vanquishing, you have high blood pressure and all of that stuff is just stress that will make it go even higher," Tommy replied.

"Potion making is not stressful, in fact it's helping, it actually makes me feel like I'm doing something useful," Nikki responded.

"Honey, I know this whole being on best rest isn't easy but it's necessary, especially if you still want to be healthy enough to give birth to this baby at home, now will you please stop this and get back in bed," Tommy said.

"Alright, fine," Nikki said as she stopped what she was doing and orbed herself back upstairs.

"You have got to stop doing that," Tommy said minutes later after he returned upstairs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd be a big deal, I was sitting down the entire time and I orbed whatever I needed so technically I was still resting," Nikki told him.

"You know if you were going to break the rules, you could have just orbed everything up here to you or better yet you could have asked Priscilla to bring it to you," Tommy said.

"I'll try to remember that for next time," Nikki replied.

"There won't be a next time because you are on doctors orders to rest and if I have to I'll use my vacation time to sit here and make sure you do just that," Tommy told her.

"You can't take vacation time, you haven't even had your job that long," Nikki reminded him.

"Ok well, if you don't want me to lose my job then I'd suggest you do what the doctor says and stay put so I don't have to worry about you," Tommy said.

"I don't want you to worry, I'll be good I promise no more sneaking into the kitchen to make potions, from now on, I won't even say a word about potions, or demons or anything remotely related to it," she said.

"No, but you'll be thinking it," Tommy said as he bent down to kiss her.

"You know me too well," Nikki said with a smile.

"Just think another week and we're going to be parents," Tommy told her.

"I wouldn't mind if he or she decided to come early because I don't think I can handle being on bed rest for that long," Nikki replied.

"Don't say that, he or she might take you up on that and I don't want this baby being born until it's time," Tommy told her.

"Ok don't be mad but I already tried and trust me this baby isn't ready to be born just yet," Nikki said.

"Good, it's about time this kid did something Daddy wanted instead of just trying to please Mommy," Tommy said.

"Hey, I'd be more than willing to let you be pregnant with the next one," Nikki told him.

"Lucky for me that's not possible, I mean you couldn't really cast a spell like that could you," Tommy said.

"Believe me, if I could do that I'd have every woman in the world demanding I be made the president or something," Nikki said.

"So you're really thinking about the next baby we'll have?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm not saying I want to have another one right away but yeah I think this baby should have a sibling besides, it's not really up to us anyway, have you looked at my family lately, it's pretty much guaranteed we'll have at least two more after this," Nikki answered.

"I can't even get used to the idea of having one magical baby let alone three," Tommy told her.

A week later, Tommy was standing in front of his class giving a lecture when he noticed a flash of blue lights appear outside in the hallway.

"Um, excuse me for a moment," Tommy said ignoring the puzzled looks of the class as he headed outside to the hallway.

"Sorry for interrupting," Chris said once Tommy had joined him.

"Are you crazy, I can't believe you just orbed like that in the middle of daylight, what if some had seen you," Tommy told him.

"Don't worry, I made sure to sense if anyone was around before I came," Chris assured him.

"This better be important," Tommy told him.

"Oh believe me it is, your wife's in labor, actually she's been in labor for hours now," Chris informed him.

"And you're just now coming to tell me about it?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know myself until just now, it seems the women folk in the family are calling all the shots on this one and they didn't want to disturb you until it was necessary," Chris replied.

"I can't believe they waited this long to tell me," Tommy said.

"Don't worry, from what I was told they called Ava and she said labor could take hours so Nikki decided not to tell you right away because she didn't want you worrying besides there's nothing you could do for her anyway," Chris told him.

"How about just being there for her, this is my baby too and I wanted to be there for every second of this," Tommy responded.

"Yeah well, just don't get all mad at her, she wants you there now," Chris replied.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cancel the rest of class," Tommy said as he stuck his head back in the classroom but didn't bother to go and retrieve his things.

"I'm glad they finally decided to call you," Henry Sr. said as Chris orbed in with Tommy.

"I can't believe they made me wait this long," Tommy replied.

"Don't be too mad, Paige did the same thing to me with all three of our kids," his father in law told him.

"You better get upstairs, it's almost time," Melinda said as she came downstairs with Phyllis.

"Nikki, why didn't you call me sooner?" Tommy asked once he reached the bedroom and ran over to his wife's side.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to worry but I'm so glad you're here now," Nikki told him between breaths.

"She wanted you here but they convinced her to wait," Sami said pointing to where her mother and aunts were standing.

"Sorry Tommy, I guess we just wanted some alone time with her, she's the first of any of our girls to have a baby so I guess we just got a little excited," Paige told her son-in-law.

"Yeah, sorry Tommy," Phoebe said.

"Ok Nikki, it's time to start pushing," Priscilla said.

"That would be our cue to leave," Prue decided.

"It means you three too," Sami said to the elder Halliwell women.

"I'm not going anywhere, she's my daughter," Paige said.

"Well I'm the midwife and I say you've had more than enough time besides you almost made her husband miss everything, this is their baby not yours," Priscilla told her.

"Come on Paige, you know she's right," Piper said as she pulled Paige out of the room and Phoebe followed them.

"Alright Nikki push," Priscilla said.

"I hate to admit it but you're Mom was right, I need the drugs," Nikki panted.

"Don't think about that now just push, come you can do it," Tommy said as he held her hand.

"Oh my gosh I can see the head, and he or she has a head full of hair," Priscilla gasped.

"You're almost done just keep pushing," Tommy told Nikki.

"The baby's coming!" Priscilla said excitedly as she held out her hands and caught the baby who had orbed into the world in a swirl of blue lights.

"The baby's here, you did so good," Tommy said as he kissed Nikki's forehead.

"Is he or she ok?" Nikki asked.

"She is doing just fine, meet your daughter," Priscilla said as she handed the baby girl to her mother.


	30. The End

**Author's note: **_I know some of you probably want to strangle me for leaving you hanging about what the baby girl's name will be. I promise you will learn her name in this chapter and I hope you will approve of what I decided to do. This however is the LAST chapter. The response to this story was wonderful and I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I would get over a 160 reviews which is the all time high for any of my stories. Once again, thank you so much for your support. I only hope the ending is worthy of the rest of the fic. Who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel one day. _

_With this story now ending, I will be starting a new one and would love to hear from some of you who regularly read all of my stories. So take a look at my profile and give me some feedback on which story you would like to see posted next. And if you could please visit my forum Story Idea and give feedback on a new idea I just had for a story._

**PrettyDiva: **_I do remember you saying in an earlier review that you thought the baby would be a girl and it was so hard for me not to say anything. I hope you like the name. Thanks so much for your continued support, we authors have to stick together. _

**Riverkirby: **_I'm glad you like that the baby is a girl. As for more powers, I think she has more that enough at least for now. _

**GinaStar: **_Sorry about that, I just had to write one last cliffhanger. Read on to learn the name, hope you like it. _

**Graceful Crane: **_Yes, the baby has turned out to be a little girl which isn't much of a surprise since she comes from a long legacy of women. As for the name, read on. _

**HarryPassionFan: **_Yeah, I noticed there was a problem with the chapter and the fic showing up on the main page. I'm glad you finally had a chance to read it though. Hope you like her name. _

**PinkAzn: **_The story may be ending but it's always nice to have a new reviewer. Glad you enjoyed the story. _

**Traci26: **_The episode where Wyatt was born has always been one of my favorites so I decided why mess with a good thing. _

**AJ: **_Thanks for the name suggestions but I already had one picked out. It didn't occur to me to name her after any of the rangers but only because I never thought about what color she would be if she were ever chosen as one. _

"The baby's here, you did so good," Tommy said as he kissed Nikki's forehead.

"Is he or she ok?" Nikki asked.

"She is doing just fine, meet your daughter," Priscilla said as she handed the baby girl to her mother.

"Hi there baby girl, we've been waiting so long to meet you," Nikki said as she cradled her newborn daughter in her arms.

"She's so beautiful," Tommy said as he looked at his daughter.

"I think I'll give you guys some time alone," Priscilla said.

"Prissy, thank you so much for this, I don't know what I would have done without you," Nikki told her cousin.

"It was my pleasure, I'm going to call Ava and have her come check you guys out, my new little cousin really is beautiful," Priscilla said as she left the new family alone.

"Well it's about time," Henry Sr. said as Priscilla came walking down the stairs of Nikki and Tommy's home.

"Yeah I mean first you kick me out, the grandmother, and now you take your sweet time before giving us any news," Paige told her niece.

"I'm sorry, I was kind of in the middle of delivering a baby," Priscilla responded.

"How are they?" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"They are doing just fine, everything went according to plan and I am happy to announce that we have a healthy, beautiful new addition to the family," Priscilla answered.

"Cut the crap Prissy, do I have a nephew or niece?" Sami asked.

"Please let it be a boy, we have enough estrogen around this place as it is," Chris commented.

"You keep talking like that and maybe we'll have a little less testosterone," Prue retorted.

"He has a point, we definitely could use more men," Henry Jr. agreed.

"Will you guys please stop acting like children so that Priscilla can tell us," Piper said.

"Come on Prissy the suspense is killing us," Phyllis told her sister.

"Alright, alright, it's a girl," Priscilla announced.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chris said.

"Grams will definitely be happy, I remember at time when she was upset over Wyatt being a boy," Leo remarked.

"Thank goodness she got over that by the time I was born," Chris said.

"We have a granddaughter!" Paige exclaimed as she hugged her husband.

"I'm gonna orb home and tell Delia the good news, she wanted to be here but Matthew isn't feeling well," Wyatt said as he orbed away.

"Did they tell you her name?" Melinda asked.

"Um no, in all the excitement, I forgot to ask," Priscilla replied.

"Well, your mother and I couldn't be more proud of you, you did a great thing today delivering the baby," Coop told her.

"Wow, this has been quite a day," Tommy said.

"Yeah it has, would you like to hold your daughter," Nikki responded.

"I would love to," Tommy said as he took the baby from Nikki's arms.

"She's got your eyes," Nikki told him.

"And your smile," Tommy said.

"Now all she needs is a name," Nikki replied.

"Yeah I guess we never really did come to an agreement about that," Tommy said.

"It's just so hard I mean I know how much it would mean to Grams and my grandmother if we kept the tradition of giving her a name with a P but we should consider your family in this too," Nikki told him.

"Whatever name you want to give her is fine with me," Tommy replied.

"Oh no, you're not sticking this whole thing with me, we are deciding this together, I just want it to be something special and maybe even unique," Nikki said.

"Hey little one, you wouldn't want to help Mommy and Daddy out here and orb us a baby book with a page open to a name you like," Tommy said to his daughter.

"Tommy, she's only been here for a few minutes and I'd like to keep the concept of orbing from her as long a possible," Nikki told him.

"Ok but we still need a name for her," Tommy replied.

"Now that we know she's a girl that does help out a little bit, what about Paisley that was your mother's suggestion," Nikki said.

"No, I definitely don't like that, what about Priscilla in honor of the person who helped bring her into the world," Tommy responded.

"It would be sweet but I think she deserves a name of her own, although it might not be a bad idea to take a look at the family tree and name her after one of our ancestors especially since yet another child has been born who won't get the Halliwell name," Nikki answered.

"But your last name isn't Halliwell either," Tommy pointed out.

"I know and trust me Grams wasn't too happy when my mother chose to give us the last name of our father, she just kinda has this thing about the women in the family keeping the Halliwell name, Uncle Leo once said that having the last name Halliwell was important because it was a name that struck fear into the hearts of demons," Nikki explained.

"I guess we could always hyphenate the two last names, Halliwell-Oliver or Oliver-Halliwell," Tommy said.

"Yeah but my family name is Mitchell and if we did that we'd have to use the last name Halliwell-Mitchell-Oliver and that is way too many names for a little girl, so I think we'll just drop the first two and stick with Oliver," Nikki told him.

"Ok so she has a last name, now how about a middle and first," Tommy joked.

"How can this be so hard, all we need to do is give her a name, we can't very well go around calling her baby girl Oliver for the rest of her life," Nikki said as there was a knock at the door.

"Hope I'm not interrupting, I just wanted to check and make sure that everything was ok," Ava Nicolie said as she entered the room.

"Of course not, come on in Dr. Nicolie," Tommy said.

"For the last time Tommy, please call me Ava," she told him.

"Ok Ava, meet our daughter," Tommy said as he handed the baby over to her.

"Our daughter with no name that is," Nikki said.

"Name or not, she appears to be in perfect condition now let's check out Mommy," Ava said as she gave the baby back to Tommy.

"I think I've got it," Tommy said.

"Got what?" Nikki questioned.

"Well Nikki, you're doing fine as well but I want you to come to the office for a full check up in a few days," Ava said.

"I know what we should name her," Tommy said once Ava had left them alone.

"Oh Tommy, its perfect," Nikki said as he handed her their daughter and told her the name he had thought of.

"Good I've done my part, the middle name is up to you," Tommy told her.

A few weeks later, Tommy's parents arrived in San Francisco to meet their first grandchild.

"She is the most perfect little angel I've ever seen," Lily said once she got to hold the baby in her arms.

"I have to agree with your mother, she's beautiful," Rick told them.

"I'm just glad the two of you are finally getting a chance to meet her," Nikki replied.

"I'm so sorry I ever doubted you, it seems you've given my son everything he's ever wanted," Lily told her.

"She has Mom and so much more," Tommy said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

A few days later, Tommy and Nikki orbed into the manor with their daughter where her wiccaning was being held.

"So how mad do you think your Mom is going to be when she finds out we didn't invite her to her granddaughter's blessing?" Nikki asked Tommy.

"It won't be the first time we've held something back from her so she'll get over it eventually besides we couldn't very well invite my parents without telling them the truth," Tommy replied.

"I know you're right but I just can't help feeling guilty," Nikki told him.

"What are you feeling guilty about?" Henry Sr. asked as he came into the room.

"Maybe about the fact that they still haven't told us the name of our granddaughter," Paige said as she took the baby from Tommy.

"No, actually I was just saying how bad I felt that Tommy's parents can't be with us," Nikki replied.

"You could always do what your mother and I did, we had a wiccaning and a baptism that way no one's feelings got hurt," Henry Sr. told her.

"Come on Nikki, your daughter is about to be blessed by all the matriarchs of our family, isn't it about time you told us her name," Paige said.

"Sorry Mom but it was really hard for Tommy and me to come up with her name in the first place and we just want to keep it a surprise, so you'll have to wait until the ceremony like everyone else," Nikki responded.

"So where's everyone else?" Tommy asked.

"In the attic getting things ready," Paige answered.

"Mom, are you sure this place has been secured the last thing I want is for demons to attack like they have at every other wiccaning in this family," Nikki told her.

"Don't worry, we have cleansed this house from top to bottom and your cousins have been out vanquishing demons left and right as a warning to stay away from this place," Paige assured her.

"See there's nothing to worry about," Tommy said.

"I won't believe that until the ceremony is over," Nikki replied as the baby started to cry.

"I think someone needs her diaper changed," Paige remarked.

"I'll just take her up to Matthew's nursery," Nikki said as she took her daughter back from her mother.

"By the time you're done, we should be ready to start the ceremony," Paige told her.

"Mind if we come in, someone needs a diaper change," Nikki said to Wyatt's wife Delia.

"So do we get to know the name yet?" Delia asked as she finished dressing Matthew.

"We've decided to wait until the ceremony," Nikki told her as she laid her daughter on the changing table.

"I'll bet Paige can't be too happy about that," Delia remarked.

"You got that right, she actually ambushed us the second we came through the door," Nikki said as Delia laughed and there was a knock at the door.

"Can I please hide in here, the entire family is demanding to know what we've named our daughter," Tommy said.

"Come on Matthew let's go to the attic and see what all the fuss is about, you guys can hide in here until the ceremony if you like," Delia told them.

"Maybe we should just tell them," Tommy said.

"Don't go soft on me now Oliver, they've waited this long, a few more minutes isn't going to kill them," Nikki responded.

"Hope I'm not intruding," a voice said as the door opened and a woman Tommy didn't recognize walked into the room.

"Grandma Patty, you're here," Nikki said as Patty stood in front of them in corporeal form.

"Of course I'm here, you didn't think I'd miss the wiccaning of my first great-granddaughter, did you," Patty replied.

"I'm so happy you're here," Nikki told her.

"Me too, you must be Tommy," Patty said turning her attention to Nikki's husband.

"It's nice to meet you though it is hard wrapping my brain around the fact that you're dead," Tommy responded.

"Just another perk of being married to witch being able to conjure up dead relatives," Nikki told him.

"She really is the most beautiful baby," Patty said as she picked up her great-granddaughter.

"Well of course she is, she comes from good genes," another voice added.

"That would be my great-grandmother Penny, she's here to perform the wiccaning," Nikki told Tommy.

"Alright Patty, you've held her long enough it's my turn," Penny said as she took the baby from her daughter.

"This is quite the family reunion, are we expecting any more relatives," Tommy said.

"No dead ones if that's what you're asking but I think my Mom invited my grandpa Victor," Nikki told him.

"I didn't know Victor would be here," Patty said at the mention of her ex-husband's name and began checking her reflection in the mirror.

"Are we going to have a wiccaning or not?" Chris asked coming into the room.

"Is everyone here?" Nikki inquired.

"All present and accounted for we're just waiting for you," Chris told her.

"Ok, let's do it then," Nikki said as she took her daughter back from Grams and they all headed upstairs to the attic.

The attic was lit by candles and Nikki walked in first carrying her daughter who was dressed in a white wiccaning outfit followed by Tommy, Patty and Grams. The rest of the family was waiting for them. Chris took his place next to his parents Piper and Leo, next to them stood Melinda, Wyatt, and Delia holding Matthew. Next was Phoebe, Coop, Prue, Priscilla and Phyllis and completing the group was Nikki's family. Paige stood next to Henry Sr., followed by Sami, Henry Jr. and last was Victor Bennett who was Piper and Phoebe's father.

"You know, this is a wonderful day for our family as new generations continue to be born and I know I'm always seen as the matriarch of this family but today I've decided to pass that title on to my daughter Patty the mother of the Charmed Ones and the grandmother of their offspring," Penny said.

"Oh Mom, are you sure you want to do this?" Patty asked.

"Yes, this new baby is your great-granddaughter so it's only right that you perform this ceremony," Penny replied.

"Well, I guess that means I get to be the first to know her name," Patty remarked as Nikki handed her the baby.

"Tommy, I think you should be the one to tell her, since you were the one who came up with the first name," Nikki said smiling at her husband who stepped up and whispered the name into Patty's ear.

"I call forth through space and through time, matriarchs from the Halliwell line, mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, our family's spirit without end, to gather now in this sacred place, and help us bring this child to grace." Patty said as the matriarch spirits from different time periods began to appear in the room and Patty turned to the matriarchs.

"The next generation has been born into our family, our legacy. We pledge to be with this child, this beautiful girl always. Apart but never separate, free but never alone. She is one of us and because of that, we will bless her with all the goodness that we are. Welcome to the family, Halliwell Paige Oliver. Blessed be." Patty continued.

"Blessed be," the matriarchs said.

"Blessed be," the family said.

"Blessed be," Nikki and Tommy said.

"Take good care of my great-granddaughter," Patty said as she handed the baby back to Nikki and both she and Grams joined the matriarchs and they all disappeared.

"Halliwell Paige, it definitely has a ring to it," Piper said.

"We wanted to give her a name that would always remind her of who she is," Tommy told them.

"And we figured we could call her Halli for short," Nikki said.

"Well, it was definitely worth the wait, it's a beautiful name honey," Henry Sr. said.

"I am so proud to share my name with my granddaughter," Paige said as she took the baby from Nikki.

"Well, you gave me the middle name Penelope after your grandmother and I just thought Halli should have the name of her grandmother too," Nikki replied.

"It's perfect," Paige told her.

"Ok, now that Halli officially has a name, why don't we head downstairs, I've made enough food to feed any army," Piper said.

"This family's certainly large enough to be an army," Victor said as everyone began filing out of the attic.

"Mom, why don't you take Halli downstairs with you, I'd like a minute alone with my husband," Nikki told Paige.

"Alright, come on Halli, let's go see what your Great-Aunt Piper has fixed for us," Paige said.

"Is everything ok?" Tommy asked his wife.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the day we met," Nikki answered.

"It was luckiest day of my life as far as I'm concerned," Tommy told her.

"Even with all the spells, time changes, demons?" Nikki questioned.

"Even with all that, I wouldn't change my life with you and Halli for anything in the world," Tommy said as she pulled her into his arms.

"You do know it's not going to get any easier, I mean once Halli gets older she'll be coming into her powers and that'll mean even more demon attacks," Nikki said.

"I know but we'll face them like we've faced everything else, together," Tommy told her as they kissed.


End file.
